Cats' Harmony
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Hermione realises she wants Harry to be hers, but she more importantly wants to be his. She has hidden a secret from him for two years, scared he wont accept her now. Follow their story as they deal with the Tri-Wizard tournament, their own feelings come to light and a betrayal, and a surprise ally.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Hermione was walking down the library aisle; it was late – past curfew so she was on her own. Suddenly she found a strong pair of hands at her hips, and felt a breath close to her ear.  
"You're out late." A whisper which sent pleasant chills down her spine.  
Turning she looked up into his eyes, emerald-green behind his glasses.  
Whispering back she moved closer. "Sorry if I made you worry" she said.  
Wrapping his arms around her he swirled his invisibility cloak around them.  
"Come on" he returned, "Filch knows you're in here, he's just waiting outside. We'll slip past and get back to the tower.  
"But I need to res-"  
She was cut off by Harry placing a finger to her lips, she was overcome with a desire to take that finger into her mouth, but managed to stop herself.  
"You, 'Mia need to get some sleep." He cut in. She knew it was true, she had been pushing herself again.  
But she couldn't shake the feeling that her Harry . . . :_Her Harry? Where'd that come from?:_ she thought, before shaking the feeling off and carrying on the thought that he would somehow end up in this tournament, it would be just his luck. So she had set out to research it, find all information she could. She would help him once again, she couldn't do anything but for her best friend.  
"OK" she whispered.

On the way back to the tower Hermione was filled with conflicting thoughts.  
:_Why does it feel so right having him hold me? Why can't I stop thinking about him?:_  
As they made their way silently to the tower, she held on to his arm, wanting to feel his warmth, she always felt safe with him near. She knew no matter what he would be there for her.  
This led her to another thought, why did she want this closeness? Why did she always desire to be near him.  
She stumbled slightly and before she could do more than sway he caught her again.  
"Thanks" she whispered looking up to him. For a moment she had the fleeting thought of what would it be like to kiss him?  
"No problem" She heard, his deep voice sending another thrill down her body with another feeling of need for him.  
:_Oh gods, I can't be . . .:_ it was then she realised as he held her steady as they approached the portrait of the fat lady that she loved him.  
:_Great! I fall for the one boy I can't have:_ she thought. Once in their common room they parted ways with a quiet "Goodnight." Again there was that almost overwhelming temptation to kiss him, want him to be hers, more importantly she wanted to be his.

As she made her way up to her bed she went and got undressed and into bed before pulling and sealing her curtains and dropping the illusion on herself.  
Looking at her hands that were now more catlike before running her hands over her furred body she thought back to their second year. How the polyjuice transformation had become permanent.  
Now without the illusion if she stood in front of the mirror, she had catlike ears poking out the top of her head, masked mostly by her bushy uncontrollable hair, slitted cat eyes, thankfully she had retained her original eye colour, and a short muzzle with a row of sharp teeth  
Moving down her body was a fine pelt of fur that was all she normally needed to wear, clothes now made her uncomfortable,, slipping her hands over her breasts she wondered would anybody ever desire her as she now desired Harry?  
Further down poking out the base of her spine was her tail, the one thing about this transformation she liked, as she wrapped her tail round her stomach to gently stroke it, she found it soothing.  
:_He'll never want me now:_ she thought with tears in her eyes.  
Rolling over with that thought she curled up on the bed much like a cat would and allowed herself to cry to sleep.

Harry had gone up to his bed and stripped off before getting in bed, he hated wearing clothes to bed, it made him too hot in the night.  
Looking up to the ceiling he wondered how he could get Hermione to open up more to him. He knew she let him call her his pet name of Mia as he had said it sounded perfect for her, a perfect name for a brilliant friend. The smile she had that day had lit up her entire face, that was back in first year.  
He knew she was hiding something but couldn't figure out what it was. He had managed to put a few clues together but still wasn't sure.  
for one she never had milk on her cereals anymore, it was always cream. Ron who was clueless, couldn't tell the difference between the two, but Harry who had worked in a kitchen most of his life spotted it instantly.  
There were the times when they studied together and he would gently stoke her hair to help keep her calm and he would hear a quiet purr coming from her.  
To not cause her embarrassment he always stopped when anyone was around.  
And then there were the mealtimes. If there was any fish on the table people already knew to hand it down towards them. All this said to him she had been more affected by the polyjuice two years ago than she let on. He didn't know why she hid it, but he was going to somehow prove to her that no matter what the problem he would be there for her. It had taken him a long to realise his feelings for her, but the ride on Buckbeak last year with her arms around him had cemented his view, he loved her and he was going to tell her tomorrow.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry woke up early to the sun shining upon his face, deciding that today was it, he was going to find out what worried Hermione.  
Deciding on this course of action he got up and went for his shower.  
Coming out he after getting dried and dressed he cast a quick _tempus_ to see that it was still early. Good, with it being Saturday most people would still be abed, and with it a Hogsmead weekend, those that weren't would already be getting ready for a hurried breakfast. Getting down to the common room with a book in his hand he had an idea.  
"Dobby" he whispered.  
*POP* Dobby appeared in front of him bouncing up and down with contained excitement and enthusiasm.  
"Master Harry Potter Sir Called Dobby Sir!" he squeaked.  
"Yes Dobby I was wondering if you could help me, I need a large picnic basket making up, and please include two or 3 flasks of cream." He finished.  
"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will start right away sir" dobby popped away and left Harry alone in the common room.  
Sitting down on the armchair closest to the girls' dormitory stairs he settled in to wait, opening the book he'd brought with him, it was the 'Basic runes for basic beginners' for next year. He had originally thought to do the same as Ron and go for the easy divination OWL, but one look at Hermione's disappointed face when he'd said about that and he'd decided to do Runes and Arithmancy instead while dropping Muggle Studies.  
"Hearing steps on the stairs he looked up to see Hermione, and his breath caught, she was beautiful. He would be asking her today no matter what her worries, he loved her and he would tell her.  
Then he noticed the sad air around her and did what he wanted to try help her, he got up and pulled her into his arms.  
"Let's go for a walk." He suggested guiding her out the common room

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione awoke to her wand vibrating at 7am, even though it was a Saturday she liked to get up earlier than the rest of her dorm so as she could shower in piece and not worry about her secret getting out.  
Having hurried out as she couldn't stand to be covered in water unless she was bathing she headed back to her bed, reapplying her illusion for the day. After getting dressed and ensuring her tail was secure down her jeans leg she looked in the mirror.  
She had chosen to wear a light crème blouse with dark blue jeans.  
making sure the illusion was complete she looked down, her feet were charmed to appear as if she was wearing shoes but in reality they were bare. She could just about tolerate the clothes on the rest of her body, but not her feet.  
after one last look in the mirror she left the dorm thinking about how her reflection was that of what she should look like instead of the ugly feline she thought she was.  
Still feeling a little sad as she made her way down the common room she didn't notice Harry there until his arms came around her and pulled her into a caring hug, almost bringing her to tears, but she somehow held them back.  
When he suggested going for a walk she just let him guide her, still too upset as she was most mornings before she went down to meet Harry and Ron, but managing to hide it normally.  
It was with some surprise she found herself led to the tree by the black lake and helped to sit down by Harry before he sat next to her wrapping an arm about her shoulders pulling her close.  
"You know no matter what I'm here for you right?" she heard him whisper. As he said this she looked up to his face, could feel his arm tighten slightly across her shoulders as the tears started to fall.  
"Oh Harry! I don't know what to doooo" she cried burying herself against his chest.  
She heard him whisper a couple of privacy charms before wrapping both arms around her and let her cry.  
He didn't say anything, just let her get it out her system. :_Gods, I want him, why can't he want me?:_ she thought as she realised how long he'd sat there for her.

Harry looked down slightly alarmed at the outpouring of emotions from his best friend.  
As he held her he thought - :_I love her, I will always love her.:_  
Once she settled a bit and stopped crying Harry spoke.  
"Mia, I . . . will you . . . " he let out an explosive sigh before looking down at her beautiful face, and just then he knew, without knowing how, he knew just the words to tell her.  
"Mia, you don't know this, but back in second year when you were petrified, I visited and stayed with you every night. Madame Pomfrey tried to stop it at first, but stopped when I told her; 'She's my best friend, I won't have her lay here alone, whether she can hear me or not, I won't abandon her.'  
"On the ride to save Sirius on buckbeak when you had your arms around me it felt so right, so I'm asking you, no matter what issues you may have, will you let me love you? Because I do."

Hearing Harry say the words she'd longed to hear, she held him tight, tears of joy and pain mixed.  
"Harry, I love you too, but I can't not yet, you need to know something about me, and I'm scared. . ." She trailed off holding him even tighter.  
She felt him start stroking her hair like he did when they were studying to keep her calm.  
"Dobby" she heard him whisper.  
*pop* Dobby appeared in front of them and she saw him come close. "Miss Herminee don't cry" the elf said before giving her a little hug.  
"Elveses knows your secrets and we knows Master Harry Potter Sir won't send you away. Ise spoke to him sayings you had secret that upsets you and told him you scared to lose him, I promise if Dobby takes you to Come and Go room you can show secrets and be happy."  
"See Mia, you've even got the elves helping you keep the secret without knowing it. But I would like to help you."  
Hermione nodded and decided that maybe, just maybe things would be ok.  
"Ok Dobby" She said, Holding on tight to Harry as she was still scared these would be her last hugs from him.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 3:

Dobby had lead them up to the 7th floor Mian corridor to a wall opposite a tapestry of some strange knight trying to teach trolls how to dance.  
"Youse simply needings to walk past this spot three times thinkings what yous needs" Dobby told them.  
Because it was Hermione's secret to tell Harry had gently pushed her forwards and she could now feel his eyes upon her as with a worried frown she walked muttering "I need a place to show Harry my secret, I need a place to show Harry my secret, I need a place to show Harry my secret"  
On the third pass a simple oak door appeared.  
With some trepidation she opened the door not noticing Harry whispering their thanks to Dobby before he popped away.  
Looking in was a small room with a loveseat near a fireplace with a comfortable rug, the room otherwise was bare.  
Taking a deep breath she went to the loveseat and sat down, waiting for Harry to join her. Turning her face towards the fire she started speaking, knowing if she was to look at him while she spoke she would not be able to stand the rejection in his eyes.  
"This goes back to our second year, it's when we brewed the polyjuice potion, if you remember that's when I took on the traits of a cat."  
Wriggling a bit as she hadn't been able to do her usual and go study on her bed with the curtains closed for a bit and get out of her clothes.  
"You've probably been the only person to notice things since then right – except for the fish thing."  
Looking at him then she saw him nodding before he spoke quietly.  
"Well there's the exchange of cream for milk, you purr when I stroke your hair, and . . . well you HATE it when water gets spilled near you."  
Giving Harry a slightly watery smile she took a deep breath to continue.  
"Other than those things Harry, there's one major thing, please, please don't be disgusted with me."  
She said tears slipping down her face as she dropped the illusion. She heard Harrys' gasp of surprise, but before she could do anything she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close.

Harry watched as the illusion dropped to see Hermione appear before him as a complete human cat hybrid.  
Why she thought he'd be disgusted he didn't know, she was still Hermione, Still beautiful. After he got over his shock, he pulled her close.  
"So this is your secret Mia? This is what you've been hiding? I don't know why. You're beautiful."  
He finished looking down to her cinnamon eyes, it mattered not to him that they were cats' eyes, they were her eyes.  
He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss upon her small muzzle, before pulling her into a hug, he could feel the tension leave her body as she settled against him with a sigh.  
"You, you really want to be with me? Even though, well look at me, I'm a frea-"  
"DON'T say that about yourself EVER!" Harry cut her off with a growl holding her tight. Hearing her use the word his relatives were so fond of sparked a rage within.  
"How can you say that Mia?" he said looking down at her sad eyes. "Yes I want to be with you, I love you." He finished, placing another longer kiss on her muzzle, before she opened it slightly and slipped her tongue out along his lips, he freely opened them letting her slightly raspy tongue in, as the kiss developed he started stroking her back eliciting a purr from her.  
As the kiss ended he looked to her eyes and hoped that he'd stilled any doubts.  
"Yes Harry, Yes I'll be your girl, I love you too" She finished settling against him.

Hermione was overjoyed, Her Harry loved and wanted her, even with her changes he still thought her beautiful.  
Again however her clothes started to irritate her, they tugged at her fur and she needed to get out of them soon and have a full body brush down before she went mad, that and she needed to cool off soon, she was getting too hot thanks to her fur even with the permanent cooling charms on her clothes.  
"Mia, what's wrong?" she heard Harrys voice asking, full of concern.  
Glad that the fur covered her blush somewhat she buried her face into his chest as she quietly explained the problem.  
"Ok" Harry said before concentrating. The room seemed to expand before a privacy screen appeared.  
Why don't you go get undressed and sort out behind the screen, I'll get Dobby" *POP* to get your brush and hand it over the screen, there should be a silk robe there so you can sit comfortably for a bit after you're done." He said quietly as Dobby popped away.  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Unlike most guys who would have taken the opportunity to try something, he simply allowed that it was a part of her, even when she said she doesn't normally like to wear clothes at home because of her fur. He simply sorted something out so that she'd be comfortable and left it at that.  
As she went behind the screen and started to undress she couldn't help but be thankful of the type of man he was.  
"Mia" Harry called just as she finished stripping. "Your brush"  
Looking up she grabbed the handle and set to sorting her front and arms out before a slight smile graced her lips.  
Once she'd finished everything but her back and hair she concentrated and a massage table with a towel appeared next to the stand holding a beautiful blue silk gown as promised.  
Lying face down on the table and settling the towel to cover her rear she called through to Harry.  
"Harry, I've got a problem could you come help me please?"  
"Oh . . . Ok" she heard his reply she couldn't help but smile, because in truth she did have a problem, she never could brush her back properly.  
Stepping around the screen she heard Harry gasp.  
"Gods Mia, you're gorgeous." Before coming round the table and squatting down in front of her so they were eye level.  
"So what would my divine feline like my help with?" he whispered.  
"Well, I can never brush my back properly, see the fur goes down but when I try brush it I brush upwards and it's uncomfortable, I know I'm teasing you, but I really could use the help" she finished.

Seeing the slight vulnerability in her eyes Harry nodded and without any complaint or comment took her brush and then gently ran it down her back over and over.  
"Mia, if you ever need help with this tell me. I promise to help ok?" he said with all the sincerity he had in him, he never wanted her to be in discomfort again.  
He got a loud rumbling purr in response.  
Deciding that their picnic could wait another hour or two Harry continued to brush her back and hair, being very careful not to catch her ears.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.

Thank you for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 4:

After a long day walking the grounds and skipping out on Hogsmead, they could always go tomorrow; they were sat against the tree by the lake looking out to see the giant squid calmly gliding across the surface.

Harry with his back to the tree, Hermione using him as a backrest with his arms around her waist.  
She had gotten changed earlier in the day at Harry's prompting; now she wore a light pink blouse with a pale red skirt. He had suggested this because he knew from their talk during the day it was quite uncomfortable to keep her tail tucked away all the time.  
Looking around and noticing they were the only ones out there he gently placed a kiss to the side of her head before speaking.  
"Mia, if I throw up a couple of notice-me-not charms do you want to drop the illusion for a bit? I'd like to see My Hermione, not the illusion you're forced to face the world with."  
He put all the emotion he could into his words, he was desperate to let her know that he didn't care that she was stuck as she was, just as long as she was with him.

Hermione turned in her head and looked up into his deep emerald eyes, seeing nothing but love for her in them she couldn't help allow a tear to fall, he accepted her for who she was, it didn't matter anymore to her what she looked like, more because Harry wanted to see her true form.  
She leaned up to place a chaste yet loving kiss upon his lips before smiling her agreement.  
Turning and leaning back into his chest she watched as one of his arms moved in front of her with his wand, and then started casting quietly. Her hearing had always been excellent, but since the accident it was exceptional.  
She heard his whispered words and her eyes widened slightly.  
She waited until he had finished before she spoke with pride in her voice.  
"Harry, that's a 7th year spell! Not the standard charm we've been taught. How were you able to do that?"  
Seeing his blush out the corner of her eye as he rested his chin on her shoulder as he spoke.  
"Ever since it was announced at the beginning of term that the tri-wizard tournament was coming I've had this feeling that something bad is going to happen, so I've been reading ahead and practicing. No matter what happens now I will not be unprepared anymore. I've got too much to lose outside of privet-prison" He finished his voice filled with hidden pain.  
She realised his slip of 'Privet-Prison' wasn't meant and decided to get to the bottom of it.  
"Harry What do you mean about Privet-Prison?" she asked quietly as she dropped the illusion showing her real self.  
She felt him tense at the question as his arms tightened around her.  
"Do you really want to know? It's not pleasant." He whispered, his voice sounding as if he were keeping it tightly controlled.

"It's a part of you Harry, I need to know, why do you never speak about your relatives? Why do you never want to go home?" She finished as she took one of his hands in hers and gently stroked the back of it with her paw-like hand, being sure to keep her claws retracted.  
Harry stayed quiet for a while holding her tight, she could feel the battle within him, as it seemed like he was going to completely close up and refuse she turned her head and gently kissed his jawline, following it with a tiny lick from her raspy tongue.  
"No matter what Harry, I'm not going anywhere ok?"  
"O.K. Mia. I'll tell you." He gave in.  
Over the next couple of hours Hermione's emotions ranged from sorrow, to shock and an all-consuming anger.

When he told her about his cupboard for the first 10 years of his life she cried, when he said about how he never knew his name until he got to school she wanted to destroy the Dursleys, when he said about the beatings she looked like a lioness about to pounce. Only the fact the Dursleys weren't there at that moment saved them from injury.  
Whenever he faltered however, when he struggled to continue, she held him, having moved so she was sat on his lap facing him, straddling him so that whenever it got too much and his emotions bled through she could hold him, let him cry into her shoulder.  
By the time he finished the sun was just setting when he dropped the final bomb, Dumbledore knew about his treatment! Not the worse episodes, but he knew he was forcing Harry to return to an abusive home, Every time Harry had complained and asked to be put in an orphanage as it would have been better for him Dumbledore's response had been "Surely you exaggerate, besides you must live there for your own safety."

With a final growl Hermione spoke.

"How dare he?! I'll strangle him with his own beard until his twinkling eyes pop out!" she finished with a high-pitched meowl. Before trying to get up to meet out what she saw as just punishment on the man who would force the boy she loved into such an environment.  
It was only Harry's quick reflexes and strength that kept her sat on his lap, before he held her close.  
She could feel his shoulders shaking again as he cried, so she did the only thing she could, wrapping her arms around him she slowly rocked him, whist purring soothingly.  
When he calmed a bit she could see the raw emotion in his voice as he spoke.  
"Thankyou, no one, and I mean no one has stood up for me like that before."

Harry couldn't believe this, she was still holding him, she hadn't been disgusted with him, his relatives yes but not him. Yet here she was on the verge of storming the castle without her illusion just to defend him.  
When she purred to calm him down it helped. Finally as he calmed down he spoke.  
"Mia, what could you do hm? He's got total control of me, I can't even go to my own vault in Gringotts for gods sake. Mrs. Weasley has my key.  
Seeing the look of shock on her face along with her iris' Harry was now worried.

"Harry, it's against both wizard and goblin law to withhold your key from you. When we leave here you're going to go to the owlery and write a letter to Gringotts stating that you're being withheld from going into their bank against your will, and would like to arrange a visit via portkey with one other person coming with; that is if you don't mind me coming with you?" She paused and Harry nodded the affirmative that he would like her with him.  
"Finish it with a request to deduct the cost of the portkey from your vault, and this is your choice, you could ask them to add 10% to the price of the portkey for their troubles."  
Harry was somewhat surprised, he'd spent the past 3 years working on the problem, and Hermione had dealt with it in moments.  
Smiling he leaned in to place a long loving kiss on the end of her muzzle, as she gasped and her lips parted slightly he took advantage of the fact and slipped his tongue in, running it along hers.  
For the next few minutes they both forgot the world, her hands buried in his hair as his held her back steady.  
When they finally broke for air, Harry spoke.

"Ok I'll go write that letter now, I'll have to use a school owl, Hedwig's too recognisable."  
Smiling he kissed her cheek before they got up.  
As they turned to the castle Hermione re-applied her illusion as they walked towards the castle, Harry slipped his arm around her waist.  
As they entered the castle a voice they knew shouted.  
"Oi, Potter why do you have your arm round my girl!"

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.

Sorry about the cliffhanger people. I'll try to get the next chapter written soon.

To those who take the time to review thank you. Skipso


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Oi, Potter why do you have your arm round my girl!" Ron's voice shouted to them.  
Hermione whirled round to face Ron and in a quiet tone that most of Hogwarts including Slytherin had learn't was when you ducked and ran for cover.

"Your Girl? Since when have I ever been 'Your Girl' Ron?" she asked quietly.  
Ron whose ear's were turning an alarming shade of red snapped back.  
"Ever since I decided! You know you should be happy that I like your plain bookish looks, I mean who else will have you, you're no model after all."

As he said this Hermione started to wilt until she was crying, but hear tears slowed as Harry came up beside her and spoke.  
"Ron, you better get out of here before I do something you'll regret." Ron looking at Harry with fury in his face went to go for his wand when suddenly a wand was pressing into his cheek held by non-other than Draco Malfoy.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His silken voice drawled out. "You've just managed in one sentence something I never thought possible, you've proved you're dumber than Goyle."  
Looking towards Hemione he carried on.  
"If you ever deliberately try to upset Granger again I shall be . . . displeased" He finished.

Hermione was stood there in shock, watching as Ron left.  
She didn't know what to think let alone say but she knew this wasn't the end by a long shot.  
"Potter, a word?" Malfoy asked.  
Surprised at the lack of superiority in his voice she saw Harry slowly nodded before indicating for Malfoy to follow him and Hermione to an empty classroom.

Once they were in the room she turned to see Malfoy casting some strong privacy wards before seeing Harry do the same, it was only when they were done and wands put away that Malfoy spoke.  
"Potter, word is you can get in touch with Black. I have a request." He finished.  
Harry surprised at this turn of events was unsure. First was the fact that Malfoy had defended Hermione against someone, never mind the fact it was Ron. Then he'd been civil and spoke to them without a trace of his usual arrogant sneer.  
"O.K. Malfoy, what's this request?" he asked, worried what it could be. What was asked was so surprising that Harry didn't know what to think.  
"I need out. Out of the Malfoy house, I need him to adopt me, I want to be a Black, my father is an arrogant self-centred idiot, my mother is if anything worse. I want out before my face to the world becomes the real me. I hate that I have to be that arrogant ponce." He finished.

"Now I am going to draw my wand and swear an oath on my magic that this is true." He said and then matched his actions to words.  
Once the vow had taken place he suddenly made a second vow "I Promise on my magic to be a true friend to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ita Erit.†"  
Blinking at the second vow Hermione almost shrieked as she shouted at him. "You NITWIT! Do you have any idea how dangerous that vow was? Should you have any doubts of being our friend you'll lose your magic! You complete and utter IDIOT!"  
She couldn't believe what she had seen though, they had a true friend in the form of one Draco Malfoy.

Harry was looking on with an amused glance at Hermione as she had her outburst and Malfoy looked towards him for back-up, Harry held his hands up and spoke.  
"Don't look at me, welcome to the perks of being our friend, a guaranteed Hermione Rant at least once a week." He said finishing with a smile towards the girl who had his heart.  
Walking over he pulled her into his arms.  
"Well I can't promise anything Malf – Draco, but I'll get word to him. It would be much easier to do if I could get a message to Pettigrew as well."  
Seeing the look of confusion on Draco's face Harry elaborated.  
"He owes me his life, I didn't understand what that meant until this beauty in my arms – "  
"Shut up" He heard her whisper trying to hide her blush 'Damn that illusions good' he thought.  
"Ahem, well until she explained Life Debts. If I could get a message to him, even on parchment then I could call it in and get Sirius cleared." He finished.

Draco stood there with something akin to surprise on his face, before a flurry of emotions passed his face until it seemed to settle in . . . determined resolution.  
"I may have a way, give me a couple of days and I'll either succeed in getting him to you or tell you I can't." He finished.

Harry tried to ignore the feeling of hope welling up in his chest at Draco's words.  
"ok." He said quietly.

Hermione could feel how tense Harry was at the thought of possibly getting his hands on his parents true betrayer and decided to do something about it, turning in his arms so she was facing him, she pulled him into her arms and held him close.  
Once the tenseness left him she pulled back and looked up to his face before whispering "I love you." This had the desired effect of bringing a small smile to his face as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Draco.

"So what now, as far as everyone knows we hate each other? And I can't act like that with that vow you just made. If I did you might doubt the friendship and you'll lose your magic." She heard Harry say to Draco.  
"Well, I can easily avoid you for a few days, and then if we're able to get me adopted into the Black family, then I can use a little known rule in the Hogwarts by-laws that allows a re-sorting should the student no longer feel safe within their own dormitory.  
"And trust me, if I started to be your friend openly after leaving my family, well you know what would happen." He finished with a bit of a grimace.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement, and after a little more smalltalk, Draco left the room.  
Harry re-applied the privacy charms and set a locking charm upon the door before turning back to Hermione, thoughts a-whirl.  
"Well that was surprising. Talk about hidden allies!" he finished his voice somewhat filled with shock.  
Seeing Hermione nod before she looked to the side shifting uncomfortably on her feet Harry walked up to her.  
Hoping to set her at ease with whatever was bugging her he gently placed his hands upon her shoulders.  
"Mia, what is it?" Sighing before dropping the illusion and reverting back to her feline features she looked up to him.  
"Harry, I don't know what to think anymore." She said quietly grabbing his hand and drawing him to the window and settling down on the sill.

"Mia, I can't help if you don't tell me what's worrying you." He finished placing his fingers under her chin and lifting her head to look her in the eyes, willing her to see he would be there for her.  
He didn't know if it was his words or his actions that did the trick, but she wrapped her arms around his upper body, pressing the side of her face into his chest as she spoke.

"It's Ron, the way he acted, if that's what he was like while he still thinks I'm fully human, what'll he be like if my secret, no when my secret gets out?"  
Feeling her tremble in his arms as she held on to him tightly, he lifted one of his hands from around her waist and gently started stroking her back while thinking.  
Coming to the end of his thoughts he kissed the tip of her ear that was sticking up out her hair closest to him and then he finally spoke.  
"Mia. You know I haven't had the greatest of lives right? One thing I did learn though is friendship should never be at the expense of your own happiness.  
"If he can't or won't accept you for what and who you are then he was never really your friend. You know, I only kept talking to him to keep the peace around us don't you?"  
Hermione looked up to him shock plain to see in the way her iris' had widened, chuckling slightly at her expression he kissed the tip of her small muzzle.

"I'm telling you now, if he tries to upset or hurt you because you're with me then my decisions made, I won't stand for that.  
If he won't talk to you when this comes to light"  
He tweaked one of her ears gently  
"Then he's a fool because he'll have lost two friends. I don't care anymore. YOU'RE my priority."  
He finished with strength in his voice.  
Hermione moved her arms from around his torso to up around his neck, before pulling him down for a long heartfelt kiss.  
After they finished, breaking for air, Hermione got up and reapplied her illusion before nodding towards Harry to drop the locking and privacy wards before they left the room hand in hand to head for the evening meal.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.

†Ita Erit - So it will be.  
I did this as I get bored with the overused 'So Mote it Be'

I normally answer questions in the reviews direct but as the one reviewer left it as a guest review I'll answer them here:

Victoria. In answer to how they kiss - I picture Hermione as only having a short muzzle and still a semblance of lips even in her true cat-form.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 6:

It had been two days since their talk with Draco and Harry was on edge, the only times he could relax were the evenings they spent in the Room of Requirement when he was helping to brush he fur down on her back from where her clothes would have caught it during the day and mussed it up aggravating her until she could get out of her clothes.

He was sat on the couch facing the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione curled up into his side as he ran his hand through her hair causing her to purr quietly.  
Somehow the sound of her purring was helping him to keep calm and order his thoughts. Looking down to Hermione he spoke.

"Mia, do you think we'll be able to do this? Get Sirius declared innocent? I mean Fudge wouldn't listen last time." He finished, the true fear coming out.  
Looking quickly around the common room and seeing they were alone, Hermione threw up a couple of Notice-Me-Nots and a and a silencing spell so no-one would know what was said, or recall what they had seen. Dropping her illusion and straddling his lap, she took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"Harry, with what you've got planned if we get that rat, I promise you you'll have your Godfather back."  
As she finished her ears twitching slightly, her tell to how highly charged her own emotions were she leaned in and placed a long loving kiss upon his lips before pulling away, and finishing by quickly licking the tip of his nose with a cheeky wink.  
Her ears twitched a bit more when there was the sound of tapping coming from the widow, looking round they saw an owl waiting to be let in.

Quickly Hermione re-applied the illusion before climbing off Harry and opening the window.  
The owl flew over to Harry and landed on the arm of the couch next to him, holding out its leg. Harry took the parchment as Hermione came over with an owl treat from her pocket; she had started to keep a few on her person for when Hedwig would show up unexpectedly.

Giving the owl the treat she watched as Harry read the small slip of parchment and his face lit up with the brightest smile she had seen since the day Draco said he would try something.  
Harry held the parchment out for her to read and soon she was grinning like the cat that had got the cream. It had three lines of text.

_H & Hr_

_Got Rat. Meet in third floor corridor_

_DM_

Harry watched as his girlfriends' smile grew before leaping out of the couch and picking her up, spinning with laughter as she squealed slightly.

"Harry! Put me down" she said as she held on to him tightly.  
Once he'd done that she dropped the privacy charms about them so other people could use the couch.

Hermione couldn't say what her exact thoughts were as they went through the halls of the castle, only that she was happy that her Harry would soon be able to have a semblance of a family with Sirius.  
She had a momentary cloud pass across her face at the thought of the word Family. Ever since it was confirmed she was a witch her parents had become overly strict with her. Only allowing her to learn magic so she could control the strange outbursts she gave off. Shaking her head at these thoughts she easily kept up with Harry as they ran through the hallways.

It wasn't long before they got to the corridor where Draco was waiting for them.  
She nearly swore when she first caught sight of him – his face was a mess. His right eye was nearly swollen shut, and his left check was heavily bruised.  
As she gasped Harry was quicker to get the questions out.  
"Draco! What the hell happened? Why aren't you in the hospital wing? Are you hurt anywhere else? Do you need help with anything?"

Hermione looked on impressed, all of the questions were for Draco, he hadn't even considered Pettigrew from the moment he saw Draco's battered face. Quietly Draco spoke.

"My family as I stunned the rat who they were helping, I've only just returned, the rest of my body, walking from here to the hospital wing." Draco finished as he pushed off the wall.  
Reaching into his robes he removed a small box.

"He's in here, the box is unbreakable and he's stunned. I've charmed the inside of the box to keep him that way." He finished passing Hermione the box as he nearly collapsed, would have done had Harry not caught him.

"Woah, hang in there Draco. Hermione keep hold of that box." Harry said.  
Hermione watched as Harry's patronus then flared out of his wand and he spoke to it.  
"Madam Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy's hurt, we're on the third floor corridor on our way to you."  
Harry finished sending the message before pulling Draco's arm around his shoulder, and Hermione did the other side so they could help him walk.

Draco couldn't believe what was happening, he thought it would take a lot longer for either Harry or Hermione to show any sort of care for him with how he'd treated them. Yet as soon as he'd made that vow and come clean to them about what he wanted, regardless of who his family were, they had treated him as if he were a different person to the arrogant prince of Slytherin.

Now all he needed to do was recover from the injuries he'd sustained dodging his parents curses as he'd made his escape from their home, he could no longer consider it his, and hope that Sirius Black would give him the second chance at turning his life around that he was so desperate for.  
These thoughts went through his head all the way to the hospital wing. It was only when he passed the Mian doors did he realise where he was.

Suddenly he heard Madam Pomfrey directing Harry and Hermione to help him to a specific bed before Harry helped him lay down on it.  
"That'll do, now please leave while I tend to Mr. Malfoy" She said.  
No longer wishing to be associated with his Father he managed to grab the handle of his wand and spoke.

"I renounce my Family Name, I am Draco NoName. Ita Erit." As he finished his body flared with a white glow as the renuntiatum familiam vow took hold.  
This was the last thing he was conscious of before darkness claimed him.

Hermione followed Harry out of the Hospital wing as they made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. There was a time she would have tried to get Harry to go to Dumbledore, but knowing what he had made Harry have to live with disabused her of that trust.  
Once they got to the door seeing Harry's hesitation she took charge and knocked the door.  
immediately they heard the stern voice of their head of house bid them enter and she pushed the door open and walked in with Harry trailing behind her.

"Well this is a surprise, I just get a message from Madam Pomfrey about Malfoy being brought in by you two, and before I can even send a message summoning you, you arrive. Care to tell me what you know about what happened?" She said looking at them sternly, Normally this expression on her favourite teacher would have Hermione telling all she knew, but this was too important.

"Sorry Ma'am, but we can't tell you anything, we would like you in your position of Deputy Headmistress to call the head of the DMLE please. It's important" She finished.

The look of shock on McGonagall's face would have had her laughing if the situation weren't so serious.

"I see" she spoke, before turning to her fireplace and making the requested call.  
It wasn't long before she moved away from the fireplace and a tall stern looking woman stepped through, she had her greying Auburn hair done in a long braid, chiselled features and was wearing a monacle along with her red Auror robes.  
The only outward sign that she may hold a more important position than the other Aurors was a small shoulder patch that Harry hadn't seen on any others.

"Ok, what's this about?" she asked looking at the Deputy Headmistress, who in turn indicated Hermione who was just now putting the box that Draco had given Harry on to the floor while Harry was already pointing his wand at it.

Knowing what was coming next Harry took a steadying breath before nodding to Hermione.  
He watched as she lifted the lid and removed a rat from the box, a rat missing a toe off it's front paw.  
He watched as she set it on the floor carefully before backing away before he spoke.

"Professor, please can you cast the animagus reversal spell on the rat?" he asked.  
Hearing this request they saw the DMLE Head pull out her own wand and point it at the rat before she nodded to the Professor.  
Harry watched with an almost clinical detachment as McGonagall cast the spell.  
In front of everyone the rat turned into Peter Pettigrew, and above McGonnagalls' gasp Harry spoke to the DMLE head whilst keeping his wand trained on Pettigrew.  
"My Parent's true betrayer, Madam"

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it, please let me know,  
Constructive criticism always welcome, flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Hermione watched on as the head of the DMLE's face dropped into that of shock, before she grabbed a pair of magic suppressing cuffs and went and slapped them on Pettigrew  
Once that was done she cast an enervate on the short balding man.

Hermione watched as he looked around. She was filled with revulsion that she had once helped look after this man in rat form when he was known only as scabbers.  
Before anyone could speak she else could speak she heard Harry's voice talking to Pettigrew.

"Petter Pettigrew as one who owes their life to me I am calling in said life-debt.  
You are to tell truthfully the crimes you have commited that led to Sirius Black being wrongfully imprisoned, and will will submit to Vertaserum testing on those grounds.  
This will count towards working off the debt you owe me, So I have spoken, So it will be."

As she watched a short burst of light flared between Pettigrew and Harry, signifying that magic had accepted the life debt before Peter started speaking as the magic compelled him.  
She slowly made her way to Harry's side and listened as Peter described how he had gleefully led his master to the potters hideout in Godrics hollow, how while James battled Voldemort he had set the Anti-apparation wards that stopped Lily taking Harry and fleeing.

As he described this Hermione grabbed hold of Harry around his waist as it looked like he was about to loose his temper with the rat.  
Quickly she drew her wand and conjured a small armchair before pushing Harry into it and sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him in order to try and give him some comfort.

While she did this Pettigrew carried on talking, much to the shock of both the Auror and the Profesor. He continued on about how he had watched as James fell and then almost reverently went on about Lily begging for Harry's life before describing how the Dark Lord had struck her down and then turned his wand upon Harry.  
He described in amazement as the green of the killing curse seemed to strike Harry's forhead before rebounding and hitting the Dark Lord causing his body to explode along with most of Harry's Nursery.

He then went on to detail how he watched as a rat when Sirius had got to the cottage swearing vengeance upon the Rat before he lifted Harry out of his crib and went to leave until Hagrid had shown up, and upon Dumbledores orders taken Harry, this being the last anyone in the wizarding world except Dumbledore and McGonagall would see him.

Hermione started to let lose a growl hearing this and was only calmed by Harry who she had been comforting, wrapping an arm around her waist and slipping his other hand in gentle strokes down her back.  
However should she have dropped her illusion no-one would have doubted this cat was out for blood.

Pettigrew finally finished with the true description of what had happened the day Sirius had caught up to him, and how he had laughed at the fact he'd got away with the betrayal.

The Auror spoke once Pettigrew had finished.  
"Peter Pettigrew, as of this moment you are under arrest for the conspiracy to end a family line, namely the Potters. You are also charged with aiding and abetting a known criminal, one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
You are to be taken in for questioning, with Vertaserum, and dependent upon your answers, we may have to add additional charges.  
Mr. Potter, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier, my names Amelia Bones. I don't know how such a miscarriage of justice happened, but be assured as soon as I get back to the ministry I'll have the Kiss on Sight order lifted on your godfather, and have it put in every paper that should he present himself to Bones Manor I will grant him asylum until a fair trial can be arranged."

Feeling how ridged Harry was holding himself and hearing him try and talk a couple of times, Hermione looked up and spoke for him.  
"Madam Bones, thank you. You truly don't know what this means for Harry. Right now if I got my cl – Hands, on Dumbledore I don't think he'd leave the hospital wing anytime soon!" She finished with a growl in her chest.

"Miss. Granger!" McGonagall spoke up. "How dare you speak about the Headmaster so! I'm afraid that I'll have to see you in detention toni –"  
"How dare you!" Harry interrupted his head of house. "Issuing Punishments without investigating all your facts. It's been the same every year."  
Slowly Hermione felt herself lifted off Harry's lap before he got up and placed her back in the chair. She couldn't say anything for the tears threatening to fall at the way another person in authority was behaving.  
"For your information _Deputy_" The honorific said with such sarcasm as there was no doubt he was questioning her ability in such a station.  
"Hermione is well within her rights to voice such **opinions**. You can not control what people think. Should you try to inflict further punishment then I feel quite confident in saying her detentions will go unattended. "  
The look of shock on McGonagall's face was made worse when both Pettigrew and Madam Bones nodded.  
It certainly meant something when a criminal and the head of law enforcement agreed!

"Professor I can honestly say I have never seen such a blatant attempt to intimidate as that. Dumbledore is responsible for what happened to Harry, Hermione was defending Harry it seems, though I don't know why she had to do so with such vehemence. And you try punish her because she doesn't like the man who caused her to have this reaction?  
That is not how the head of Gryffindor worked when I was a student! I expect you to withdraw that detention now."

Hermione couldn't handle the emotions going through her system now, The one woman she had aspired to be like had broken her trust, and a complete stranger was helping to defend her along with her boyfriend who had placed himself between Hermione and the professor as if he were protecting her.  
She could no longer hold back the tears and let out a quiet sob, trying not to let it be heard. But it was heard by everyone in the room, and before she could even bring her hands up to cover her face Harry was there, lifting her into his arms before settling in the chair.  
She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall.  
She couldn't understand why, why was her Head of house trying to punish her for doing the right thing.

Harry looked down to the trembling witch in his arms who was currently trying to bury her head in his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head, aware that although the illusion didn't let him feel her changes he still had to be careful not to catch one of her ears, before looking up at McGonagall with one of the coldest expressions he'd ever graced her with.  
"Happy now? We came to you for help, this is the kindness she receives."

McGonagall's face fell and she did look ashamed that she had driven her favourite student to tears with her words.  
It made her stop and think. She always gave punishments to those who spoke against the headmaster, yet from the reactions in the room everyone was acting as if she was in the wrong.  
In order to keep the peace she decided she'd let it go this once.  
"Very well, the detention won't stand."

Amelia was forced to hide her smile that and went and grabbed Pettigrew by the arm and stood by the fire.  
"I will leave once you let these two out, if I hear of any untoward actions upon these two I'll return with a strong Auror presence."  
Looking towards Harry she spoke. "If you need to get a message to me in future simply tell my niece"

Harry looked back at the Auror and nodded, not even bothering with the transfiguration tutor, he couldn't even think of her as a professor anymore with her actions, maybe one day if she truly did regret her actions, and showed it. But not now.

Slowly he stood up being sure to keep a grip on Hermione so she wouldn't fall.  
She still kept her face buried in his chest once they were both stood up.  
"Thank you for your time Madam Bones" He finished before guiding Hermione out the room.  
The last thing he heard before the door close was the sound of the floo as he led Hermione away back up to the Room of Requirement 7th floor.  
Curfew wasn't until another 2 hours and he knew brushing Hermione's back and hair would help to calm both of them down after today.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.  
I will admit not too happy with this chapter, i re-wrote it 3 times!  
Hopefully the next one won't give me too much of a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Over the next week things went pretty standard until the Friday night in the common room. Harry and Hermione were sat at a table going over their homework when a nondescript brown owl came in through the window and landed next to them.  
Harry took the letter addressed to him confusion on his face at first until he saw the pawmark over the seal on the envelope.

He opened it after quickly looking around the common room to be sure they weren't disturbed.  
Pulling Hermione's chair closer she let out a squeak of surprise before laying her head on his shoulder to read the letter with him.

_Hey pup,_

_I got your letter with the unusual request and suggestion to head to Bones manor.  
I can honestly say that this is the best time I have spent in captivity! Amelia can't half cook, and what's better is she's been teaching me to as well, I can now boil water without burning the pan!_

_Well enough of that.  
I had to re-read your request off Draco NoName a few times and am not surprised at his actions.  
I will grant his request to be adopted on the condition he understands that you come first Harry.  
I messed up 15 years ago when I went after the rat, I won't do it again.  
If he can accept that then he will be adopted as a full family member, if not I will bring him under the protection of the house as a ward of the family. I will do this before it is known he's renounced his family name.  
The only reason I haven't insisted he give me a vow is because of the vow he gave you two._

_Now I must go as I've got another cooking lesson coming up. She's upgrading me to boiled vegetables today. Should be good practice for dealing with the Wizenmegot at my trial.  
OW – DAMN WOMAN THAT HURT! – sorry pup I'm using a dicta quill and Madam Bones didn't take too kindly to being referred to as a vegetable with her being on the Wizenmegot, and she's a damn good aim with her wand and pinching hexes! I guess I should have said Excluding Madam Bones it would be good practice._

_Be sure to keep your grades up and look after that beautiful witch of yours, I couldn't tell you how pleased I was to read you two were finally together, I feel as your Godfather, I should tell you, hurt her and it won't be just her father coming for you -_

"At least he cares about me" Harry heard Hermione's whisper. This set some alarm bells off so he decided he would drag her to the Room of Requirement the next day.

_O.K. Godfatherly duties done._

_I've just been reminded by Amelia that my trial has been arranged for the Friday of 18__th__ September.  
Hopefully I'll be a free man by then and regardless of what Dumbledore thinks, you're welcome to come and live with me – I'll even allow visitors! _

_Take care pup  
I love you  
Snuffles_

Harry didn't realise he had started crying by the time he'd finished the letter.  
The last lines had overwhelmed him, He would have a home.  
It wasn't until he felt Hermione pull his head down on to her shoulder that he noticed.  
He wrapped his arms around her and let the tension go, he didn't understand why he was crying when he was this happy but he didn't try to stop the tears.

It was a good fifteen minutes later when he'd calmed down again and lifted his head, without thinking he gently kissed her cheek and whispered his thanks as she squeezed his shoulder in response.

"Potter I've given you a week and you're still messing with my girl." Ron's voice interrupted them.  
Harry couldn't believe his ears, Ron had avoided them since the confrontation but now he was verbally attacking him – even though he hadn't done anything wrong.

Sighing and standing up to turn to face Ron he saw that the common room had filled up some since he last looked.  
"Ron, I don't know where you get off thinking Hermione is your girl, Hell she isn't mine. She's her own person – it's her choice who she dates. Not Yours; Not mine. Hers." Harry finished in a quiet tone that most of Gryffindor had learnt meant if the person that was annoying him didn't shut up they would soon wish they had.

"Come off it Potter" Ron spat Harry's name as if it was something disgusting. "What the hell do you see in her? She's plain, got nothing up top, annoying and bossy, what does she do for you? Or has she spread her legs for you alre-"  
Ron didn't get to finish his sentence when a spell from the stairs of the girls' tower hit him square in the face.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Ron screamed as Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex went to work on him, while at the same time before he could move Fred and George Hit him with a petrifying Jinx and levitating charm respectively.  
"Don't mind us-"  
"we'll just take-"  
"Care of the"  
"Trash for you."  
Harry in his anger at Ron's words just nodded at the twins as they took Ron upstairs to his dorm. Knowing the twins like he did, he knew Ron was in for a rough time.  
:_Good_: He thought. :_Maybe that'll teach him_:  
Turning around he saw Ginny had pulled a chair next to Hermione and had an arm around the older girls shoulders. When he saw Hermione's tears his anger rocketed up, but he forced it back down.  
Right now Hermione was his priority.

As he moved closer he could hear the end of Ginny's words.  
"-n't believe that prat. Look at it like this; you've got Harry who loves you, Not the Boy-Who-Lives, but the real person ok?" Ginny finished with a slight smile.  
As Harry got in front of them he crouched down in front of Hermione and took her hands in his own. Slightly alarmed that he could feel her fur he threw up the same privacy charm as by the tree, about the three of them.  
Hermione was that upset that her concentration was breaking and he knew it was just a matter of time before the illusion broke, without saying a word he opened his arms and stood as Hermione fell into them.  
Sitting on the seat next to Ginny he cradled Hermione on his lap.  
"Ginny, don't freak out in a few seconds please?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny looked back to him with an eyebrow raised but nodded. It was a good thing he had asked that when he did because no sooner had he finished than the illusion drop.  
He saw her eyes widen slightly but then she had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Well this explains a lot" She said.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione who had calmed down a little wondered what Ginny meant and raised her head to look at the girly with a questioning expression on her feline face, unknowing that she'd lost the illusion.  
"What?" she asked quietly.  
Looking directly into Hermione's eyes she spoke.

"It explains why I sometimes thought I saw a tail going into the shower at stupid times in the morning." Ginny said.  
At her words Hermione's eyes widened and she looked around in a slight panic, but seeing no-one take notice of them she realised what her Harry had done and tightened her hug for a moment in thanks.

"You . . .You don't mind?" Hermione asked Ginny quietly.  
"Why the hell should I? You're still the same Hermione just in a different packaging. What's important is in here, and here." She said pointing to Hermione's heart then head.  
"I'm not my brother, I'm your friend/little sis regardless O.K?" hearing this Hermione smiled, letting out a contented purr as Harry stroking her hair was also helping to keep her calm.

Ginny looked on at the pair, glad she'd managed to put Hermione's mind at ease, glad that she'd let go of her crush on Harry last year. Sure she'd always have a soft spot for him, but it was time to put a childs dream where it belonged. In the past. She much preferred being his friend anyway, she knew she wouldn't be able to cope with whatever it was that caused Harry to have trouble with showing affection. Only one girl could help him there and she was currently curled up on his lap purring.

Shaking her head at the scene she had a quick thought and reached into here pocket and took out the little camera she carried everywhere, and took the photo, which came out the bottom straight away. She hit the duplicate button twice so Harry and Hermione could have copies and handed them over.  
"Make sure you only let those you want see these. She said quietly, before putting her own in her charmed diary that would only open for her.

Seeing the two smiles on her friends she smiled back at them.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone." She said before getting up and hugging the two of them.  
As she let go she watched as Hermione Re-applied the illusion before Harry dropped the privacy charm.

Hermione smiled once again to Ginny and whispered her thanks before sliding off Harry's lap and into the seat next to him.  
"No problem, now I'm pretty sure Harry's got the third and fifth Law of Transfiguration mixed up there." She said pointing at his essay before laughing at his expression as she walked away from them.

As they both turned back to their essays Harry smiled as Hermione leaned in to him. He quickly kissed her cheek whispering "I love you" Before turning back to his homework while thinking how to get Hermione to explain her comment from the letter earlier when he took her to the Room of Requirement tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it let me know.  
Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 9:

The next morning Harry woke up early and after his shower and morning ablutions headed down to the kitchens.  
No sooner than he got there was he attacked by a hyper-active Dobby. "Harrypottersir! You is early todays!" What cans Dobby be doings!" Harry had to take a moment to translate the fast-speaking elf's words before he answered.

"Remember that picnic basket I asked for last week? I was wondering if you have one to han-" Before he could finish Dobby disappeared in a green blur before returning with the basket.  
"I stasised it I did! All in there is fresh Master Harry Potter Sir!"  
Shaking his head at the energetic elf he thanked him before making his way back to the common room.

Just as he was entering the room he heard a voice shouting "Pierco!" and a spell collide into his shoulder, piercing a hole in it.  
Slamming back into the wall as he screamed in pain, he looked up to see Ron's smug face, as he held his wand towards Harry.  
as he was trying to get his own wand out to defend himself Ron sent a bludgeoner into his other arm breaking the bone. as he felt faint from the blood loss Harry thought :_Damn bastard must have nicked an artery!:_ An inhuman yowl erupted from the direction of the girls dormitory and the last thing he saw was an angry illusion-less Hermione wearing only a red robe slam into Ron before he passed out.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione awoke purring from the dream she had been having. Her and Harry had been kissing and Harry's hands had FINALLY worked their way up to caress her breasts, ok they were on top of her clothes but it was further than either of them had gone in reality. Yes she had straddled his lap quite a few times and been able to feel his desire poking her under his trousers, but otherwise their hands had stayed in the safe territories.

Stretching she let out a quiet mewl before looking about her bed. Glad that she didn't have to supress her cat side as much anymore with the knowledge Harry accepted all of her.  
Spotting the red silk robe that had been left at the foot of the bed she thought she needed to do something to thank Ginny as the girl had cornered her on the way to bed and given it to her, for her quick trips to and from the shower to her bed.

Quickly getting up and throwing the robe around her furry shoulders before belting it closed so her body wasn't on display she went to go towards the bathroom before she quietly heard a shouted piercing charm followed by the one voice screaming in pain she never wanted to hear like that.  
Forgetting to place her illusion she ran from her dorm past a few other startled girls before she came to the top of the stairs to the common room.

Stopping dead, horrified at the sight she saw Harry on the floor bleeding out of his shoulder and Ron towering over him, she moved like lightning as another spell left Ron's wand and slammed into Harry's arm and she heard the break.

Letting out a guttural yowl she attacked Ron, Claws slashing across his torso and another set across his cheek forcing him to stumble back, without thought she grabbed his wand out his hand and snapped it as he stumbled back.  
She watched as the colour drained from his face as she stood between him and her Harry, hand raised and claws extended.

Ginny who had heard the commotion along with most of Gryffindor tower and come down to see what was wrong, stepped next to her feline friend and whispered.  
"Harry! Take care of him, I'll handle my brother." She finished drawing her wand and pointing it at the youngest Weasley male who was currently hunching over pressing a hand to his face and chest respectively.

The twins who had arrived in the room at the same time as Hermione took one look at each other and nodded.  
Fred Hermione thought, went to stand next to Ginny as George came over and started sending healing charms into Harry's shoulder. Relaxing after a couple of minutes while Hermione cradled Harry's head in her lap, tears falling down her fur, she looked up as he spoke.  
"O.K. I've stopped the bleeding, but we need to get him to the Hospital wing."

Hermione nodded and turned to see one of the prefects looking at her with shock.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
"Err. . .Hermione." George spoke up from the floor. "You're a cat." He said bluntly, figuring that for once humour wouldn't be advisable, plus after seeing what her claws could do there was no way he wanted to piss this witch off.  
Letting out a shocked gasp Hermione realised what had happened and started shaking, soon the whole world would know, she'd be an outcast – she'd

"Hermione!" George shouted.  
"Go get dressed and meet us in the hospital wing. Non in Gryffindor will let this out, even my brother – Gryff's stick together. You're our friend!" He said forcefully. Made all the more of an impact as it wasn't broken speech said with Fred as well.  
Nodding Hermione ran back upstairs and grabbed a quick change of clothes before rushing a quick shower and applying her illusion.  
Once that was done she ran to the hospital wing thankful that shed chosen a skirt as it didn't interfere with her hidden tail too much.

Running through the doors to the hospital wing she looked around, Ignoring Ron who shrank away from her on his bed she looked towards Ginny who was at the foot of his bed wand drawn, keeping him there.  
Ginny pointed towards Harry's usual bed hidden behind a privacy screen, that was all the direction she needed before rushing around it.

As she came around the corner she heard Madam Pomfrey talking to the twins.  
"That was some good first aid done, where'd you learn that, you definitely saved his life." Hearing that Harry would have died if not for George's intervention she launched herself at the twins repeating "Thankyou Thankyou!" over and over again.

Madam Pomfrey looked on, glad it was one of the twins who had saved Harry's life, she knew they would never abuse the life-debt owed. Her feelings were proven as George spoke.  
"No fear Hermione, He's more our brother than that prat Ron is. Now it's my turn to watch over him until either or father or the Auror's get here."

With that he gently turned Hermione over to his brother before stepping around the screen to free up Ginny.  
As he did Hermione turned to see Harry on the bed unconscious, and very pale. With Fred holding her up as she nearly collapsed at the sight she didn't notice when Ginny stepped up to her other side.

"Hey cat." Ginny said quietly earning a short laugh from Hermione, knowing Ginny had only said that to try make her smile.  
"He'll be fine don't worry." Looking towards the nurse Ginny spoke again. "Can you put up some stronger privacy charms please – I think Hermione needs to let go." Nodding and understanding what was being asked Madam Pomfrey walked over to the wall and activated the runic charms that muffled sound and masked what could be seen from around the bed.

Smiling her thanks at Ginny Hermione dropped the illusion, still somewhat worried about Fred's reaction. She needn't have bothered as he just took one look at her before he finally spoke.  
"What? Why you looking as if you think I'll hate you? Sheesh girl, you are our friend so stop the worry ok?"  
Hearing the honesty in his tone she smiled. "Thanks Fred" She whispered as she took one of Harry's hands in hers, running her other hand through his hair.  
"Madam Pomfrey, How long until he gets better?" She asked quietly.

The nurse looked on with a smile on her face, seeing the complete devotion this girl had to Harry.  
"If the blood replenishing and skele-grow work properly he should be ready to leave by morning.  
"I'm sorry it won't be sooner but even with magic some wounds take time."  
Hermione nodded that she'd understood.

"When will our father and the DMLE be notified Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked, knowing it was the schools duty to inform them of this attack.  
"Th – They won't" Madam Pomfrey sighed. I informed the Headmaster as soon as it was made knows what happened, he has refused to allow me to summon anyone." She said with a frown on her face.

Hermione looked up towards her, irises narrowing in anger. "Has he said no-one can send messages to their family Ma'am?" She asked with a distinct growl to her voice.  
Hoping to help keep her calm Ginny wrapped an arm about Hermione's shoulders, as she saw Fred nodding and pointing to the cat girl, making it plain he wanted to know the same.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to think about it a moment and then smiled.  
"Nope, just that I can't inform anyone about Harry's predicament unless they come to me." Hermione nodded at this information and turned to Fred.  
"Please let Susan Bones know that we need to speak with her Aunt Amelia urgently, just say that an attack on Harry is being covered up. That should do it."

Turning to Ginny she opened her mouth to speak again but Ginny cut her off.  
"I've already sent an owl to Daddy, if you can't get the DMLE through Susan, then I know he will request an Auror or two with him from her, as head of his department he can actually do that."  
Hermione smiled her thanks, she could see how much it was hurting Ginny to act against her brother, but she was holding it together.

After a short hug the three of them turned back to watch Harry as he slept on. Unaware of what was to become of Ron because of his actions towards Harry.  
Hermione leaned in and placed a gentle kiss from her muzzle on Harry's forehead before leaning back and sitting down, glad it was a Saturday as she wasn't going anywhere but staying by her Harry's side until he was released.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it?  
Constructive criticism welcome - Flames will be ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter: I just write for fun!

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that some people's actions in this story while make for a good read, need some frame of reference to understand their actions.  
For this reason this chapter will be focused on that in the form of Dates leading up to the Friday Harry met Hermione in the library.

* * *

Monday 31st August  
Headmasters Office:

Dumbledore sat staring out the window wearily watching and waiting.  
The express would be pulling in with the students that night. Letting out a deep sigh he contemplated the past.  
It had all been set ready – Voldemort had been perfectly groomed to be the worst Dark Lord out.

He thought back to those days after Grindelwald, how he was the most revered wizard in existence since Merlin. He had thought back to when he had met the young impressionable Tom Riddle, a few compulsions on the orphans mind and he would be the most feared Dark Lord out in a few years. There wasn't much he needed to do, only supress the already tattered feelings of compassion for his fellow human, Riddle was already prime material.

He'd hated to do it – Hated what he did in the name of good. But only he could guide the warding world. Only he could heard the sheep properly. Watched as the Purebloods ignored the rise of Voldemort, had cried for all the innocence lost because of what he needed to do.  
He'd already chosen when to defeat Riddle and then he'd heard THAT prophecy. It would lead to the undoing of all his manipulations; this could not happen – without him in charge the wizarding world would progress forwards – catch up with Muggles way of thinking. Traditions would fall by the wayside!

It had taken long hours of study and thought before he'd managed to guide both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom to the protection ritual, he knew the rebound would tear the Dark Lords spirit from his body, just as he knew that he'd mad a Horcruxes. Once the Dark Lord was re-born, he would track down the reMianing Horcruxes and then whichever boy had been marked he would lead to their death at the hands of Voldemort, thus completing the prophecy, and at that moment he'd take Voldemort out.  
His star would rise once more and he could continue to guide the wizarding world how he thought was for the good of all.

He'd hated what he'd subjected the Potter boy to, knowing his Godfather had been innocent but needing him out the way – he knew it was necessary to control the boy, he'd needed him weak and in awe of the wizarding world. That didn't make things easier for him, just as he knew that he had no future – this was why he let the boy get away with so much. He'd only have a short existence therefore while at school he would try to let the boy live it.

"Topsy!" He called his personal elf. *POP* "Yes sir" the elf said quietly.  
Taking a vial of potion out of his sleeve he passed it to the elf. "I order you to make sure the contents of this vial are in Minerva McGonagall's drink tonight." The elf took the vial and with the barest of respect replied. "Topsy will do . . . sir" before popping away.  
:_There that should keep her loyal for another year. . .:_ He thought before turning to his desk and back to the paperwork for the upcoming tournament.

-o.O.O.o-

Tuesday September 1st:  
Platform 9 ¾

Ron looked around the platform, spying his two friends – well the famous boy and the bookworm.  
It astounded him that they truly believed he was their friend – He had decided early on in his first year that he'd "Befriend" the Boy-Who-Lived and use that friendship to get his lot in life.  
Why work hard when you're the famous friend of the BWL?  
Smiling to conceal his smirk he went up to them.

"Hey guy's let's grab a compartment quick!" seeing that they were both eager he followed them on to the express. As he walked down the corridor he took the opportunity to check Hermione out.  
:_soon, hopefully if all goes to plan:_ He'd didn't find her all that attractive compared to the likes of Lavender Brown or the quidditch team chasers. But he thought she'd be good for a roll or two, and she would be perfect for doing his homework when the OWL's started.

:_She's my girl, now I've chosen her no one can have her:_ he had this thought going through his mind all the time, to the point he'd convinced himself she was his by right and would enforce that thought by any means. She was going to be his and no one would stop him.  
:_Now how to get her interested. . .:_ he spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts daydreaming of the time when he'd get her, oh it would be him.

The Great Hall:

Harry watched as Dumbledore announced the tournament and the cancellation of quidditch.  
Without thought he KNEW he just knew somehow he'd end up participating. Whether he wanted to or not was immaterial. It was then he decided this year he'd be ready for his yearly life threatening challenge. And what's more he'd make sure his friends stayed safe this time.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione listened on with mounting worry, the boy she had secretly been in love with ever since waking up from being petrified in 2nd year had an expression of determination upon his face.  
Suppressing the urge to growl at what looked like his thoughts flying across the determination, she realised he expected to end up in the tournament. Knowing Harry like she did, she knew he would not want this. Deciding there and then she would research everything she could about the tournament, that way she would be better prepared to help him when he needed it.

-o.O.O.o-

Ron listened on Horrified at the lack of quidditch this year, but then thought about the reason.  
He decided that should Harry finangle his way into the tournament and not bother to tell Ron how, then he would drop him as a friend. He already had what he needed from Harry anyway, he was popular too.

Now how to get Hermione to stay away from Harry. . .

-o.O.O.o-

Draco Malfoy sat watching the spectacle with his sneer firmly in place, it was only then he realised he hadn't consciously chosen to sneer this time. He was becoming the person he pretended to be to avoid his father's wrath again. He'd only questioned the pureblood supremacy theory once, and his mother had slapped him away and watched as his farther Crucio'd him for a few seconds.  
"You are a Malfoy, AND, A pureblood! Act like it!" was all the answer he had received.  
That was Christmas holidays in first year. Now he knew he needed help. He would have to talk to Potter soon.

-o.O.O.o-

Saturday 5th September.

Ron had looked all over the castle and couldn't find Harry anywhere. Growling in frustration he tried the one place he hadn't thought of yet – The Library.  
Harry wasn't there either but Hermione was. Deciding to start his get Hermione interested plan he walked up to her and spoke. "Her Herms, Watcha lookin' this time."

He never noticed how she stiffened at the name he'd called her before trying to wrap an arm around her shoulders, unfortunately for his plan Hermione seemed to spot the book she was after, the other side of the aisle.

"Ron, I'm researching the Tri-Wizard Tournament did you know . . . " He stopped listening as she went into the dangers and fatalities and injuries in it.  
Before long he couldn't take the sound of her voice – yes he'd picked her but that didn't mean he had to deal with this. Making a half-hearted excuse he left, still searching for Harry.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was currently holed up in an empty disused classroom up on the 7th floor that was hidden unless you had the Marauders map or knew of the hidden stairwell behind the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.  
He'd already had dobby furnish the room and was currently sat in a large wingback chair going over his latest purchase. It was a book titled 'Hiding Yourself in Plain Sight' by 'N. I. Puljr' it didn't take him long to realise who had written this particular defence text. Reversing the name spelt the true author. 'R. J. Lupin'  
Smirking at how the marauder had gotten around the law for werewolves publishing books he carried on reading.

_To truly become one with the environment while still and not release any sight sound or smell is impossible, however you can create a null space where nobody will notice anything that their senses are telling them.  
The simple Notice-Me-Not charm works well for this in school, that is because apart from the adults who teach the charm, no one can see through it, thus affording students a modicum of privacy, sometimes even in a crowded room – however should an adult see it the charm can easily be broken by drawing people's attention to the fact it is even there.  
Should you ever find you need true privacy, be you an Auror on mission or simply a parson sat in a park wanting to be undisturbed the hide from existence charm works perfectly. After cast there will be a zone of 3 metres in circumference about you that no-one will be able to see, you will literally "Disappear" from existence while in this bubble._

_Wand movement:  
Starting at the 12 o'clock position a small anticlockwise circle, followed by a flick upwards._

_Incantation:  
Absconde Esse_

_Be warned if you lose focus or do not fully concentrate the charm will not work! So if you choose to use this take a moment before casting to centre your thoughts._

Harry smiled at this, this would be perfect for those times when it was just him and Hermione talking.  
He knew she hated it as much as he when they were having a quiet conversation and people interrupted it.  
He spent the rest of the morning until lunch reading and practicing from his defence texts that he'd purchased via Owl Order.

-o.O.O.o-

Wednesday 9th September.  
Transfiguration Classroom:

McGonagall looked around her class, it was another Slytherin Gryffindor mix. As she wondered around the room correcting movements or shooting an Aquamentai in Finnegan's direction, the poor Irish lad had just incinerated another cushion, she kept her ears open.

As she neared the back she heard Nott whispering to Goyle, moving closer she managed to make out the words "Dumbledore's a fool" and without thought to her actions immediately deducted 10 points and assigned a detention with Filch for that night.  
Walking back towards her desk she tried to figure out her actions, but stopped after a while, it was Dumbledore they were disrespecting after all.

-o.O.O.o-

The Great Hall – Dinner Time.

Harry looked over to Hermione concern showing in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. He'd been practicing his spells of the evening, when Dobby had popped in obviously looking distressed as he pulled his ears.

-Flashback-

_"Trackr Parchment" He finished incanting as his wand held steady to the blank piece on the table. He then went and opened the window before letting out a long high whistle.  
Before moments his beautiful snowy owl flew in and he spoke to her.  
"Hey Hedwig I've got a strange favour to ask, I need you to hide with this parchment somewhere, then I'll try find you, I need to see if my tracking charm works – ok girl?"  
Hedwig bobbed her head in a strange imitation of a nod before taking the parchment from him.  
"If I don't find you in an hour come back here ok?"  
"Hoot hoo" Hedwig answered in what Harry took to be an affirmative as she took off out the window._

_*POP* Dobby was suddenly in front of him tugging his ears looking upset.  
"Dobby?" Harry asked quietly "What's wrong?" Dobby trying to get around his high pitch squeaks of worry tried to talk but couldn't.  
Harry deciding to make things easier on the elf sat cross legged on the floor and grabbed the elf's shoulders._

_"Dobby I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong." Harry spoke.  
"Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby managed to get out as Harry stopped his frantic ear pulling by the simple expedient of grabbing Dobby's hands.  
"I'se not want upset you, but you needs know" Dobby said with tears in his tennis ball sized eyes.  
"Your misses Grangy being always upset – Female elveses tell Dobby she talks herself at night. She wants tell you bigbig secret – she scared you not likes her after it. Elveses know this not true."  
Harry looked on slightly shocked. Hermione was scared he wouldn't like the secret? One he was trying to work out as it was._

_"O.K. Dobby, I promise I'll talk to Hermione soon – I'll call for you when we're alone by the lake in the next few days, and you can help me reassure her I'll stand by her ok?"_

_"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby smiled up at Harry before popping away.  
Shaking his head slightly at the elves antics Harry went to follow his tracking charm to see if he could find his owl._

* * *

A/N Liked i? Hated it?  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 11:

Harry slowly came back to consciousness with a groan.  
"Easy Pup, you've had a rough 24 hours I hear" the voice of his Godfather spoke, as a different but welcome face intruded on his blurred sight.  
It wasn't too blurred for long as he felt his glasses being placed on his face.

Looking up he saw Hermione without her illusion leaning over him. He gently raised his hand and cupped her cheek as a tear slid from her eye.  
"No illusion?" He whispered to her, surprised she'd be herself in front of anyone else.  
"No point" She said back, lifting her paw/hand to hold his hand against her cheek.  
All of Gryffindor know so I don't need it in the tower anymore, it won't be long before the rest of the wizard world know, so I've chosen to let the secret out now. On my terms, with you"

Harry couldn't believe the bravery Hermione was showing, she knew she would be in for a rough time of it, yet wanted to stop hiding.  
"O.K 'Mia, I've always got your back." He said quietly before trying to sit up.  
When he did he felt both Hermione's arm and another slip under his shoulders and help him up.  
Looking towards his Godfather he raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm a free man pup. I had to send the owl late as I'd put my trial date on it. Amelia didn't want Dumbledore to know beforehand, all he knew was that there was going to be a trial – not two, Pettigrew went first . . .

-Flashback-

"Any other business for this body?" Dumbledore's voice boomed out through the Wizenmegots chamber.

Before he could close proceedings Amelia stood up and spoke.  
"Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizenmegot, I move that here and now we move to a trial. New evidence and a new suspect have come to light dealing with the Deaths of Senior Auror James Potter and Enchantress Lilly Potter."

Before anyone Dumbledore could raise an objection Augusta Longbottom rose and seconded the move.  
All Dumbledore could do was call for the vote. Surprising him families from light, neutral and dark leanings all voted to trial.

Amelia was watching Dumbledore's face as she called out. "Bring in the accused. Peter Pettigrew!"  
at this there was an uproar as the name called had been posthumously awarded the Order of Merlin: First Class. That she would call him, and then for him to be brought in to the chamber and placed in the accused chair that rose from the floor was unthinkable.  
Seeing Dumbledore's face pale at this she discretely nodded towards the Senior Auror closest to Dumbledore. His job now was simple, should Dumbledore do anything suspicious he was to stun him.

Approaching the floor she spoke up.  
"Due to the unique situation we're faced with, I move that Vertaserum be administered so no ambiguity will arise for Pettigrew's Guilt or Innocence"  
Again the motion was seconded and agreed with. Feeling that justice was about to be done Amelia turned to Pettigrew and withdrew a vial of Veritaserum and handed it to the tall dark Auror next to him.  
Once the potion had been administered Amelia started questioning Pettigrew, the transcript of the questioning would surprise many when they read the prophet the next day.

_Transcript from trial – AB: Amelia Bones PP: Peter Pettigrew_

_AB: What is your Name?_

_PP: Peter Pettigrew._

_AB: The same Peter Pettigrew who went to school with James and Lilly Potter?_

_PP: Yes._

_AB: Was Sirius black the one who betrayed the Potters?_

_PP: No, I was_

_AB: Did you frame Sirius black for the Potters murders and the murders of 13 Muggles?_

_PP: Yes_

_AB: So you were the secret keeper?_

_PP: Yes_

_AB: Did you tell the Dark Lord where they were?_

_PP: Yes_

_AB: Who cast the Fidelus charm?_

_PP: Albus Dumbled-_

Pettigrew was stunned by Dumbledore at this point, only a moment later was Dumbledore stunned and taken into custody

Amelia looked around the room, and called out. "Those in favour of a Guilty verdict leading to the murders of the Potters?"

The result returned was near unanimous Pettigrew was guilty and sentenced to the reMiander of his life in Azkaban.  
In her job as head of the DMLE she moved to sit in the now vacant Chief Warlocks seat to preside over the next issue.  
"I think we have proof that Dumbledore should not lead this body if he will allow such a miscarriage of justice as this. I move that we vote for a new chief Warlock.  
Again the vote got passed.

The end of the vote was won by Augusta Longbottom who was named as chief witch.

Amelia decided to try clear Sirius' Name without having to subject him to a trial and raised her voice once more to speak.  
"All those in favour of dropping all charges on Lord Black and declaring him innocent?" this time with the evidence provided compelled a unanimous vote of not guilty.

-Flashback-

"So now I'm able to do what I offered last year, if you want, you'll have a home with me." Sirius finished quietly.  
Harry with his own tears of happiness wrapped an arm round Sirius pulling him tight even as he kept hold of Hermione's hand . As he did he whispered.  
"I have a family" Pulling Hermione into the hug as well.

"O.K you three, Mr Potter I need to check you out but if you're moving like that I think I can let you go." They heard Madam Pomfrey say from the foot of the bed.  
letting Harry go they backed away a bit to give her some room.  
"Well you check out fine, Just remember to thank George when you get out, he no doubt saved your life young man." She said after running a few diagnostic spells over him.

Nodding Harry smiled just happy to know he'd be able to get out of there sooner rather than later.  
Turning to Hermione he spoke quickly as Madam Pomfrey left.  
"Mia, every time I try surprise you with a picnic lately something's delayed it or gone wrong.  
Whats say instead of going to lunch we have a non-surprise picnic by our tree?

Hermione nodded happy with that idea before she and Sirius went around the screen to give Harry his privacy.

-o.O.O.o-

"So a cat huh?" Sirius asked Hermione, he'd held his questions back until they both knew Harry would be ok.  
Suddenly feeling self-conscious of her appearance she offered to restore her illusion, but Sirius waved that off before speaking.  
"No, no, that won't be necessary, I'm just curious more than anything, what happened?"  
So Hermione began the tale of how the Polyjuice incident happened, but how for some reason she had become a part cat permanently, right down to the DNA.

"DN Whatnow?" Sirius asked, causing Hermione to roll her eyes as she whispered "Wizards" before she went on to explain it all.  
"So let me get this right, the tiny building blocks that tell the other building blocks how to put us together say that this is you?"  
Hermione nodded again.

"An I thought Harry's luck was weird" He sighed, before putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Well I can promise you this, no matter what, you've got the protection of House Black behind you. You just worry about Harry ok?" at this she threw her arms around Sirius, giving him what Harry called a Grade 1 Hermi-Hug.  
"Thank you, Thank you for accepting me." She said quietly.

It was then she felt another yet familiar pair of arms wrap around both of them.  
"Hey you ok?" She heard Harry asking.  
Nodding she extricated one arm to wrap around her boyfriend before whispering.  
"I am now"

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was sat against the tree by the lake with Hermione and Sirius as they ate their lunch.  
Hermione was feeling a bit down and her ears displayed this as they tilted forward, Harry had just finished trying to wind her up by joking about S.P.E.W. when Sirius had spoken up.  
"Hermione, PLEASE tell me no elves but Dobby took those hats and things!" Surprised at the tone his Godfather had took he'd wrapped an arm about her shoulders and asked back.  
"O.K, what are we missing?"

He saw Hermione looking up at Sirius wondering the same thing. It didn't take long for Sirius to explain. "If an elf is set free, they have a maximum of 5 years before they die, without the Wizard/Elf bond, they lose their magic. You know what happens when a magical being loses his magic." He finished.

Because of this Hermione was now sat curling into Harry's side ears twitching, glad she'd gone without the illusion now as there was no way she could hold it at the moment.  
Harry held her close as she tried to keep her crying low, She knew of two elves that had caught her hats aside from Dobby.

It was at this point, when Harry spoke. "Dobby." *POP*  
"Yes Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby spoke. Ready for further instructions.  
"I need you to gather all the elves that were accidentally released with Hermione's hats and bring them here."  
Yes Harry Potter SIR!" Dobby squeaked out excitedly before popping away.  
"Harry?" Hermione said quietly.  
"It's simple Hermione, they need the bond to live, so I'm going to bond to them, with the condition that you will stop trying to free elves ok?"  
Hermione nodded so fast that her hair flew about causing both Sirius and Harry to laugh.  
*POP* 5 elves returned with Dobby, all glaring at Hermione at first until Harry spoke.

"Stop, don't look at her like that. How many of you tried to tell her why it was wrong? How many know she seeks knowledge before setting a course of action? Are there any books in Hogwarts that tell her about the elf bond?" By the time he was finished all the elves Dobby included were looking at the ground in shame, it was true, no one had tried to tell her.  
"Now Dobby, please go and get Winky for me." Harry said.  
It was only a few seconds when Harry was now looking at all 7 elves and spoke again.

"I've spoken with Hermione and she will be returning to the tower later to get the hidden clothes, and I am offering you all the bond, yes even you Winky."  
Hermione and Harry suddenly found themselves under a pile of ecstatic house elves, while Sirius was off to one side laughing his head off at their predicament.  
Harry looked over and suddenly smirked at his Godfather.  
"You know." He said. "We only understood the bond thanks to Sirius, really it's him you should be thanking."

Suddenly the weight on Harry and Hermione was gone and there was a line of seven house elves chasing a grim across the grass.  
As he ran past the two laughing teens Hermione pounced on him as Harry caught hold of the dogs neck, tackling him to the ground and allowing the elves to thank him.

By the time all the hugs were given it was a very sorry looking dog that was looking towards his godson before reverting to a dishevelled Sirius.  
"You do NOT play fair" He grumbled at the two, this just caused them to laugh even more.  
Hermione didn't know until now how fast you could cheer up but she was now feeling 100 times better than she was.  
It only took a matter of seconds to bond the elves before Harry sent them back to work in the kitchens until he needed them for anything, assigning Winky and Dobby Head Elf and Ladies Miad respectively.

-o.O.O.o-

"Well pup, I've got to head off, I'll see you for Christmas break O.K?" Harry nodded, also noting how Hermione was starting to fidget in her clothes again, It was only little things unless you knew what to look for.  
Nodding and hugging his godfather goodbye they got up and packed the remnants of their picnic away.

He watched as Sirius left towards the gate before turning to Hermione who was shifting from one foot to the other.  
"When was the last time you had a good brush-down Mia? Harry asked quietly taking the twitchy girl into his arms.

"Not since before you were hit by that piercing curse" she said quietly.  
"Then I think you're overdue then, Don't you?" he said back quietly. Taking his hand Hermione nodded as they went back to the castle.  
It didn't take them long to get to the 7th floor, but instead of setting up the Room of Requirement, Harry pulled the tapestry opposite to one side revealing the staircase.  
Encouraging Hermione to go ahead he followed behind watching as her tail swished from under her skirt, betraying her agitated state.

-o.O.O.o-

It didn't take long for them to reach the door to the classroom that he'd warded and converted to his own little den.  
It had a thick plush red carpet that Hermione noticed Harry even took his shoes off for to feel the comfort, in one wall was a little fireplace and a small window in the wall opposite that was just the right size for Hedwig.

Next to the fire was Hedwig's stand while arranged around the room was the wingback chair and a small cosy loveseat, just big enough for two. With two small tables near for doing homework, and against the other wall next to the window a set of bookshelves part stocked but she couldn't help the smile when she noticed her name engraved over the empty shelves, ready for her to fill up.  
Just beyond there was a privacy screen that Harry led Hermione around.

There in front of her was a professional massage table, with shelves along the wall that stored a number of brushes from firm to so fine as they would feel like silk gliding along her fur, another set of shelves held towels so she could preserve her modesty when Harry was brushing her back, and finally the last set array of silk robes for her to wear after a brush-down so she could relax for a while, along with sets of spare clothes so they didn't have to worry about how she got back to Gryffindor tower without embarrassment.

All of it surrounded by her favourite bluebell burnless flames, they would give off enough heat to keep her comfortable but there was no chance of anything catching fire.  
When she finished taking it all in she turned to harry with tears in her eyes, astonished at just how much he accepted this part of her, every time she thought he'd shown it, he had to surprise her again.

wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into one of their most heated kisses to date, the rumbling purr from her chest gave testament to how she was affected from the kiss, as well as Harry's hands stroking her sides and back.

-o.O.O.o-

It was a couple of hours later when Hermione had been brushed into a pile of goo by Harry that she was curled up into his side wrapped up in a cream silk gown, enjoying the feel of Harry strokingher tail as she'd brought it round to lay on her lap when he finally spoke, the question however drew all good thoughts out of her and her purring stopped immediately.

"Hermione, What did you mean when we read Sirius' letter about "At least someone cares?"  
She knew he would ask about her family one day but never wanted him too, but felt she owed it to him to tell him the truth, just as he had with her.  
Uncurling from his side she climbed into his lap pulling his arms around her for the comfort she was going to need with what she was about to tell him.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was getting worried now with what he'd asked, Hermione had never sought out this much comforting before something, during yes, after yes, but this was the first she'd climbed into his lap for comfort before talking about something.

-o.O.O.o-

"My Parents." Hermione said quietly looking down playing with the end of her belt with her pawlike fingers. "They don't accept that I'm a witch – The only reason they." She stopped to swallow the lump that had crawled up her throat a moment as she fought the tears.  
"The ONLY reason they let me come to Hogwarts was to learn control of my Magic." Her shoulders started shaking with the breaths she took, feeling the rejection over again.

"I have yet to convince them to let me take my NEWTs, as soon as McGonagall told them a student can be withdrawn and keep their memories after their OWLs. . ." She had trouble finishing the sentence, she could remember the day clearly.  
"So we'd only have to pay for five years and this nonsense will stop – is what my father said – they, my parents, they acted like it was my fault."

Harry's arms tightened around her as she leaned into him.  
"I've told you I don't like to wear clothes because of my fur. My parents think it's a lifestyle choice."  
She let out a hollow mew of a laugh.  
"They accept I may be a near nudist and wear only bikini's at home, but they would throw me out if I showed them the truth – I have to keep the illusion in place all the time at home."  
By now her ragged breath let her know she would lose it soon, so she got the last bit out in a rush.  
"I'm not allowed to form any sort of 'Romantic Attachment' to another of 'My Kind' I will date the boy down the road once I've got my magic under contr. . . con . . ." She finally lost her battle with her emotions and buried her face in Harry's chest. Crying at the hurt her parents had piled on her year after year simply for something she couldn't control.

She felt him kiss the tip of her ear before whispering. "My Mia, I promise you, if the worst happens you can live with me an Sirius. You've got House Black protection, and if needed I'll add Potter to it. If paying for schools a problem we'll sort something out – But I promise you, you are not trapped. You can choose to stay until you're of age – Hell we're both 16 next year, worse comes to worst, you can do what Sirius did, Run away to my place."

-o.O.O.o-

Harry could almost feel the sense of relief Hermione felt at these words, looking up her tear streaked fur pulled at his heart and he moved one hand to wipe them away before leaning in and kissing her again.  
He knew no matter what obstructions lay in their path he would fight for her, she was worth everything to him.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive Criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun.

* * *

Chapter 12:  
Ron woke up looking at the celling of the hospital wards in a daze.  
"What happened?" he asked before the memories assaulted him. He'd timed his attack perfectly, No one was in the common room, Harry was just coming through the portrait passage and he'd sent a piercing hex. He had aimed to a little to the side expecting Harry to move towards the boy's dormitory stairs and not the opposite direction towards the girls.  
Because of this instead of piercing the chest as he had planned it had gone into Harrys shoulder instead.

When he had heard Harry scream though he couldn't help but feel smug, he had managed to surprise the Boy-Who-Lived, and stood over him gloating in his mind. When he saw him going for his wand he put paid to that idea when he shattered Harry's other arm.  
Thinking another bludgeoner to the head should do it, he readied his wand, his only thought being after this he would be able to get Hermione as Harry would be out the way.

Then his entire world got turned upside down, His chest followed by his cheek exploded in pain, as he stumbled back his wand disappeared from his hand.  
It was then he looked up to see what happened to find Hermione standing between them, but this Hermione he didn't recognise.  
Her entire body was covered in short brown fur, her hand that was raised had claws extended, the red robe she was wearing hid how far down or up the fur went, but then her face, a picture of fury, her thin lips pulled back over her muzzle-like features, with the her cat-eyes slit so narrow as to give away the fact to any cat owner that a feline was feeling ferocious. Her bushy hair seemed electric somehow with her ears on top pointing straight up to seemingly ready to hear any danger.

Just before he passed out from the shock of all this he saw Ginny and Fred standing over him wands drawn. It was then he realised his mistake. He knew his mother would get him out of it though.

Looking around again he saw an Auror standing guard over his bedside as he watched Hermione walk straight past him not even sparing a glance towards the other end of the wing where a bed was hidden behind a privacy screen.

"Ronald Weasley?" The Auror asked quietly. Ron nodded at the question thinking it was going to be about Hermione's attack on him, he was not expecting the next words the Auror spoke.  
"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of one Harry Potter. Your hearing has been set for later this afternoon, we are just waiting for your father to accompany you."  
Ron couldn't think straight at these words and said the only thing that came to mind before fainting.  
"Bloody Hell"

Ron came round to see his father just putting his wand away after obviously enervating him before grabbing the reMians of Ron's wand off the side table.  
"Come on Ron. It's time to go." Arthur said disgust evident in his voice. Just as Ron sat up the Auror stepped forward and placed a set of magic suppressing cuffs on him.  
"B – B – But where's mum?" Ron asked still convinced his mum would sort everything out.  
"Your mother's still at home! She's crying her eyes out wondering where she went wrong with you!"  
Arthur said back with heat in his voice. ""Now follow me."

Arthur led him out the hospital wing and along the corridors of the school to the Deputy Headmistresses office. Once in he looked towards Professor McGonagall and nodded before heading over to the fireplace and taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fire, calling out "Ministry of Magic, Juvenile Courts." It was then Ron realised how serious his position was.  
Turning to try make a break for it the Auror who'd followed them simply grabbed hold of him and double floo'd him out following the senior Weasley.  
Once Ron had been taken into the Court he had once again been shocked at his father. Arthur Weasley had both requested and insisted that Veritaserum be used. It didn't take long for Ron's guilt to be decided.  
He was sentenced to spend the rest of his Minority in a Juvenile Detention Facility, and then 10 Years in Azkaban after.  
It was a broken Ron that was led away from the courtroom, he was only thankful his father hadn't ejected him from the family.

-o.O.O.o-

Dumbledore was sat in his cell, he thought back on all his plans and could not see where they had failed.  
He had guided everything 'Just So' and then out of the blue his plans came crashing down.  
Having stunned a witness mid-sentence during questioning whilst he was in essence proving Albus' guilt only served to make him look guiltier.  
He spent the next 24 Hours in his confinement contemplating his defence.

The door clanged open and Madam Bones strode in with another Auror as witness before she spoke.  
"Dumbledore, due to the nature of your actions during the trial of Peter Pettigrew, it has been decided and authorised that the reasons for this be investigated. For this I have been authorised to use Veritaserum. Will you take it willingly?

Dumbledore didn't answer her only opened his mouth ready.  
After receiving the serum Madam Bones started questioning him straight away about the deaths of the Potters and the reasons for Sirius Blacks incarceration.  
For the last question she did not expect such a full answer.  
"Why did you want Sirius Black unable to do his duty as Godfather?" she asked  
"Because then I would not have had Harry come from the background he did, mouldable into the perfect martyr."  
The end of the sentence scared her so she had him elaborate.  
"What do you mean Martyr."

Dumbledore went on to explain how he had planned everything since he'd heard the prophecy. How he couldn't allow others to take his place in influence of the wizarding world. How only he knew what was right.

The plan would then be for Harry to die at Voldemort's hand at the right time, thus weakening the Dark Lord after his return, only for Dumbledore to step in and defeat him, thus gaining him the respect he had after Grindelwald, and pushing him back to the guiding light of the world.  
It mattered not lives lost in the wait.

-o.O.O.o-

The Wizenmegot looked on in horror at the projection on the wall, in essence what Amelia had done was to provide Dumbledore his trial without the man knowing. By the time the 'Interview' was over there wasn't one member who wasn't ready to vote to put Dumbledore in jail for the rest of his life.  
No one saw the figure with a grey cloak slip away out of the room.  
Dumbledore would not be breathing a free breath of air again.

-o.O.O.o-

It was a few days after everything had happened that the news hit the papers, McGonagall it seemed went on a rampage about the treatment of such a man as Dumbledore. The way she was acting was enough to raise many a suspicion up at the head table, enough so that Professor Flitwick took matters into his own hands and stunned the witch before having an elf take her to the hospital wing.

Hermione watched the scene with a slightly morbid interest. She had never seen anyone move as fast as they did when Flitwick moved, it was a stunning reminder of why he was a retired duelling champion.  
After the events cleared the post owls started to arrive, what surprised Hermione was she had received a letter. It was from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Great news for you, on our many trips to Diagon Alley while you were in school we found a private tutor for you, he said for the 'Honour' of teaching you he would waive his customary fee.  
You may know his Daughter who attends Hogwarts, He sent her there to make friends – something we have told you before should never come before education – that was the only downside to this tutor in our opinion._

_His name was Justin Abbot. We shall expect you home for Christmas with all your belongings, you will not have to return in the new year.  
I will inform Jacob who lives three doors down that you would be greatly impressed with an offer to the local cinema._

_Father_

Upon finishing the letter and realising what it meant, Hermione could do nothing now, she was going home early. Before OWLs, She would lose Harry, Lose the friends she had made, Her life. Blackness seemed to burst upon her sight, her last conscious thought was hearing Harry's voice calling her name.

-o.O.O.o-

"Hermione!" Harry called as she slid from the bench in a dead faint. He caught her before she could hurt herself.  
Knowing whatever was in that letter it must have been really bad ha pulled her into his lap, making sure her tail wasn't trapped before nodding to Ginny to cast an enervate.

He watched as she came round, her cinnamon eyes slowly opening before zeroing in on his own.  
"Harry," she whispered before burying herself in his embrace.  
Running his fingers up and down her back slowly he asked her quietly. "Mia, you've got me, two twins, and one fiery red head girl here all worried, Want to tell us what's wrong or do you want us to read the letter?"  
He could feel her shoulders shaking with the muffled sobs into him from her muzzle before she quietly spoke. "L. . .Le. . . Let" she couldn't seem to finish her words just held on tighter to Harry.  
Speaking a bit louder. "O.K Fred, George Privacy bubble please, Ginny please read out the letter to us when they're done.

Waiting until the twins were finished Ginny picked up the letter but was stopped for a moment by Harry. "Hold on, there's one other person missing. Hermione do you need Susan to hear this?"  
He was worried that they would once again be needing the help of the DMLE. When he saw her head nod slightly he motioned for one of the twins to get her.

Once they came back they sat on the end of the table, Hermione on Harry's lap crying, Susan one side, Ginny the other and the twins sat opposite. What surprised them was Neville and Katie moved with them, sitting outside the privacy bubble, but preventing anyone else working their way inside it.  
Nodding their thanks Harry asked Ginny to read the letter out.  
By the time she was finished Hermione's ears were lay almost flat on her head, Susan was horrified that her best friends dad would do this, offer to teach outside Hogwarts helping isolate a student who clearly didn't want this, while the twins and Ginny looked at the piece of paper furious that any parent would practically force their daughter with a boy she didn't want.  
Sure betrothal contracts still existed in the Wizard world, but there was Always a get-out clause for if the two spouses couldn't get on.

"Fred, write this down please." Nodding Fred took out a parchment and quill.

_Mr. Granger,_

_I am currently having to dictate this letter to you as I have a very upset witch in my arms right now. Your daughter Hermione, fainted when she first read your letter. After allowing us to read it I can't say that I am surprised. You are taking her away from her happiness, you think friends are secondary? I'd hate to be your child and I am an orphan! I would not normally say that as I would normally fight for family. You sir, only seem to be a less harsh version of my own relatives who despise magic._

_I cannot tell you how disappointed I am in the man who has ended up with such a kind and caring nature despite what must have been a harsh upbringing since she turned 11. It is obviously in spite of her upbringing than because of it._

_Now we come to the crux of the matter – you have stated your intention to remove my Hermione, Yes my Hermione we have been together since the beginning of this school term, yet have been friends since we started here._

_I'm not sorry to tell you that it will be quite impossible for you to remove her from the school against her wishes. The moment I finish dictating this letter, I will be getting in touch with my Godfather who I will ask to petition for Magical Guardianship of Hermione. I have also brought her under my house protection and currently have the niece of the head of magical law enforcement sat by my side indicating she will get her Aunt to help us._

_We feel these steps are necessary as your actions prove you no longer care for your daughter. How dare you force another man on her? I will tell you the same thing as I once told someone else.  
It's not your choice who she dates, it's certainly not mine, the only person who is allowed to decide that is Hermione._

_After today I expect the next time you see your daughter will be after she becomes of age in our world. At that point you will have NO say in her life._

_Harry Potter  
Pissed off Boyfriend_

_Witnessed:_

_Fred, George and Ginny Weasley – Angered Friends  
Susan Amelia Bones – Neice to DMLE_

-o.O.O.o-

Slowly Hermione's sobs stopped. Hearing the anger and protectiveness in Harry's voice helped.  
Hearing the words as he dictated the letter to her father made her realise once again that he truly cared for her.  
She couldn't help the tears that followed, tears of relief. Looking up towards the others she managed to get a "Thanks guys" whispered out before snuggling into Harry a bit more.

She watched as Hedwig hopped along the table to stand right in front of her, not having noticed when the owl arrived. With a quiet hoot Hedwig even extend one wing to ruffle her hair. Knowing what the owl was really asking she answered.  
"Thanks Hedwig, I'll be ok. Will you be alright taking that letter to Mr. Granger?" No one around the table missed the fact she didn't call him Dad or even Father anymore.  
Hedwig nodded and took the letter from Fred, but before she could take off Hermione had one more instruction.  
"Don't bother waiting for a reply" Hooting once more Hedwig took flight out the castle, taking the last part of Hermione's old life with her.

She felt Fred taking down the privacy bubble as Harry placed a gentle kiss upon her head before saying quietly.  
"Let's get the letter to Sirius written 'kay?" she heard him ask. Nodding Hermione slid off his lap to the seat between him and Ginny. She started to purr almost immediately as Ginny started to stroke her hair causing the red head to chuckle slightly.  
She watched as Harry got out another piece of parchment, but this seemed already full of writing.  
"Harry, what's that?" she managed to ask around her purrs.  
Oh it's simple really, Sirius enchanted this and another piece so whatever we write on one appears on the other.  
I was about to tell him you'd need Full House Protection and Magical Guardianship, Prongs Speed."

"Prongs speed?" the twins asked in unison, causing Hermione to let out a mew of laughter as the others just chuckled.  
The fact none of those who said they'd accept her had mentioned the little things like that, that apart from her appearance now definitely said she was part cat raised her spirits even more.  
"Yeah, Prongs Speed is what he said to put if it was urgent. If I put Wormtail in the sentence it means trouble. Moony is just asking to speak to moony and Aria is when I'm truly happy, it was my mother's animagus name. She was a red hawk." He finished with a slight smile.

He looked back at the parchment and let out a whoop before putting it under Hermione's nose and pointing to what had just appeared.  
_Already done pup, Did it after you set the elves on me! Now all that's left is Hermione's choice of name. Stay Hermione Granger, change to Hermione Granger-Black or Hermione Black. Just have her underline the choice and I'll see that it's sorted._  
Grabbing her quill she quickly underlined the last option before writing underneath thank you many times.

_No problem Hermione, Welcome to the Black family, now maybe we can turn it's reputation around!  
"Bark of laughter"_  
Hermione couldn't help the yowl of laughter that tore its way out of her, it was just so, so Padfoot to write in his laughter.  
Passing the Parchment back with a much lighter heart, even though she knew she'd just had to disown her own family to have her own life, she finished her breakfast, grabbing a glass of cream and just leaned against Harry as she ate, loving the feeling as his arm came round her waist.

* * *

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? let me know  
Constructive Criticism welcome,  
Flames will be ignored


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 13:

David and Althea Granger were disturbed by the tapping of an owl at their kitchen window after they returned home from their dental practice.  
Annoyed that he would be further delayed in setting his daughter up with the boy down the road he begrudgingly opened the window to let the bird in. It didn't take him too long to recognise it was Hedwig, that Potter boy's owl that Hermione was always borrowing to write them.  
Letting out a sigh he once again wondered why she just couldn't do without writing them or finding a normal post box near the school, there must be one.

Walking over to the bird he could have swore it looked at him like a piece of prey not worth her time, no sooner had he removed the letter than the owl let out a harsh bark towards Althea who was bringing her a bowl of water as she had done in the past, causing Althea to stop and wonder at the hostile actions of the bird before she flew off.

"Hmph, guess Hermione didn't want a reply for once, let's see what the letter says." Althea commented.  
Letting out a grunt David flipped the letter open, paling as he read each consecutive line before slamming the letter down on the table.  
"How dare she! How dare HE!" He roared before getting up and going to get his jacket and car keys.  
"Come on, we're going to Diagon Alley, and getting our daughter! Read the letter in the car!"

-o.O.O.o-

It was a good 2 ½ hours when they pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron. Both the Grangers were absolutely fuming, they were respectable people who had tried to raise their odd daughter right. They would deal with her soon, but first they had to get to her.  
Stepping up to the bar they failed to notice the one other person there besides Tom.

"We would like to know how to report a kidnapping in your world." David said in a harsh tone.  
A woman with a long braid and a monocle stepped up and spoke.  
"I can help, I'm part of the law enforcement how can I help?"  
David in his anger didn't say anything at first but shoved the letter in the persons' hand, while they were reading he finally let loose.

"I want that Potter arrested and Black for Kidnapping, I don't care what that Susan whore say's to her Aunt, we will not allow our daughter to stay in your world if this is what happens."  
The woman who had read the letter looked up and had an expression of thunder on her face, David wrongly assumed he had won an ally until the next words out the woman's mouth.  
"Never call MY NIECE That AGAIN!"

-o.O.O.o-

Amelia Bones had managed to get off work early for once, for her any-time before 8 was early. She decided to step into the Leaky Cauldron for a quiet bite to eat knowing business would be slow at the moment.  
Stepping in she ordered a special before sitting in an alcove to read the letter her niece had sent her unexpectedly.  
By the time she had finished reading it she was having trouble organising her thoughts. Her Mian thought was how any parent could force their child into such a situation as to disown their own family to escape them.

Not long after she had finished the letter a pair of muggles had stormed in, demanding who to speak to about a kidnapping.  
Taking a deep sigh she got up and introduced herself as a member of the law enforcement, deliberately keeping exactly who she was a bit vague, hoping she could get either Shaklebolt or Tonks to take this case once she dealt with the preliminaries.  
However as she read the letter forced into her hands by the man, she came to realise that these people were Hermione Black's (Nee Granger) Former family.

The paperwork for the official name change and familial association had come past her desk earlier, when it had at first she had thought it was simply Lord Black helping to protect his Godson's muggle-born best friend. She hadn't realised how right she was, just wrong about where the apparent threat had come from.  
As she neared the end of the letter and saw that they had witnesses too the letter listed she had to smile at the signatory of Harry Potter. Instead of Head of House Potter as he would normally have had to, He'd deliberately put something that she knew would anger the Granger's for what they had done to their ex-Daughter.

The smile was soon wiped off her face however at Mr. Granger's final comment. She had been Susan's guardian ever since Death Eaters had killed her parents, and had never heard the amount of disrespect towards Susan as this, even from Blood Supremacists they had had the infortune to encounter.  
She noticed Tom ducking under the bar as she felt her face heat up at the unbridled fury she was feeling, before looking up at Mr. Granger.

"Never call MY NIECE That AGAIN!" She bellowed out, Hand itching for her wand.  
Taking a deep couple of breaths she tried to compose herself before turning back to the bar.  
"Tom a private room." She said. She didn't see where he was but was able to catch the key that flew towards her.  
Taking note of the number she tersely spoke to the Grangers. "This way" before leading them to the room.

She waited until the Grangers were in the room before throwing up a silencing and loking charm about the room before turning to lay into them.  
"For your information, Hermione has NOT been kidnapped! However her last name is no Longer Granger. She willingly gave up her last name and is now Hermione Jane BLACK!  
The forms sent through to register the change can only be done if the person who is coming under the protection, guardianship OR adoption of the named family WISHES it. Magic enforces this.  
When you threatened to take her away from Hogwarts she was damn near distraught and could see no other way.  
As Muggles even if you should fight this I tell you now you will lose. On top of that I myself would speak up in HER defence NOT yours! As far as I'm concerned she's better off.  
Oh, and one other thing, the forms she signed, they completely removed her from your family. She is no longer your Daughter." Flicking her wand and dropping the charms she left left the room, slapping the letter on Mr. Grangers chest as she passed by.

-o.O.O.o-

David and Althea returned home that night their hearts heavy, it was only after the woman who turned out to be the head of the law enforcement had pointed the facts out to them that the finality of their situation descended upon them. They had lost their daughter, and they had no one else to blame.  
Pulling in to the drive of their house they didn't notice the two people waiting by their front door at first.

When they did Althea spoke up wondering what else could happen.  
"Hello, can we help you? It's very late." The man turned, he had shoulder length dark hair, Expressive black eyes, and a well-tailored goatee. He was wearing a high class 3 piece suit. The woman next to him had Bubblegum pink hair a heart-shaped kind face, if not for the harshness in her gaze.  
She was however wearing the exact same uniform from the woman at the Leaky Cauldron.

The man spoke and his words sent Ice to Althea's heart.  
"Yes. I'm here to pick up Hermione's things. My name Is Lord Sirius Orion Black. You can either let me in and gather everything of hers, Or, I have been given assistance to forcefully enter by the Auror Department. This lady with me is Auror Tonks."

Althea's tears started to fall as David went to launch himself at Black. The pink haired woman whipped her wand out and pointed it at him. "Give me a reason to use this. I beg you." She said indicating her wand.  
Althea watched as David still went to go at them, she heard the woman whisper something and David seemed paralised.  
"O.K, I'll let you in!" she said quietly. "Just, please don't do any more of your oddness in the street!"  
At this Sirius seemed to snort before addressing her.  
"Madam, We will have to use one more piece of our _oddness_" The last word said with an amount of humour "To get your over-aggressive husband inside. After that, no Magic will be done in front of your house."

Althea nodded, as she opened the door and let them in. she watched as they seemed to levitate her husband into the living room.  
"Hermione's room?" Sirius asked with a slight edge to his voice. She nodded and led him up the stairs. "everything of hers is in her room"  
Reaching the room Althea went in first and finally seeing everything belonging to her only child and knowing she wouldn't see her again for years, if ever finally broke and turned to Sirius.  
"Please, let us talk to her, make her see she doesn't need to leave us. Please?"

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius looked on in disgust, before he spoke. Mrs. Granger, if miss Black chooses to speak to you again I won't stop her, However, I will not allow you to contact her. It must be when she decides to talk to you."  
He watched as the woman seemed to collapse on the floor crying for her lost child, but he couldn't spare any sympathy.  
When he'd gone to Hogwarts earlier to provide Hermione with the certificate officially naming her a Black the relief and joy on her face had convinced him more than anything else that this was the right course of action.

-Flashback-

Sirius walked in to the castle to be greeted by the diminutive Professor Flitwick who had in absence of both McGonagall and Dumbledore been promoted to the Headmasters position. What had surprised him was the Phoenix with the professor.  
"Ah yes, I see you're as surprised as I was. It seemed Fawkes had broken his bond with Albus years ago, and was only hanging around to help Potter.  
He bonded to me as soon as I entered the Headmasters office. Quite a shock I can tell you!"

Sirius barked out a laugh before speaking.  
"I bet. Now the purpose for my visit, I need to arrange a meeting with need to speak to Hermione Granger and afterwards I would like a private meeting with Draco."  
Flitwick nodded and indicated for Sirius to follow him into the dining hall where everyone was already eating.  
As they entered Sirius made his way straight to Harry and Hermione. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the littlest Weasley teasing Hermione from the other side of Harry by occasionally reaching behind him and trying to catch her tail.

"Hey, got room for one more?" He asked from behind them placing a hand each on their shoulders.  
"There's always room for a mongrel mutt!" He heard Harry say as Sirius sat next to Hermione sandwiching her between him and Harry.  
"Hey! I Resemble that!" Sirius called making those within earshot laugh.

Turning to Hermione he pulled out a certificate and passed it over for her to read. All that was needed was for her signature for it to be official. He would if she wanted be both her Adoptive Father as well as Magical Guardian.  
Seeing the smile about her face and the way her ears seemed to perk up told him all he needed to know.  
"All you need to do is sign this, and the duplicates in the ministry will self-update before being filed.  
No more than 5 minutes after you sign and this will be completely official." He finished quietly.

He didn't even finish the work 'Official' before she had pulled a quill out her robes and signed before throwing her arms around him and nearly suffocating him.  
"He. . Mi . .Nee! Air!" he gasped as she slowly relaxed her grip and let go before smiling up at him.  
"Thank you Sirius, you don't know what this means to me." She said quietly.  
"I think I do kitten. You've been dreading letting this out" he said tapping her on the end of her muzzle with a finger. "And you were scared Harry's only semblance of family wouldn't accept you."  
He finished pulling her into a one armed hug before speaking up to Harry.

"You ever mess this up with Hermione I'll help the twins prank you for a month solid you hear." Even though his words were in jest he meant every word. He didn't expect Harry's answer though, but was pleased at hearing the sincerity in it.  
"Padfoot, if I mess this up, then I would want you too, She means everything to me."  
Letting Hermione go so she could snuggle into Harry's side he smiled.  
Harry had the love of a good woman there. He spent the rest of the meal regaling them with tales of how Harry's mum kept the Marauders in line – not much food got eaten at that point as people couldn't stop laughing.

-End Flashback-

Looking around the room he took a shrunken trunk out his pocket and set it on the floor before expanding it to it's full size with a flick of his wand.  
Opening it he turned to the room and with a few swishes everything had been shrunken down and was floating into the trunk.  
"NO! Not that photo!" Althea screamed from the floor, reaching for a photo as it went by, It was a simple photo of Hermione leaning against a tree looking up to the clouds. Unfortunately for Althea, he'd gone on that afternoon to ask if Hermione wanted anything to do with her life left at the Grangers.  
"Take everything to do with me, or that's mine." Is what she'd said back so he'd taken her at her word.

"Mrs. Granger, miss black has requested ANYTHING to do with her be removed from this house, if you try to interfere again I will have the Auror restrain you is that understood?"  
He watched as Althea gave a short nod of the head.

It wasn't long before the room was completely packed before he did a final spell to summon anything to do with Hermione.  
A few photo albums and pictures floated in from outside followed by a row of flutes, some very expensive looking.  
Shaking his head at the attempted deception he looked at Althea.  
"Next time you tell a Witch or Wizard 'Everything' is in a room, remember we can find out the truth.  
Goodbye."

He took one look around the now bare room, with lighter patches on the wall where pictures and certificates had hung before shrinking and pocketing the trunk and leaving the room.  
Getting downstairs he looked towards the Auror and spoke. "OK Tonks, let's go, we've got everything – and I mean Everything of Hermione's. We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and get her money transferred out the muggle bank into her own vault.  
With that he went to wait just by the front door as Tonks walked over to him before releasing Mr. Granger from the Petrificus bind and disapperating along with Sirius.

That would be the last the Grangers saw anything to do with Hermione for a long time.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry and Hermione were up in their den on the 7th floor a few days later when Harry's head suddenly shot up and with a pained expression he spoke.  
"Mia, tell me I wasn't in the hospital wing on your birthday. Please."  
Hermione looked at him with a bit of sympathy in her dark brown eyes before answering him.  
"Sorry Harry, it was the day after Ron hit you with the piercing hex." She said  
Harry looked back down as he shook his head guilt filling him up. How could he forget her birthday.  
He didn't notice when Hermione got up and moved towards him, it was only as she wrapped her arms around him from behind that he realised she was there.

"Hey don't worry about it ok, we had more important worries at the time ok?" she said quietly.  
Harry let out a sigh and turned to wrap his arms about his girlfriend.  
"I'm so sorry Mia. I will make it up to you, it was your birthday after all. How's about this? Next weekend we go on a date, It is a Hogsmead weekend after all.  
He felt hermione's muzzle just teasing his neck as she licked his jawline a little before kissing his neck and answering.  
"I think that's a purrfect idea" she said, deliberately trying to make him laugh a little and succeded.

As the guilt left him he leaned down to kiss her properly, pulling her close.  
It was a while before they stopped their kissing and carried on their homework. It was only after they finished that Harry realised his shirt was untucked.  
With a raised eyebrow he tucked himself back in as he looked towards Hermione, who was smiling slightly.  
"Just hinting" she said, causing him to blush as they returned to their own work.

* * *

A/N Liked it? Hated it?  
Constructive Criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun.

Warning: Scenes of a steamy nature towards the end, will be preceded by the Warning of  
****LIME START****

* * *

Chapter 14:

The day of the Hogsmead visit arrived and Harry was up early. Spotting Hermione's ears poking above the back of her favourite chair in the common room he made his way over and flicked one of them making her jump as he said 'Morning." And halting any exclamation or retribution by planting a kiss against her lips. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked as he pulled away. Hermione nodded as she accepted his help up out the chair. "I've just got a quick errand to run. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." He said, Hermione nodded as he placed a quick kiss to the top of her head and left down the corridor.

He made his way down to the kitchens, determined this time to something right before the date even started.  
As he stepped in the door one of the elves he had bonded too ran and stood looking up to him waiting for his order.  
"Er, can I get a flask of cream with a cooling charm on it to keep it fresh please?" he asked quietly.  
The little elf shot off and was back in seconds holding what appeared to be a muggle thermos.  
"Thank you." Harry said taking the flask and making his way to breakfast.  
He went to sit next to Hermione as he got to the great hall, instantly knowing something was wrong with how her ears were laid flat against her head and her tail completely still, on the floor under her seat.  
The other Mian give away was Neville was sat next to her glaring daggers at the Slytherin table, Parkinson in particular, while Ginny was sat next to Hermione, arm around her shoulders.

As he got to where they were sat he tapped Nev on the shoulder who slid down a bit to let Harry in to sit next to Hermione.  
"Mia?" He said quietly wondering what had happened. Within moments he had her feline features buried into his chest as her shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.  
"What the hell? What's wrong?"

Ginny in answer slid a copy of the Daily Prophet across the table to him without saying a word, focusing on helping calm Hermione down.  
As he had his hands full he asked Nev to read it.

**Sub-Human At Hogwarts Uses Animal Magnetism to Ensnare Wizarding Saviour**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_It has come to this reporter's attention that a sub-human has been attending Hogwarts for the last 2 years. Long time friend of Harry Potter and now confirmed girlfriend, Muggleborn Witch Hermione Granger is not human according to my own investigative research. Is she the cause of the break-up of the friendship of Mr. Potter and Ronald Weasley a member of a prominent Pureblood family?_

_Pictured is Hermione Granger in her true form, she is at least half cat and if rumours are true uses her claws to devastating effect to those who would befriend our saviour. Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin House has gone on record to state that she would have approached Mr Potter hand extended in friendship earlier this year had Mr. Weasley not needed hospital treatment after a minor disagreement with Mr. Potter lead the catlike Miss Granger to attack him._

_'It was awful' Gregory Goyle Jr, said, Mr. Weasley had to be carried heavily bleeding to the hospital wing, we don't know if his scars are going to be permanent or not. We have not seen him since._

_Seeking out the truth of the matter I tracked down Ronald Weasley, who is currently serving time for an unrelated issue in a juvenile detention facility, and asked him his take on the break-up of his friendship with Mr. Potter. His response was concerning to say the least.  
'She's always been around, always bossing him around, I don't think he would have ended our friendship had she not been around'_

_This leaves many questions: Is our Saviour in Danger? What is Headmaster Flitwick going to do about the danger? Is he going to do anything? Are our children safe?  
We can only hope Miss Granger doesn't maul any more children._

Neville finished the article with fury in his voice. It was a sight to see, the slightly pudgy wizard was shaking in anger.  
Turning to Hermione Neville spoke. "I Neville Longbottom, Scion of Family Longbottom Hereby decree Hermione Jane BLACK is under my House protection."  
Harry repeated the saying only exchanging his name for Neville's.  
The doors to the great hall slammed open as these vows took effect and the two house coat of arms appeared under the black coat of arms on her shoulder.  
Stood there was the ministry Executioner axe in hand and a squad of Aurors, with an evil smile upon his face.

He strode the length of the great hall, and Harry noticed Most of Slytherin table looked on in a smug satisfied way.  
Harry realising the altercation that was moments away whipped out his communication parchment and wrote "GET HERE NOW! PRONGS SPEED! HERMIONE'S LIFE IN DANGER!"  
slipping his own wand out noticing most of Gryffindor all making sure their wands were to hand, even the first years who Hermione had helped in their first weeks here, doing a much better job of the prefect for them.

"Headmaster I have a signed writ here for the destruction of the Sub-Human Hermione Jane Granger. I will now go to Carry out my duty." Turning to go towards the Gryffindor table he stopped.  
All of Gryffindor Table had their wands pointed at him and the Aurors. Half of Ravenclaw the same, the other half and All of Hufflepuff had their wands pointed at Slytherin. The staff at the Head Table all had their wands out while Flitwick had somehow interposed himself between the executioner and Gryffindor table.

It was to this stalemate that Sirius Black ran in with Amelia Bones and another squad of Aurors.  
"Auror's STAND DOWN!" Amelia shouted the length of the room.  
The Auror's with the executioner looked at her and as one said "No Ma'am We're here on orders from the minister."  
Turning to the Aurors she brought with her and Sirius she spoke.  
"Lord Black, you are hereby Reactivated to Senior Aurour Status" Pointing at the executioner and mutinous Aurors. "Aprehend them." She finished with firing her own stunner at them.

Before Black and the Aurors with Bones could react 200 stunners slammed into all the Aurors with the executioner. The executioner however received a bludgeoner to the chest courtesy of Flitwick sending him flying over the table and into the wall behind, the force of the impact rendering him unconscious.

"Cuff 'Em" Madam bones spoke, muted fury in her voice. Putting her wand away she withdrew a second parchment and went over to hand it to Hermione who's eyes were wide in terror, Miss Black, this here is a written notification that you are NOT classed as sub-human, you will never need worry about this again.  
When we're finished here I will be sending people to Arrest Minister Fudge, Lucius Malfoy and Undersecretary Umbridge for attempted Murder of a minor, Said mionor being the heir to an Ancient and Noble House, and Protected of two more, Corruption, and Signing an Execution order without investigation.  
Mr. Potter, I suggest until this blows over you and your girlfriend stay on Hogwarts grounds.  
Also for the defamatory and libelous article written Miss Skeeter is also wanted. The Daily Prophet are not being very cooperative with her whereabouts right now."

"Madam Bones!" One of her Aurors called. Waiting to see that Harry understood the danger Hermione would be in should they leave the castle at the moment, she made her way over to her Auror, who was pointing mutely at all the unconscious Aurors. Each had their left sleeve raised and there in plain sight was the Dark Mark.  
"Keep them cuffed, have their properties checked and once they awake inform them they are under arrest for belonging to an illegal terrorist organisation.  
Looking to Sirius she spoke.

"You can either go and help detain the signatories on that execution order, or stay here it's your choice.  
nodding he went over to where Harry and Hermione were sat.  
"Kitten, do you want me to stay here for a bit or-" Hermione cut him off, and with a hatred in her voice that made her growl she said three words. "Get the Bastards" Sirius nodded before looking to Madam Bones.  
"Take one of their badges" She said pointing towards one of the unconscious Aurors. "I want them in holding cells within the hour." Sirius nodded, summoning a badge and left the hall, three of the Auror's Madam Bones had brought going with him.

-o.O.O.o-

Cornelius Fudge was sat behind his desk waiting for news from the executioner that Lucius and Delores had advised he send in the wake of that article. Sending him had nothing to do with the contribution Malfoy made towards his Re-Election fund for next term no.  
He couldn't wait for the amount of good publicity that he would get for acting swiftly ad destroying such a 'Dark and Dangerous' creature in the school.  
He couldn't perceive that when word got out what he'd ordered that any other outcome would happen, not with Delores' reassurance and Malfoy's honeyed words.

His door slammed across his room hitting the wall opposite, having been hit with a banishment charm, and Black with three Aurors ran in before he could even make a sound.  
Before he knew it he was wearing magic suppressing cuffs and having a list of charges read out to him that would not only signal the end of his career but if he wasn't careful, his life. He tried to bluster his way out of this saying she couldn't have been an heir as she was Muggleborn.  
His face went pale however when he heard Sirius speak.

"I Adopted her you Cretin. Had you even done the barest of investigation you would have known her name is now Hermione Jane Black. You also signed an attack of a protected person of House Potter AND House Longbottom. With those, how many of the Old Alliances will back them do you think?"  
"Buh – Bu – Lucius." Fudge tried to say. "He's Next, And this time he won't be able to bribe the Minister at his trial." Sirius sad as he forcibly pushed Fudge into a cell. "For attacking my Daughter in all but blood I'll see you get the kiss." Sirius snarled as he slammed the door.  
The last sounds the Minister made for the next few hours were cries of despair.

-o.O.O.o-

Lucius was happily sat in his study, he couldn't believe his luck. The minister had signed off on the order with hardly any prompting, just a mention of the good press and he'd put quill to parchment.  
Gently lifting his tumbler of brandy to his lips he smiled as the warmth spread.  
:_MaCnair should be done soon, and Potter will lose himself in despair, and when my Master returns I'll be rewarded._: He thought.

It was then the world no longer made sense. His floo flared and five Aurors charged out, not even bothering with wands they slammed into him, sending his chair tumbling.  
In the next moment his cane that housed his wand was sent flying from his grasp, whilst at the same time a pair of magic suppressing cuffs were slapped onto his wrists.  
"What is the meaning of this? Do you not know who you're dealing with?" As he was shouting this a second team of Aurors came piling out his Floo and charged through the door of his study to the rest of his house.  
Looking on in horror as he was dragged away Lucius knew his room of dark artefacts wasn't locked down as he wasn't expecting any visitors today.

-o.O.O.o-

Delores Umbridge was walking through the corridors of the ministry with her sickly smile on her face. She had just gotten herself an updated list of all the Muggleborn in the ministry.  
She shuddered slightly in pleasure at the thought of how she was going to make their lives miserable for having the audacity to take the jobs that should belong to the respectable Purebloods.

Her thoughts then drifted to the half breed monstrosity that had dared to stay within the halls of Hogwarts. That had been dealt with in short order.  
:_Really half breeds and should be tagged and in camps for the protection of the pureblood society_.: She thought, leading her to an idea of a new law she could draft up.

Lost in her own plans she stepped into her office and stopped dead at the sight that greeted her.  
Stood behind her desk were three Auror's all with a harsh expression upon their faces, but the fourth person there was the one that scared her the most.  
Sat in her chair was Sirius Black. His expression could be said to be murderous, and at this moment his gaze was firmly in her direction.

"Madam Umbridge" He said in a cold tone. "From the papers you left out on your desk, I can see you were not going to stop in your attempts to kill Miss Granger."  
she felt the blood leave her face and in attempt to save face spoke.  
"I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, What – "  
Sirius silenced her with a look as he interrupted her. "You WERE the Senior Undersecretary. As of now you are a citizen under arrest to await trial for the attempted murder of Hermione Jane Black. Saying this as he stood up he signaled the Aurors who moved forward to take her into custody.

In her panic Umbridge didn't think of her actions and drew her wand firing off a Reductor into the midst of the four people in her office, catching one of the Auror's in the arm.  
The last thing she saw were two bludgeoners and and a reductor flying at her head.  
Her last thought before it blew up in a red mist was :_But I'm the Senior Undersecretary, how dare they:_

Sirius looked on as the pink clad headless figure fell to the floor. Turning quickly he went to help stabilise the downed Auror.  
"Hang in there you hear?" He said as he levitated him, another one of the Auror's grabbing the arm off the floor and putting it in a conjured bucket of ice and followed him to the Floo through to St. Mungo's.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione watched as Sirius left the hall with an Auror guard, still shaking from the fear that she was about to be summarily executed for something that she couldn't help.  
Getting up Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and then lifted her off her feet before turning to Neville as he held on to her.  
We'll be in the Hospital Wing for a bit then when we disappear let the rest know not to worry we're still in the castle, just in a place we've found is best for privacy.

She felt Harry adjust his hold on her slightly so he'd also gotten hold of her tail to avoid treading on it as he made his way out of the Great Hall.  
Ginny decided to go with them to offer her some support.  
Before they could leave though they were intercepted by Fred and George.  
"Give us a moment, we'll scout ahead for you." Harry nodded. And waited for one of them to signal the all clear.

Once in the hospital wing he sat on one of the beds holding a near petrified Hermione close. Ginny had taken one of her hands and was gently stroking the fur, while the twins' were guarding the door.  
Madam Pomfrey came over in a moment having followed them up and gone straight to her potions store.  
Passing Ginny the vial she whispered to try get Hermione to drink it. Hermione recognised it as a simple calming draught and heard Harry whispering to her.  
"Mia, come on, it's ok, no one's going to hurt you. Just need you to drink the potion girl." Slowly she was able to let some of the fear go and reached a shaky hand for the vial she took it and downed the contents.

Ash she started to ease down from her fear she looked around the room taking more notice of her surroundings.  
Noticing Ginny was still holding her hand she smiled at the Red head in thanks as she pressed herself in closer to Harry.

Ginny asked quietly. "You gonna be ok now. Hmm? No more panics?" Smiling at the care shown by the girl she once thought would be a rival for Harry's affections she nodded.  
"I'll take the Terrible twosome with me an we'll see you later, and don't worry about your sugar quill stock, I'll pick you plenty up ok?" Ginny finished.  
"Thanks Gin." Hermione said quietly.

Nodding once more Ginny got up and quickly spoke to Harry.  
"Take care of her."  
"Always" Harry replied.  
Ginny smiled and walked away, leading her brothers out the Hospital wing and out to Hogsmead.

-o.O.O.o-

An hour had passed when Hermione spoke again. Harry had spent the time with his feline in his arms in thought. Deciding that the first thing he would do is still get Hermione on a date even if he had to go a roundabout way to do it.  
"Harry are. . . are you sure you still wa. . .want to be with me?" He heard her ask in a small voice.  
Holding her tight Harry whispered into her ear. "More than ever Mia. You're stuck with me."

It was then Madam Pomfrey walked over to check on Hermione.  
"O.K, sit still a moment." She said as she flicked her wand over performing the standard diagnostic. "Well your blood pressures still a little elevated which is to be expected all things considered but otherwise physically you're fine. How do you feel?"  
Harry listened intently as well wanting to know the answer.  
"Honestly, as long as Harry's with me I feel fine." Hermione said.  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and spoke again. "O.K. you can go, just don't dwell on what happened ok?"  
Harry saw Hermione's head nod and relaxed his grip so Hermione could get off the bed.

Following her off the bed and out the hospital wing Harry caught her hand and led her to the stairs. With all the fidgeting she'd done he knew her fur was bound to be a mess underneath. How Hermione had avoided twitching he didn't know.  
"Brush-Down?" Harry offered knowing she'd like it.  
"I'd Love one." Hermione sighed and they turned to the stairs and made their way to the 7th floor and their den.  
Once inside Harry watched as Hermione disappeared behind the privacy screen.  
He sat in the chair by his desk and started reading, waiting for Hermione to call him to do her back.

It wasn't too long before he heard her call.  
Stepping round the screen he looked at her lay out on the table, towel covering her from the waist down.  
"Beautiful" He whispered, seeing the points of her ears twitch at the sound of his voice.  
She had Lay on her front, arms crossed under her chin, but instead of just pulling her hair to the side this time she'd done it up into two short braids either side of her head.

Stepping over to the shelves he got the brushes he wanted to use, but this time instead of just the one to teas the fur straight and the one to help brush it down, he brought a third, this one had cost him the most but he wasn't going to tell her that.  
Griffin fur was the smoothest animal brush there was, and was solely used to pamper.

Stepping up to the table he slowly started drawing the first brush across her fur, taking the time to stop and gently lift the brush away every time it snagged. Repeatedly doing this served for two purposes, one it disentangled the fur, and two, it started to help relax Hermione, who let out a small mew of displeasure every time he stopped.  
Once all the tangles had been teased out he got the next brush, and with just a little more pressure started working the brush from the nape of her neck all the way to the small of her back in smooth even strokes. If the rumbling purr Hermione was generating was an indication she was loving every minute of his ministrations.

This time when he stopped it was not a small mew of disappointment but a definate meowl .  
Chuckling he looked to her head to see the insides of her ears pinking a little. It was the only place he could tell when she blushed now, unless she was wearing her illusion. Placing his hand on her back and rubbing little circles right down to where the towel met her fur before he stopped. This time the purring had a distinct undertone to it. He wasn't sure what but as long as she was happy he wasn't going to argue.

Once he stopped he walked round to the top of the table where her head lay.  
Crouching down in front of her he spoke.  
"I'm pampering you today, you get a third brush, purely for the pleasure of feeling it glide through your fur." He said quietly before leaning in and kissing her.  
While he was still kissing her he brought his arm round and started brushing the nape of her neck before moving his kisses along the top of her short muzzle to kiss the middle of her forehead.  
Working the brush in short shallow strokes he stayed near her neck, following the brush with his fingers sometimes.  
He carried this on until he finished her entire back, by which time Hermione seemed completely relaxed.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was a puddle of cat shaped squshiness she decided. Harry had looked after her fully once he started to brush her back with that third brush though, the pleasure she felt at such a simple action was electrifying.  
Once he finished though, he gently took up one of he braids and undid it before spending a good 15 minutes just brushing out her normal hair, before doing the same the other side.  
As she purred in contentment Hermione decided she'd never felt so loved as she did right now.  
Once Harry finished he cleaned the brushes and deposited the loose hairs in the little box he'd said he was going to collect all her loose fur in. What for she didn't know, but he did promise her he would show her one day.

As he finished she watched as he stepped the other side of the screen to give her the privacy to get up and put a silk robe on to cover her modesty.  
Walking over to the selections she chose one that she'd had specially made without his knowledge, It was sheer from the shoulders fading to opaque a little below her breasts so her lower half was still completely hidden.

Stepping around the screen she watched as Harry's eyes seemed to widen momentarily and he visibly swallowed. Walking slowly over him she draped her arms over her shoulders before bringing her muzzle close to his ear as she leaned forwards.  
"Like what you see?" She asked before pulling back a bit to look him in the eyes.  
Those green eyes that had darkened a little with desire. Feeling his hands on her waist as she was still leaning over him a bit she waited for his reply.  
"Very much so Mia." He said before leaning forward and capturing her lips.

****LIME START****

She melted at his tone and straddled his lap as they kissed.  
She drew her tongue along his lips asking for entrance which he gave. Slipping her tongue in and caressing his tongue with hers she let her emotions take her.  
She felt his desire poking against her again. Very conscious that it was just a couple of pieces of fabric between them she ground down on him making him gasp and tighten his grip on her waist momentarily as she kept grinding against him.

All too soon air was needed and the kiss broke, but she didn't stop grinding. Moving one paw-like hand down to grab his hand she brought it up to her breast as she looked him in the eye.  
"Touch me Harry." She whispered as she felt his hips shifting involuntarily against her movements."  
She could feel the heat of desire pooling in her lower abdomen as he started to caress her breast through her robe.

Her breathing started to come in shorter gasps as she moved against his trousers, pressing herself hard against him to get the desired friction. she let out a satisfied growl as she felt Harry's fingers trace around her breast. She pulled his lips back to hers, as their kiss deepened she felt her nipples harden and Harry gently tease and tweak the one under his hand.  
This sent another wave of heat through her and she started to speed up her grinding against him, she could feel her tail swishing of its own accord and let it.

She felt Harry bring the hand left on her waist up to cup her other breast, until he had them both in his hands, and had his thumbs tracing around her hardened nipples making her gasp.  
She moved so that her head was to the side of his and flicked her tongue out to trace the shell of his ear drawing a groan from him as she started to buck slightly as his own movements sped up to join hers.  
Her breaths were coming in short and fast gasps until a coil within her snapped and she shuddered against him mewling his name, her release spilling over his trouser-clad bulge, At the same time she felt it twitch a few times and he grunted her name.

As they sat there both coming off their mutual highs, waiting for their breathing to settle, she felt Harry move his hands from her breasts to round her waist.  
Letting out a content sigh she whispered, "Harry that was. . ."  
"Incredible." He finished for her.  
Nodding Hermione adjusted how she was sat so that instead of straddling him she was sat across his lap, curling up in his arms.  
She saw him wave his wand as he whispered a cleaning charm and smiled as she snuggled against him.  
"Harry 'm tired" she muttered against him. "Me too Mia, sleep for a bit, I'll set an alarm." She heard him whisper closely into her pointed ear.  
"I Love you Harry." She whispered falling asleep against him, with his arms around her.  
"I love you too Mia." She heard him whisper back just as she fell asleep.

****LIME END****

-o.O.O.o-

Harry looked down to the sleeping catgirl in his arms, mind slightly foggy with how tired he now felt.  
He couldn't believe what she had been wearing, all his blood had run south. When had she managed to find time to get it made?  
Looking down at the beautiful sight in his arms he still couldn't believe she was wearing something that was semi-transparent.

Looking to her face he couldn't help but smile as she slept on in complete contentment.  
Dropping a small kiss on to her head he carefully settled them both so they wouldn't fall in their sleep, set his wand to wake them up in a couple of hours and placed it with his glasses on the table before he joined Hermione in slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

Warning: Scenes of a steamy nature, will be preceded by the Warning of  
*****LIME START*****

* * *

Chapter 15:

Harry woke to Hermione stretching backwards across his lap letting out a meow of a yawn as she reached to grab his wand to stop it Vibrating on the table.  
Smiling down at the lithe catgirl he noticed the belt to her robe had come undone and was open.  
he carefully pulled it back closed keeping his eyes on her face as he did so. She had given him an incredible gift earlier, but just because she had allowed him to mostly see what her upper body was like did not give him permission to look further, that was for when she decided.  
He saw she noticed what he'd done, and made sure he didn't do and her eyes softened even more.  
As he held her robe closed she redid the belt before leaning up slightly to place a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

Harry couldn't help when his eyes kept wandering down to her chest however, her parky C nearly D cup breasts were pretty much in full view thanks to the design of the robe.  
"Harry, it's ok to look." Her heard her whisper as he once again fought his eyes away.  
Looking to her eyes as he answered he spoke.  
"I know Mia, you wouldn't have worn this robe if you didn't want me to look, but if look too long I may not be able to stop at looking, you deserve better than to just be groped like that."

Hermione placed the palm of her hand against the side of his head, making sure she kept eye contact. "Harry, the fact that you find me as desirable as you do is what gave me the confidence to wear this – I dry humped you for goodness sake, and your hands are free to wander anywhere above my waist above or under my clothes."  
With that she took her other hand and took hold of his that wasn't supporting her as she was curled on his lap and slipped it inside her robe.  
"When I asked you to touch me earlier, it wasn't a one-time thing."  
Gently Harry started caressing her breast, gently placing his palm over the top feeling her nipple harden under his palm as her gentle massaged it, using the arm that was supporting her back to lift her up to give her another love filled kiss.  
They stayed like that for a while trading kisses as he let his hand gently explore.  
Every so often he would tweak her nipple to elicit the cutest squeak he'd ever heard from her.

After a while Harry pulled back, slipping his hand back out her robe and just gazed upon her, trying to show her with his eyes alone how much he loved her.  
Finally he spoke. "Mia, we can't go to Hogsmead at the moment so. . .will you do me the honour of joining me in the room of requirement for our date?"

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was a little fuzzball of contentment, any other boy would have tried to go further than they had done, but not her Harry. When she'd awoke to the wand buzzing she hadn't noticed that her robe had worked it's way open - not when she was so used to going without clothes when she could.  
Seeing the care and iron will that Harry had when she noticed him carefully closing her robe for her and not looking away from her face until she'd managed to re-do the belt made her love him even more. As she leaned back after kissing him and saw his internal fight trying not to look she decided this wouldn't do.

Seeing his expression of wonder as she explained she wanted him to look, and touch, she once again in her mind cursed the Dursley's. How he had grown up to be such a kind and caring individual she'd never know. But she knew that no matter what now though she would spend the rest of her life showing him he was loved.  
As they kissed she nearly jumped out her skin the first time he tweaked her nipple and let out a small squeak of pleasure. She couldn't help it, and did it every time he did.  
When he pulled back and so as she wouldn't be disappointed in their lack of a date asked if she would accompany him to the room she melted inside. This is what led to her current state of fuzzball contentment she decided to name the emotion.  
Smiling at the thought and in answer to Harry's question, she gave him a quick chaste kiss before uncurling and extricating herself from his lap before saying "I'd love to" as she made her way behind the Privacy screen to get dressed.

While she was doing this she heard the pop of a house elf and Harry talking quietly, too quietly for even her hearing to make out what was said.  
She called one of the female house elves that had bonded with Harry, since the re-bond and her new direction of just getting house elves treated better rather than free them the elves always greeted her with a smile.  
She asked the little elf if she could pop and get some clothes from the tower for her. She decided to go with a tight pink 'Hello Kitty' tank top that would show off a a little of her midriff and a denim miniskirt to tease Harry a bit.

Tying her hair up into short braids again completed the look she was going for as her clothes popped into existence on the massage table.  
Once dressed she stepped back round the screen.  
"Harry." She said quietly, suddenly feeling shy. Would he like her choice of outfit, would he like what he saw?  
When he turned around and saw her outfit he let out a little gasp.  
He stepped forward wrapping his arms round her waist and gave her a toe curling, mind-numbing, tail stilling kiss, "Wow, you look just Wow, I only have one question. "Hello Kitty? Never pictured you to go for the girly stuff."

Smiling at his attempt at Humour Hermione replied. "Well you've only ever seen me here at Hogwarts, I'm much more relaxed outside of it. You'll see come Christmas when we go to Grimmauld." As she said this her mood dipped some, it would be her first Christmas after she had disowned her parents.  
"Hey, no sad cat faces." Harry said kissing the tip of her ear as she looked down. Correctly guessing at her turn of mood he said quietly as he tightened one arm about her waist and used his other hand to stroke her hair soothingly as he spoke.  
"They don't deserve your tears or regret. They weren't worried about your happiness, only that you appeared to be a respectable person outside the house."  
Gently swaying as he held her as the tears quietly fell, even now she couldn't understand her biological parents problem.

She felt herself led to the loveseat and curled up into Harry's side as they sat before she felt a glass being pressed into her hands. Looking down she had to smile, it was her comfort drink, Double Cream. She normally only had single cream but when she was upset she had this.  
Taking the drink she downed it in a few gulps before smiling up at Harry in thanks.  
"Err, Mia, you got a little something…" he indicated around her muzzle where the cream was obviously around her lips still.

She dealt with the issue with her now longer and more flexible tongue and licked the cream off before leaning up and nuzzling into Harry's neck, using the tip of her tongue to lick the area where his neck met the back of his jaw over and over again, teasing him, with how he'd made her feel better in just a couple of sentences and showing how he truly knew what she liked she'd gone from upset to feeling playful rapidly.  
"Mia, if you don't stop that I won't be responsible for my actions" She heard him whisper. Deciding to stop teasing him for now, she kissed him once where she'd been teasing him and pulled back.  
"Ok, let's go to the room then." She said quietly.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was glad of his rather loose clothing, both earlier and now. His girlfriend was driving him mad.  
Sure he had a strong will, but even that can waver when you've got a goddess in feline form teasing you as she was.  
Firstly with how tight that tank top was he knew she wasn't wearing a bra, and then that miniskirt she was wearing? He was strongly considering getting a baseball bat to beat off the other blokes when they saw her. Hogwarts robes hid way too much.  
As they got up to leave he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided the way to the door and stairs down to the tapestry.

Once in the corridor he stepped away and paced the entrance thinking what he wanted for his date with Hermione. before long the door appeared and he held his hand out to her. "Would my lady care to join me?" He asked.  
Hermione giggled slightly, a sound he could definitely get used to the sound, as she looked up at him through downcast eyelashes he thought she looked the perfect image of innocent seduction, before she placed her hand in his and answered.  
"Why yes good sir I would." Smiling he lead her through the door to the hoping she would like what he'd asked for.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione looked around in awe as the door disappeared behind them.  
Harry had the room configured to a beautiful lake being fed by a crystal clear waterfall off a quartz rockface.  
The pseudo-sky was clear with a gentle warm sun bearing down on them, there was a grassy knoll overlooking the waterfall with a duplicate of her favourite tree from by the black lake at the top of it.  
Hanging from one of it's strongest branches was a simple wooden swing.

Turning she leapt at Harry bringing a new meaning to Hermi-Hugs.  
"Harry it's perfect." She said quietly. Before lifting her face to kiss him. As the kiss broke he lead her to the tree and sat on the ground near it as she sat on the swing watching him.  
"Dobby" Harry called out quietly. *POP* the overly hyperactive elf appeared in front of them.  
"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said rapidly. "Dobby, can you get me the basket we talked about earlier?"  
"Yes I Cans Master Harry Potter Sir!" And with that he disappeared with a *POP* that even sounded excited. A moment later Dobby reappeared holding the basket. Passing it too harry he disappeared before Harry could thank him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.  
"Oh I had the elves put us a picnic basket up. I was originally going to take you to out to a a place called Cannock Chase but the article in the prophet nixed that idea until you're safe outside the castle.  
So I thought of the perfect picnic spot should I design one for you and got the room to create it.  
With that he spread a blanket out on the ground and set out the food.  
Smiling and amazed at Harry's thoughtfulness, he'd designed this just for her. She curled up next to him and helped herself to the food daintily eating it.

When they finished Harry put the leftovers back in the basket while Hermione leaned back against the tree, patting her legs, her intention clear.  
Harry smiled and lay down using her head as a blanket, as they chatted about nothing consequential, just enjoying the others company.

A couple of hours later they'd got up and Harry was gently pushing her on the swing when he noticed the telltale twitches of her tail.  
"Want me to get your brushes?" Hermione shook her head and had an idea.  
Harry, how warm is the water in that pool?" looking at the top of her head as he stopped her swinging as he brought his arms round her he told her it was pleasantly warm.  
"Good." Hermione said before calling one of the elves. Leaning forwards toshe whispered in the little beings ear and it nodded quickly before disappearing, reappearing momentarily with her tie-side black bikini bottoms, and a pair of swim shorts for Harry.

"Harry? Care to join me for a swim?" Harry nodded, and took the swim shorts before going behind the tree to change.  
Hermione quickly pulled on the Bikini bottoms, wriggling at the slight discomfort caused by her tail until she got them settled ok to cover her but so they weren't bothering her tail, it was because of this she no longer wore underware.

She slipped off her miniskirt so that all that she was left with was her tank top, which if all went to plan she would be having taken off her soon. Harry called around to ask if she was ready.  
"yep, you coming?" she asked.  
When Harry came around the tree in his swim shorts she eyed him up with a brief hint of desire shooting through her. Quidditch had toned his body well, he wasn't the scrawny lad she'd met nearly 5 years ago.  
Turning she ran to the pool and jumped in, happy to note Harry was right it was pleasantly warm, This was one of the few times she was ok with her fur getting wet. She loved to swim.

Turning she saw Harry fust stepping into the pool, and before he knew what she was doing splashed him using her tail as another arm to get him.  
Spluttiring Harry started spashing back, and for the next ten minutes ther only sound to be heard were the shrieks/meowls and laughter of the two as they just enjoyed themselves.

*****Lime Start*****

Harry got a little too close with one of his splashes and his palm landed on Hermione's left breast, before he could pull it back, Hermione lifted her own paw-like hand on top of his and pressed down as she moved closer, sliding her other hand up his chest and around his neck before pulling his head down for a deep lust and passion filled kiss.  
Harry seeming to get the hint brought his other hand and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her close.  
Hermione broke the kiss and put her muzzle back to where his neck met his jaw just under his ear and started giving it little licks again.  
"Hermione" Harry said in a husky tone.  
Pushing herself against harry she wrapped her arms around him as his came to settle on her hips.  
he let his hands trail down the outside of her legs and caught them as she wrapped them around his waist.

She felt the budge in his swim shorts and pulled away from his neck, irises dilated with need, "Harry. Blanket." Was all she said, but that was all that was needed.  
She held on as he waded them out the pool and up to the blanket she let herself be lay down on her back and a mew escaped her at the loss of his body against hers.  
As Harry came to lay next to her she pulled his head close and locked her lips with his, need fuelling her actions.  
She pushed on his shoulders and as he rolled on to his back she followed keeping their lips locked as she straddled him.

His hands came to settle on her hips helping her balance but she wanted more. Once again she pressed her bikini clad centre against his bulge.  
"Hermione" Harry gasped as the kiss broke. Hermione Ground against him and went to kiss him again.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry ran his tongue along her lips and as she let out a gasp slid his tongue in, exploring her mouth, careful not to hit her sharp teeth.  
Running his hands down her back he got to the hem of her top and started lifting it up until her breasts came free, she finished taking the top off as he cupped her breasts, noting that although they had the fine fur, her areolae and nipples were still hair free.

He felt her press her bikini clad centre against the buldge in his shorts and start to grind against him.  
Knowing what she wanted he pressed up against her to increase the friction.

He pulled back and lay looking up at her as she ground against him wildly. He knew she wasn't going to last too long and held her hips as she ground against him to her release.  
As she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure harry moved to cup her breasts. as he reached his own pinnacle.

After they had both calmed e sat up again the tree she sat between his legs her back against his chest. "Mia, love, aren't you gonna put your top back on?" Leaning back and turning her head slightly she kissed his jawline before whispering there wasn't a need before grabbing his hands and placing them on her breasts and leaning back, letting out a contented purr as he kept stroking the fur over them.

*****Lime Ends*****

-o.O.O.o-

Later that afternoon before dinner they were sat in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had her mini-skirt and 'Hello Kitty' top back on and Harry just had on a loose T-shirt and tracksuit trousers.  
They were snuggled in one of the armchairs both reading the same book, It was one of Hermione's favourites, it was a series about magical horses that chose their riders to help defend the country, and she had introduced Harry to it.  
She was loving the feeling of Harry's fingers stroking the fur on her side where Harry's hand was from being wrapped around her.  
Harry was reading the book she held in front of them out loud quietly, so she could follow and turn the page when necessary.  
Looking up at the time Hermione nudged Harry and indicated with a tilt of the head to the portrait corridor.

Nodding Harry let her up before following.  
they were among the first to the great hall as everyone except the first and second years had gone to Hogsmead. It wasn't long before an owl swooped down and dropped a bundle with a note attached to it in front of Hermione.  
seeing it was a copy of the Evening Prophet Hermione took the note and leaned in to Harry so he could read it with her.

_Kitten,_

_I thought I'd better explain in this letter before you read the prophet.  
The meeting I had with Draco was to confirm brining him into the Black family, now what this means is in a very roundabout sense he is now your brother.  
One thing I made clear to him was YOU and Harry come first – or tried to before he made it clear to me if that wasn't the case it soon better be._

_I have to say for someone growing up in the Malfoy household once he dropped his ponce-persona he's actually a decent person.  
So now not only have you got family again. I promise you this, no matter what happens you will ALWAYS have a place in the house of Black._

_Oh, and before I forget, when we cleared out your old life I had Gringotts transfer all your savings into a vault and and added a little to it. You should get a Gringotts owl in the morning with your new card and Key._

_Tell Harry – hang on knowing you pair he's probably reading this with you. – Harry when I went to enquire as to the state of your trust vault as part of my duties as your godfather (Don't I sound poncey sayin that) they raised some irregularities that need you to go to the bank to sort. We'll deal with that this Christmas._

_Now Hermione back to the paper, Page one will be about Draco, Help him with the fallout if you can, Page two will also have an article that you will find interesting. It's about McGonagall. _

_Okey Dokey kiddo's  
Awesome Adopted Father and Glorious Godfather signing off  
Sirius._

Hermione was chuckling at Sirius's sign off while Harry urolled the paper and set it on the table between them. The articles were certainly eye opening.

**_Draco Malfoy no longer Malfoy, Now Draco Black_**

_In a move shocking to most pureblood families not seen since Sirius Black left his family to live with his best friend James Potter, Draco Malfoy renounced his Family Name by the use of 'renuntiatum familiam' Vow, because of this although Draco renounced his Family, should Lucius Malfoy not produce an heir in 3 weeks from when the vow was made with Draco will still be the Heir to the Malfoy's._

_Draco has accepted an offer of Adoption from the Head of House Black and is now known as Draco Black, It is now known that Mr. Black did not reveal is renunciation of his family until he felt he could be safe from retribution._

_This paper asks what retribution could have him so frightened as to not reveal this? Are theremore skeletons in the Malfoy family people don't know?_

_At this point we would like to wish Draco Black all the best with his new family._

Hermione looked at Harry and saw determination in his expression, pressing close to him she wrapped her tail round his waist as she took his hand closest to her.  
She knew that when Draco appealed for a re-sorting that it could get messy, and once more Harry would be putting himself in the firing line to help someone.  
leaning in to him she tightened her tails grip while he turned the page so they could read the next article.

**Transfiguration Professor Potioned and Compelled**

_Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration Professor and Ex-Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall has been confirmed to have been under the long term effects of a loyalty potion._

_This potion along with long term Compulsion charms would have made it impossible to even hear a bad word against Albus Dumbledore. She is currently a patient in St. Mungo's and will unfortunately be for some time. Healers say that she may not ever fully recover from the effects of the potions and charms and will not be able to serve as a tutor for at least 2 years._

_We at the prophet hope wish Mrs McGonagall a speedy recovery_

Hermione couldn't believe what she read, no wonder the Professor had over reacted in her office.  
Shaking her head she put it up as one more thing that Dumbledore was responsible for.  
The doors opened and she saw students piling in, immediately Ginny, the twins and Neville made their way over and joined them at the table. Ginny smiled at the way Harry and Hermione were sat before passing over the bag of sugar quills as promised as Hermione thanked her.  
Looking around she suddenly spotted Draco walking up to the Head table, and took a few calming breaths as she heard him say to Headmaster Flitwick.  
"Headmaster, I would like to Appeal for a Re-Sorting.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it let me know.  
Constructive Criticism Welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Headmaster, I would like to Appeal for a Re-Sorting" Draco's voice announced.  
Harry looking on felt tense, would the sorting hat move Draco out of Slytherin? "Mr Black, might I enquire why you feel the need to leave Slytherin?" Flitwick asked him while at the same time signalling for Professor Vector to go and get the hat, showing that whatever was said he was going to honour the request.  
"I simply feel that for my own safety I would be better off in a different house."  
Harry looked on a bit relieved that Flitwick wasn't going to cause trouble with this and had only needed to ask the question to establish that Draco was using the correct by-laws.

As Professor Vector returned with the hat Draco sat on the floor cross legged and closed his eyes. The Sorting Hat opened its brim to speak.  
"Hmm, ah now I see . . .Yes . . . you will reach your full potential in . . .RAVENCLAW!" as the hat shouted this out, Draco's robes changed to the bronze and blue of his new house.  
As he went to join the table everyone but a lone blond girl moved away from him. Harry looked towards Hermione and held her eyes for a moment.  
Her ears seemed to twitch independent of her thoughts but they suddenly stilled as she gave a little nod.  
They both got up, Hermione tugging her denim skirt a bit, and they both made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat opposite Draco and the blond girl.  
"Well that was unexpected" Hermione said, looking towards Draco whilst ignoring all the stares.  
"Not Really" Draco replied, perking up Harry's interest as he plated up a selection of fish before handing the plate to Hermione. Draco carried on to explain, noticing the hall was silent Harry realised Draco was deliberately pitching his voice to be heard.  
"When I got here in my first year, I knew if I didn't get Slytherin I would be. . .Punished. The hat wanted me in Ravenclaw back then, but I was so frightened of not getting Slytherin because of my birth Father, that the hat picked up on it and sorted me into Slytherin right away.  
I don't need to hide who I am now, more to the point, I can actually do good year-long and not just at exam times to seem like I'm as lacking as intelligence as I was forced to portray Draco Malfoy to be.  
Draco Black will lay down the challenge that he will get a higher test score than Miss Black in her chosen field."

Hearing this Hermione's ears shot straight up and she gave Draco a semi-Feral grin before visciously biting into a piece of tuna. Harry and most of Ravenclaw shook their head at the folly of making such a challenge.  
After she finished her piece of fish Hermione answered. "Arithmancy" holding her furry hand out which Draco took with no hesitation. It was this more than his words that convinced some people, as Draco Malfoy would never have dirtied himself with touching a hybrid Muggleborn cat person. Whereas Draco Black had been adopted into Hermione's new family.  
Harry shook his head, thinking how crazy that bet was, turning in his seat he motioned to the twins.  
As they came over he asked for the odds on Draco losing to Hermione in arithmancy.  
The twins got an odd look to their face before they answered. "we give 5 – 1 odds." Harry nodded and decided to set the ball rolling.  
"Ok, 10 Galleons on Hermione to win, but with Draco coming in less than 5% marks behind her." George whistled as Fred did a bit of quick thinking. "You've just upped the odds to 10 – 1" He said quickly. Harry thought about it and quickly answered. "Ok, make it 100 Galleons."

Hermione was looking at him in shock whilst Draco was trying not to laugh at the sight of her with her mouth gaping.  
Harry chuckled and said quietly. "Mia, love, I have every faith in you." Before kissing her on the end of her muzzle, this seemed to snap her out of it "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She went to shout, but before she could really get started harry picked up a sardine and held it up in front of her face.  
Letting out a discontented mewl she spoke before snatching the fish from him.  
"No fair." She said before eating it. Harry just laughed along with Draco.  
The blonde girl looked at them with a dreamy vacant expression.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione looked towards the blonde before speaking. "I'm sorry we've been going on and haven't even said hello., I'm Hermione, this prat with my tail on his lap – literally – is Harry, and the blond next to you is Draco."  
"I'm Luna Lovegood. You seem like nice people, you won't ask the Nargles to hide my things as well will you?" Hermione who had known bullying in her own school and recognised the smug expressions further down the table let out a little growl.  
Harry who's hand had been busy stroking her tail had stilled at the girls sentence.  
Draco looked like he wanted to take a beaters bat to the 'Nargles' once he got their true name.  
"Don't mind LOONY Lovegood, she has the STRANGEST things she thinks about." A voice further down said to them.  
Hermione at the time this was being said saw how the blond flinched at the names quickly got up and went round the table to Luna's side and sat next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Luna, I promise you, I won't ever turn you away, so people can be a little odd, look at me, I'm half cat! These people who call you names, they aren't worth your sadness." She said pulling the girl in close, seeing the tears forming just from a few kind words.  
"Aww is the LOOPY LOONY goin' to cry?" This did actually cause Luna to cry but Hermione held her steady, while at this point Harry seemed to explode with contained fury.  
"How dare you! How old are you all? 5! You're in the friggin house of intelligence! What do they say about Bullying? That it's the last recourse of those who have not the intelligence or the whit to better themselves!"  
The rest of the claws except for the first years who had yet to get settled all looked on as if to say 'What?'  
"This stops NOW." Harry said forcefully as he and Draco glared down the table while Hermione held the crying girl.

Hermione could tell from her own experience of bullying that Luna's outburst was going to last a while, using her tail as her hands were full at the moment, she tapped Draco on the shoulder to get his attention.  
When he turned she signalled to the Mian doors and waited for his nod.  
Harry having seen the byplay had already got out his seat before Draco could say anything.  
Hermione guided Luna out the hall and out the entrance down to the tree by the lake and settled herself against it, making sure that the blond was comfortable as she cried into her shoulder.  
Looking up to Harry, her own eyes showing remembered pain, she saw understanding in his as he sat the other side of her as Draco sat the other side of Luna gently rubbing the young girls back.  
"tha . . .Thanks" The blond gasped out. "No one has. . .no one, since . . .mummy . . . died. . ." she managed around the heartrending sobs.

After a while as Luna calmed down and she pulled away a bit from Hermione she looked at the older girl in thanks. Before adjusting how she sat learning against the tree.  
"Luna, how long has this crap been going on?" Harry asked quietly.  
Luna looked towards the ground before speaking. "It's ok, it's only me, I'm nobody special." Hearing this Draco put his arm around the girl careful not to dislodge Hermione.  
"That's a load of Hippogriff shyite if I ever heard it." He said once his arm was settled.

-o.O.O.o-

Luna looked up to the ice grey eyes of Draco and could not detect an ounce of deception, he truly meant what he said, his next words proved it.  
"Look, It doesn't matter if you're a spoilt rich kid like I had to pretend to be, It doesn't matter if you're Harry 'friggin' Potter" "HEY!" Harry interrupted with a laugh before Draco continued. "It doesn't matter if all you are is a cleaner. Everyone is special, they're all unique, they're all their own person. O.K?"  
Luna couldn't hold back the storm, since she'd arrived at Hogwarts these were the only kind words she had ever heard. That one of them was from someone who was going to be in her house capped it.  
Collapsing against Draco she started to let all the pain of the past 3 years out. Her cries could be heard as far as the entrance hall where Flitwick stood.  
Draco held on to her as she clung to him as if he was the only thing there.

"Luna, Before we can help we need to know everything that's been taken." Draco said quietly, nodding to Hermione and watching as she conjured a parchment and quill.  
Slowly Luna told them not just the things that had been taken, but of the treatment in her house.  
How she had retreated to her animals that no one else seemed to see after she was deemed too odd. How the bullying had got too her.  
"I . . .II didn't know what to do, still don't." She whispered. "Ever since mummy died I've had no-one. Daddy's there but he doesn't live in this world. It's very hard to live with him, It's more I look after him than he does me."  
"The bullying stops NOW. Come on." Harry said quietly. With that the quartet got up and turned to go towards the castle only to be surprised at the sight that met them.  
Neville, Ginny, the twins and Katie Bell had followed when they'd seen the raging Harry Potter lead Draco and Hermione out supporting a distraught Luna.

Neville looked ready to tear people apart with his bare hands. Hearing how the girl he had only seen as quirky describe how she would wear the odd clothes she did because that's all the clothes she had left had seemed to drive the boy to a rage.  
The twins expressions bordered on the maniacal-angry. Putting together names and items they'd often seen hidden in the quidditch changing rooms it would be a sorry day for the Ravenclaw quidditch team next match.  
Ginny and Katie were both looking on appalled at what had been said, before Ginny flew forward and enveloped the younger girl in a hug.  
"Oh, Luna, I'm SO sorry, I should have been there for you." Luna sniffling a little managed to reassure Ginny she held no hard feelings.  
As the group made their way back to the castle Luna looked around and for the first time since she'd been outcast, smiled at Hogwarts.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione looked on to see the girls face brighten considerably only to see it fall as she spotted her old head of house in the doorway.  
"Miss Lovegood, if you were having trouble with your housemates you should have told a prefect."  
He said sternly.  
Seeing the girl retreat behind her barriers and start to say "The Wrackspur-"  
"This is no time for your nonsense now why didn't you report it?" Flitwick said.  
Hermione exploded at him. "For the love of – take a goddamn look at her! Shut the hell up and LOOK!"

The fact she swore at him seemed to stop the diminutive headmaster in his tracks before he did look at Luna, seeing the state she was in he was immediately apologetic.  
"Miss Lovegood." He said quietly. "I'm sorry, I let my loyalty to the house as a whole get the better of me. Please, why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked quietly, now with genuine concern, watching as Draco and Ginny lead the girl to a bench with the others standing around guaranteeing them a small amount of privacy.

Hermione crouched in front of the girl and took her hands in her own and smiled up at her. "It's ok, just tell him the truth. We're here. For you."  
Hermione noticed this seemed to help as Luna took a couple of breaths, and keeping eye contact with Hermione, seeming to draw strength from the older girl started speaking.  
"I tried to tell you personally, after the prefects started joining in. But every time I tried to get your attention something mysteriously happened that required your immediate attention. After 6 months I saw that I was truly on my own, I learnt to deal with it. The only ones who haven't done it are those in the first year"

Hermione heard Flitwick's growl. "No longer, I've had everyone stay in the Great hall while I got to the bottom of this. Now was it only Ravenclaw students or were there any others?" Flitwick asked.  
"Just Parvati in Gryffindor, she'd help her sister sometimes." Hearing this Hermione's expression darkened for a moment, before she let go of the young girls hands, standing she turned to the headmaster.  
"Tell me what action you plan on this?" she said growling in her chest, struggling to keep her claws retracted.  
"Follow me and watch." Was all he said.

-o.O.O.o-

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open and he looked towards the house points galss, seeing Ravenclaw had 201 points he called out.  
"501 Points From Ravenclaw house for bullying a fellow House member!" The entire hall watched as for the first time ever the house of the smart was in point deficit.  
"No points to be awarded to students above first year in Ravenclaw House! For 6 months! Exceptions for Draco Black and Luna Lovegood" he called out storming up to the head table, turning he watched as the group led Luna to the end of Gryffindor table.  
Ravenclaw first year, Slytherin House, Hufflepuff House and Gryffindor House return to your common rooms, Except Harry Potter, Hermione Black, Parvarti Patil, Neville Longbottom, Katie Bell, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley.  
Once the hall was cleared and only Ravenclaw house, the staff and named students Flitwick turned to the house of the intelligent. Waving his wand he summoned all the prefect badges.  
"For directly contravening the code of conduct of a prefect and aiding in the persecution of a House member your prefect status is hereby revoked."

With a final swish of his wand a yellow armband appeared on all the Raven's robes again except Draco and Luna. "These armbands are to signify that you promoted in a betrayal of trust. They will stay with you until you leave Hogwarts, also a record of this will be made in your permanent records.  
I can honestly say I am ashamed that I was head of this house.  
One final warning, should ANY action be taken against Miss Lovegood there will be Consequences.  
Remember this I am not Albus-Repent-And-I'll-Forgive-You-Anything-Dumbled ore.  
You're now all on probation. 1 Breaking of the rules will be a one week in house suspension and barred from leaving the Common room except for lessons and meals. The second will be a week's suspension from Hogwarts and a third will see you before a board of tutors to determine whether a further suspension or expulsion is required. Finally, I will be personally writing ALL of your parents about this."

Turning to Parvati he waved his wand and a yellow arm band appeared on her red robes. "The same goes for you." As he finished the girl broke down in tears, her father would not forgive this dishonour, and may pull her and her sister out of school and home school them.  
Turning to the others who were grouped around Luna, Flitwick spoke but with a much quieter and calmer tone. "30 points each for supporting someone in need. 50 points to Miss Lovegood for coping with adversity she never should have to."  
Looking back to the rest of the Ravenclaw's he spoke once more. "Do not try anything with Miss Lovegood or I shall know."  
One 5th year spoke up proving the hat wrong for sorting him to the house of intelligence.  
"Really, How?" Flitwick looked at the group who had helped Luna in astonishment at that question,

Before he could answer Harry called out. "Tinky!" A small female house elf popped in next to him.  
"Tinky, I need to ask a favour, would you please keep an eye on my friend Luna, if anyone tries anything pop her to safety."  
Tinky nodded and walked over to the blond before sitting next to her. "Tinky do better than that. Tinky stay with Luna in sight all the time." The elf said with determination in her large eyes.  
"Ok, now that's all dealt with, everyone wearing an armband return to your common rooms. Now." Flitwick said in a dangerous tone people knew not to argue with, his expression at the moment reminding people he was a duelling master. They fled.  
Nodding to the group that had brought the situation to his attention Flitwick left the hall with the rest of the staff."

-o.O.O.o-

Harry let out an explosive breath. "Bloody Hell!" he said shaking his head.  
"Well there's one thing to be said, with all this excitement I think your house change may just make a footnote now." He said towards Draco as he sat next to Hermione who was still helping keep Luna calm.  
Harry took her tail and rested it across his lap stroking it, teasing some tangles out as he spoke, earning a grateful look from Hermione. Looking towards Neville and Katie he spoke.  
"Guy's not that we aren't grateful because we really are!" The rest of the group except for Luna who was still being comforted by Hermione and Draco nodded.  
"But what brought on this, normally you Neville try keep out of trouble, and Katie, you always try not to get involved in 'School Drama'" He finished.

"Harry, there's staying out of drama and trouble, but there's also doing the right thing." Neville said sitting on the bench opposite as Katie hopped up to the table and used the bench as a footrest before adding her tuppence worth.  
"On top of that, you need the support of your friends, I'm annoyed the rest of the team aside from the twins aren't here, believe me I'll be having words with Wood over that.  
As far as I'm concerned now or the future if you need help or back-up with anything you got it, same goes for the rest of you." She finished.  
Harry was a bit surprised at the emotion behind both Neville's and Katie's words.  
"Thanks guys." He said quietly.  
"Now what's say we go for a walk?" He finished as it looked like Luna was holding up a bit better now.  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded as he released Hermione's tail and got up, wrapping his arm about her waist, gently stroking his fingers on the patch of exposed fur of her midriff with his fingertips as they walked, he led them all out the entrance to the grounds and the beautiful day outside.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 17

Over the next few weeks leading up to Halloween that year, life seemed to be going fairly smoothly for Harry and his friends, Potions were still hell, Transfiguration was standard with McGonagall's replacement Professor Abbot taking the post. Much to Hanna Abbots chagrin, and DADA was just plain creepy.  
Knowing what his luck was like however had Harry on edge. All his friends and Hermione were all convinced something was going to happen.  
On the night of Halloween they were all gathered in the great hall and everyone sat eagerly awaiting to see who the champions would be.

Professor Flitwick got up and stood on the head table to speak to the assembled students and their guests who had arrived just a week before.  
"Quiet please, The Goblet of Fire will now choose the Champions of the Tournament." Flitwick called out silencing the hall as everyone waited with baited breath.

The blue flames around the Goblet flared up red and a scorched piece of parchment flew out which Flitwick deftly summoned before shouting out. "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!"  
As the hall erupted in cheers from both Durmstrang and quidditch fans alike Krum went up and was directed in to a side chamber.  
Again the goblet flared and Flitwick caught the Parchment calling out. "The Champion for Beuxbatons is Fleur DeLacour!" She too was directed to the side room again amidst the cheers of her school.  
Once more the Goblet flared and spat out another Parchment. "The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" The great hall erupted in cheers as Cedric was directed to the side chamber.  
"Now that is all done with, I have the pleas-"  
Flitwick was interrupted as inexplicably the Goblet flared a fourth time. Catching the piece of Parchment Flitwick looked as if he didn't want to read the name out. "one moment please."  
Harry tensed up, somehow knowing this was going to be bad.  
He saw the Headmaster in a hurried conference with the ministry representatives before hanging his head.

"Harry Potter!" Flitwick called. *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*  
The entire hall looked to see Harry repeatedly banging his head off the table, before he could hurt himself, Flitwick sent a cushioning charm on the table, proving why he was a charms master, as it encompassed the length of the table, muting Harry's actions to a muted thudthudthud.  
"Harry Potter! I must ask you to step forward." Harry hadn't moved except to keep his head still on the table.

Hermione was busy trying to keep him calm as Ginny dived into Harry's bag and got out the communication Parchment and hurriedly started to write on it to inform Sirius what had happened.  
The twins were looking at the goblet with expressions that were it a person it would now fear for its sanity from prank hell, Katie and Neville just looked on with sympathy at the next drastic turn to Harry's life.  
Draco currently had his arm about Luna's shoulders and was trying to keep her calm, she had read up on the tournament like Hermione, and knew roughly the sort of challenges Harry would face.

Harry finally stood up, but what shocked the rest of the hall is when Hermione and his close friends all stood with him.  
"Headmaster, Is there a way I can prove I didn't enter my name, and more so, if I didn't will I still have to compete?" Harry called out – refusing to move from Hermione's side.  
Her tail was busy swishing furiously in her agitated state until Ginny got tired of being hit with it and caught it to hold steady, murmuring about the tail having a mind of its own.  
"Mr Potter, If you will join the other champions –" Flitwick was saying until once again Harry spoke out.  
"Not until I can prove I didn't want to enter this tournament. Cedric is the Hogwarts champion not me!" He called out, looking to see a couple of the Hufflepuff's nodding – a couple giving Harry a thumbs up, but Susan was already sat writing a letter, Harry was fairly sure it was to her Aunt who after Fudge had been arrested was nominated Interim minister.  
"MR POTTER JOIN THE OTHER CHAMP-" The Headmaster was cut off by the Great hall door opening and Sirius Black striding in.

"What's this about my Godson being in this Tournament." He demanded.  
Flitwick looked taken aback at how fast a message had gotten to Sirius but continued on.  
"Mr Potters name came out the Goblet, however at the moment he is refusing to join the other champions." Flitwick said an edge to his voice.  
"I know my Godson and he wouldn't refuse without reason, Never mind the fact he shouldn't be in this tournament!" Sirius growled before turning to the face Harry and the rest of the Great Hall.  
"Harry, why have you not joined the other champions?" Sirius called out.

Harry figuring this was his best chance simply stated the facts, How his name had come out, how despite his requests no one was willing to tell him how to prove he didn't want this, and they were trying to separate him from the rest of the school before he could prove it.  
"Is that all?" Sirius asked a bit shocked. Harry nodded.  
"Ok" Turning to the headmaster he asked why Harry had not been allowed to make a vow on his magic to this?

"Bu – Bu – But he could be lying, if he did he would lose his magic!" Flitwick squeaked out.  
"I Harry James Potter, Swear on my magic I did not enter, get anyone else to enter my name for me and do not wish to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament being hosted this year. Ita Erit!" Harry belted out holding his wand high as Hermione had his other hand in a death grip.  
Pointing his wand towards the celling he allowed his Patronus to fly yet instead of Prongs it looked suspiciously like Hermione, ears and tail included.

"Oh-Kay. Unexpected." Harry whispered, however the fact he made even a Patronus was proof he was telling the truth.  
"Do I have to compete?" Harry called praying the answer was a no, yet from the faces of the ministry reps he already knew the answer.  
"I'm Sorry Mr Potter." Flitwick said. "But unfortunately you do, the goblet constitutes as a Magically Binding Contract."  
Nodding Harry went to go to the side room, but Hermione wouldn't let his hand go.  
Turning to the feline Harry spoke. "Mia love, It'll be ok. Come on I've got to go." He said quietly to her.

"C-C-Can I c-c-come with you?" She asked quietly, desperate not to let Harry go, not now their fears had been realised.  
Harry's heart broke at the sight of Hermione so upset, he looked towards the top table where a resigned Flitwick just shook his head. Sirius was already making his way to them and as soon as he got to them he spoke quietly.  
"Kitten, come on, it'll be Ok." He said quietly to his adoptive daughter.  
Hermione looked over to him and back to Harry, and before letting Harry go, stepped forward and with her spare hand pulled him down to a heartfelt passionate kiss.  
As the kiss broke she whispered "I love you." Before letting him go to head to the side chamber.  
"Love you too." He replied quietly as she finally let him go and fell into Sirius' arms crying at the unfairness of it all.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry pushed open the door and stepped through to the room looking about.  
In one corner of the room stood Cedric chatting quite amicably to Fleur, while Krum was just sat staring into the flames of the fire.  
Fleur spoke up being the first to notice him. "What iz eet? Do zey need us back in ze 'all?"  
Harry sighed before raising his wand and repeating his magical vow and releasing his Hermi-Patronus.  
:_I have GOT to ask moony about that_: Harry thought. Cedric who had been at Hogwarts and seen as well as heard most of Harry's adventures pieced together what was not said and started letting out a stream of swear words and derogatory names towards the organisers of the tournament.

Turning to Harry after a while he spoke. "Ok, I'm calm, I'm calm. I'll just kill the organisers later." While fleur and Krum looked on horrified that a 15 year old was being forced to compete.  
Just then an entirely too jovial Ludo bagman came in with the biggest smile and promptly opened his mouth and Harry wondered if his feet really tasted so good?  
"Extraordinary, This is amazingly brilliant. Might I Intr-" he was cut off from the whirling dervish known as Fleur's temper when a fireball slammed into the ground in front of him.

Harry span round to see Fleur trying her best to hold to her human shape. Ever since the world cup he'd read up on vela and knew they had to be seriously angry to start the transformation involuntary.  
Cedric was already at her side trying to keep her calm as her voice broke into the silence.  
"You eediots! Never Mind ze supposed 'glory' what are you all doing about ze unfairness of zis to 'Arry? Are you inzane? Zere iz a reason zis tournament iz for 'Of Age' students! Argh!" She screeched and her transformation became more noticeable.  
Krum took up where Fluer had left off as Cedric led her to a chair and started to go through some breathing exercises with her to help her calm down.  
"Haff U all gone MAD! No offence Harry" Krum said before turning back to the judges and organisers." Harry is Only 15 not 17! You VILL get to ve Bottom of vis! How dare you use an ancient artefact that vorces a contract and den not make every precaution vere de only students names to enter are ov age!"

By now all the judges and organisers were looking suitably cowed.  
"Iz ok I'm calm." Fleur's voice was heard to say in the silence afterwards. "VELL?" Viktor shouted his question at them.  
Ludo deciding to try move things along spoke. "Well there's nothing to be done now but get on with the tournament, we will investigate this.  
Now then, the first task is to test your Bravery and Daring, so as such you will not know about the first task until the day it takes place. November 24th."  
At this all four contestant's looked at him as if he was insane.  
"That's not bravery. . ." Harry started hardly believing his ears.  
"Vat? It doesn't test our daring. . ." Krum continued shaking his head.  
Cedric chimed up with. "It's bloody stupid!"  
As Fleur finished them off with. "Not knowing what to train for. Imbécilé!"  
Bagman looked like the snitch had just been snatched out his hands in a winning game before continuing. "Ahem, well yes, be that as it may, we'll see you then. Before miking a hasty retreat, not wanting to have another fireball thrown at him. The other judges except Karkaroff all looked at Harry with varying degrees of sympathy. Harry was grateful for magical vows, as who knows how people would have reacted otherwise.

Harry suddenly had a couple of Idea's how to make things a little better all round. Knowing Fleur was the best seeker in Beauxbatons if the latest Quidditch world which also featured him and Cedric as the best in Hogwarts, and Viktor was already an international player.  
"Hey Cedric, Fleur, Victor. Look there's 3 tasks over the year right? An empty quidditch pitch the rest of the time . . ."  
All of a sudden there were four people with slightly sporting mad grins on their faces. "Ok, we'll ve captains and hold Tryouts that Anyone from any school can play – lets just do it for fun – no my schools better than yours manure." Cedric suggested.  
Fleur seemed to have de-aged to a giggly pre-teen with how she was bouncing on her feet. "Oui!" she agreed. "Da." Was all Viktor said but his slight smile said it all.  
"Also, what do you guys say to training and working together until each task? Do our best but make it a friendly contest?" again he got the affirmatives.  
Taking a deep breath and another. Maybe one more Harry stood looking towards the door.  
"Harry?" Cedric asked with his arm still around Fleur.  
Looking over his shoulder back to the Hufflepuff Seeker he answered. "Have you ever received a Hermi-Hug?" The dawn of understanding lit in his eyes. "Ah, no. But I've seen them. Chuckling Harry went out the door first, only to be intercepted by a furball full of worry in the shape of his Hermione.

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius looked up to Ginny as Hermione fell into his arms his eyes screaming for help.  
Ginny indicated the bench next to her as he saw Luna and Draco making their way over. He settled them down on the bench and immediately Ginny started stroking Hermione's back in long soothing motions.  
Slowly as the soothing strokes helped to calm Hermione down, the group that had all said they'd stand with Harry settled at the end of the table.

What surprised everyone who didn't know Harry's Owl was when Hedwig flew down from the rafters and stood right in front of Hermione near the edge of the table and let out what could only be called a re-assuring hoot as she reached out a wing to gently brush Hermione's arm.  
Neville just looked at the owl and shook his head for a moment.

Luna sat on the floor using Draco's legs as a backrest as he'd sat the other side of Sirius to quietly talk to Hermione.  
Reaching over Luna draped Hermione's tail over her shoulder and started to stroke it.  
"Hermione, I'm sure Harry will be alright in there. Hell I bet he's already got them on his side." Draco said as he deliberately sneered towards the judges as they went towards the room.  
"b. . .but . . . Why does stuff always have to happen to Harry!" Hermione cried.  
"Hermione, It'll be ok, He's got you, me, Katie, Draco, Luna, The Twins, Ginny, Susan and Sirius watching out for him." Neville said.  
"Plus I've seen some of what he's been reading lately, the minute the tournament was announced he looked like he knew something was going to happen."  
Hermione just nodded from where she was being held by Sirius trying to help calm her down.

The group all looked towards the door when they heard a shriek.  
The twins looked at each other, before speaking.  
"The last time . . ."  
"We heard that. . ."  
"Sound was at. . ."  
"The Quidditch World . . ."  
"Cup with the . . ."  
"Angry Veela mascots""

Hermione just looked at Susan who had come over, who with a smile bobbed both twins on the head.  
"Behave" She said slipping on to the bench between them before looking at Hedwig.  
"Hey Heds." *SQUARK?!* Hedwig shrieked her indignation of her shortened name.  
"Sorry, Hedwig, Do you think you could take a letter to my Auntie for me?" Hedwig bobbed a nod of her head before giving another re-assuring hoot to Hermione and hopping over to Susan for the letter.  
"Ruddy smart owl that." Sirius muttered eliciting a small laugh out of Hermione.  
It was just then the Judges and organisers came out the room looking thoroughly chastised.  
The group quietened down as Luna released Hermione's tail and accepted Draco's help to stand.  
Looking at the table with her light dreamy gaze and seeing no other seat she climbed on to the table and scooted round behind Draco before tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Surely the woods not that comfy, I'm sure my legs would make a better backrest." She said matter-of-factly.  
Sirius was struggling not to laugh at his adoptive son's expression or blush as he leaned forward allowing Luna to tuck her legs behind him.

Hermione looked once more towards the door as Winky and Dobby popped in to existence by them and gently tugged on Sirius' sleeve. Looking down he saw she had a glass of cream and was indicating he should give it to Hermione as she couldn't get to her. "Thank you Winky." He said, surprised at the devotion of what had become to be known as the Free-Bonded's.  
Passing the glass up to Hermione Winky sat on the floor and was going to wait for Harry with Dobby.  
Shaking his head Sirius swore he'd never understand house elves.

The door opened and Harry stepped out, and for the first time ever someone out did house elves for speed as Hermione launched out of Sirius' arms and across the floor into Harry's arms.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was looking up to Harry worry in every fibre of her being. His smile did more to calm her than any words could before he dipped his head and placed a loving kiss on her lips.  
Fleur looked on with a smile on her face, with Cedric's arm still about her, and Viktor looked on before commenting.  
"If Vats the greeting ve get if just for your name coming out ve cup, I need to get a girlfriend."  
His well-timed comment had everyone laughing but Fleur took the coup-De-Gas.  
"Non, we need to get zese pair oxygen – zey 'aven't stopped to breath! Merdé I wish I got kissed like zat!" As they broke up their kiss Harry blushing and the inside of Hermione's pointed ears going a deeper shade of pink as she buried her face in his chest rumbling out a purr.

To everyone's surprise Cedric turned her in his arms before showing no sign of being enthralled spoke.  
"My lady it would be my honour to explore that with you, but after we get to know each other better – perhaps you would care to join me on the next Hogsmead visit?"  
"Oui" Fleur sighed at the honest and clear headed Hufflepuff. She couldn't believe that he wasn't affected by her thrall and simply wanted to get to know Fleur, not the Veela but her.

"Right Hermione's safe out and about now, Skeeters still free after wriggling out of the charges but we don't care. What's say we make it a double date?" Harry suggested.  
"OUI!" Fleur squealed. Making Cedric wince as he was right next to her as Viktor looked on and rolled his eyes saying under his breath.  
"Vats just great. Ve two most beautiful girls are taken, and ve one I vant to ask vill probably already be taken." Hermione's ears picked up his words though and decided to put him on the spotlight.  
"Why Viktor, who did you want to ask?" she said quietly.  
Viktor looked up, and his glance settled on Katie but he didn't say anything.

Katie saw the look and gasped before nodding ever so slightly. This was all the encouragement Viktor needed as he asked his next question.  
"Vell den. Miss Bell, I haff observed you from afar, and vould like the pleasure of your company to ve next Hogsvead visit." Katie looked at him for a moment before replying and jumping off the bench to stand in front of him searching his eyes for something.  
She must have liked what she saw because the next thing Hermione knew she heard Katie saying "I'd love to"

The rest of the group looked on at the 6 as if they were all bonkers, but they weren't going to say that. Sirius went up to Harry and Hermione and pulled them into a hug. "You be careful Harry, if either of you need anything write me ok?" Harry an Hermione nodded as they stepped out of the hug.  
Harry noticed Hermione had started twitching so said to the rest. "Right we're off for some quiet time. We'll see most of you back at the tower. Susan, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor we'll see you tomorrow."  
He finished before leading Hermione out the doors and towards the stairs and their den.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione went straight around the privacy screen as soon as they entered and stripped off grabbing a brush and started working it through her fur.  
she loved how this room had been set up even now after coming here every day.  
Sure she'd started adding her own touches, the vase of flowers on the table, the cushions and window seat on the windowsill, but she still couldn't get over how much work Harry had put into making this part of the room special for her.  
She finished her brush strokes and set her hair up into a couple of braids to keep it out the way as Harry brushed her back.

Laying down on the table Hermione went without the towel for the first time since he'd started to do her back for her.  
Even when they had their private moments His hands still wandered no further than her waist, unless it was to caress her legs and feet. She realised that if she wanted him to move forwards in any way she was going to have to make the first step.  
She now regularly went topless when they were alone and loved the feel of his hands stroking her breasts at surprise moments.  
She'd had to ask the elves about making a selection of silk wraps for around her waist because of this.  
"Harry I'm Ready" She called with a smile.  
she heard Harry's gulp as he came around to see her nude on the table, before he murmured how beautiful she was as he went to get the brushes. Knowing how he worked now she waited until he had done most of her back with the first brush, she still couldn't help the purrs his ministrations caused, neither did she want to now. Harry had said it told him he was doing something right.  
As she recognised he had slowed his brush strokes to asses if he'd done her back right, she waited until his hand was on her lower back before bringing her tail round to capture his arm and moved it down to her bum.

Harry quick on the uptake slowly started to brush her fur out there until she was purring a little louder.  
Repeating the brush down on her back with the gentle brush to help bring out the shine of her fine coat of fur he spent gently caressed her following the brush strokes, hesitating slightly at the top of her rear, she wiggled it slightly, that was all the hint he needed and he gently traced his fingers over the toned globes of her butt, Sending a small wave of pleasure through her.

All too soon in her opinion he stopped, she let her displeasure be known with a plaintive mew.  
However his next question stalled any further complaints as he offered to use the third brush. He only did that once or twice a week and each time she loved it, Particularly as he always started with a kiss.  
"Pleaasse" Her plea came out in a low meow of a moan.  
She spent the next half hour being brushed into squishy contentment, before choosing to wear a robe after Harry was done and going and curling up on his lap and fell to sleep with him stroking her hair as she had a quiet rumbling purr going through her.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive Criticism Welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 18

Harry was sat in Potions diligently working next to Hermione when the door slammed open making everyone jump, and neville drop a handful of something into his cauldron too soon. Fortunately this time he knew what the effect was going to be and managed to call out "EVERYONE DOWN!" Before his potion erupted.  
All the students managed to get under their desks in time as Neville s potion fountained, Professor Snape who shielded against the eruption glared at the Creevy boy who had made everyone jump, along with everyone in the Potions class.

"What is it Mr Creevy?" Snape said in a silky but menacing tone.  
"Th – They want . . . Ha . Harry, Interviews and stuff, in the tent by the lake" He whispered.  
Harry rolled his eyes as he whispered "Now what." Before looking to Snape.  
"Mr Potter, It seems your public . . .await." He finished with a glare.  
Harry let out a growl of frustration before looking to his and Hermione's Potion.  
"Leave it, I don't see how a dunderhead like you could turn in more than an acceptable potion without help. Now be gone – And 50 points from Gryffindor for causing the disruption." He finished with a sneer.

Harry looked to Hermione and held her gaze a second. The ability to almost seem to have conversations with looks was uncanny to others, to them it was normal, Harry hoped she would understand his silent request that she made her way to the tent as soon as possible.  
She gave a slight nod, and a twitch of her ear as Harry started packing his things and left to follow Creevy to the tent.

-o.O.O.o-

As soon as Harry Entered the tent he noticed the other three champions stood there as well as Mr Ollivander sat behind a table, with the judges and ministry representatives arrayed behind him.  
"Right then." Bagman said in his all too jovial manner looking round the tent. "Time for the weighing of the wands! Step up, one at a time and Mr Ollivander will test your wands, all to see they're in good working order. Don't be shy!" he near shouted out.

Harry rolled his eyes while looking to the other champions who all had trouble holding in their laughs, but somehow managed.  
"Ladies first" Harry said with an elegant bow to Fleur. "Oi, no flirting with my girl Potter." Cedric said with a big grin on his face to take away any sting in his words.  
Viktor grunted before speaking. "Vat iz your attempt at flirting. Ve in Bulgaria do better."  
Fleur stepped up to the table as she said over her shoulder. "Boyz behave. You will make ze judgez theenk we don't take zem seriously. Non?" as she passed her wand over as the others were enjoying the looks of shock on the Adults faces.

Ollivander took her wand in hand and started to check it.  
"Hmm well cared for. . .Inflexible . . .9 ½ inch Rosewood . . . for the core . . .Oh My"  
"Ze 'Air from ze 'ead of a Veela. My Grandmuzzer" Fleur said to Ollivarders shocked face.  
Clearing his throat Ollivander spoke. "Ah yes, well lets test it then. Orchidus!" He said sharply, and a bunch of orchids were conjured out of the tip of her wand. Ollivander smiled as he passed her wand back before turning to Viktor.

Viktor reluctantly handed over his wand to Ollivander who again took it in both hands before speaking. "Ah this is not one of mine, a Gregorovitch if I'm not mistaken?" He said to which Viktor nodded. "Hmm, Another Well looked after wand. . . Rigid, a bit thicker than usual. . . 10 ¼ inch Hornbeam . . . Dragon Heartstring. A lovely creation. AVIS!" As he finished a flock of birds shot out the end of the wand and out the tent. "Excellent!" He commented before passing the wand back and looking over to Cedric.

"Ah, another one of mine." Ollivander said. Cedric snorted at this covering with a cough as the champions grinned looking on.  
"Well let's see. Ah yes . . .Pleasantly Springy. . . 12 ¼ inch Ash . . .Unicorn hair. . excellently cared for. Pateras!" as he did this a plain Crystal goblet appeared on the table.  
"Very good, Very good. Now Mr Potter if you please." He said passing Cedric's wand back to him.

With some trepidation Harry passed his wand over and once more had to stand there as Ollivander let loose one more monologue. "Supple . . . 11 inch Holly . . . Phoenix feather. I see you've taken good care of it. Vinum!" As he shouted this a stream of red wine shot from the tip of the wand to fill the goblet he'd conjured earlier before passing the wand back to Harry.  
As he took a drink he spoke once more.  
"Yes those wands will work well for you in the tournament.

No sooner did he finish than Harry find himself pulled to one side and virtually thrown to Fleur's side by an over eager photographer.  
As said photographer went to reach for Fleur however he suddenly found himself on the end of three wands held by the other participants.  
"I suggest" Cedric said quietly, ignoring the spluttering from the rest of the tent. "That instead of manhandling us you ask us nicely to move where you would like us.  
Gulping the photographer nodded and started relaying his requests. Not long after he'd finished taking the shots the four champions stepped outside, Fleur had already gravitated to Cedric's side.

Stepping out Harry found himself wrapped in the arms of a furball full of questions.  
"Harry! What did they want. Who's going to interview you, were they ok with you?" Katie who had come down with her looked on with a raised eyebrow as Harry shrugged.  
"Mia love, I'll tell you all I know in a min-"  
"Mr Potter! Atir Terskee, Daily Prophet" a woman wearing a Lime green dress and a horrible pair of glasses said jumping out at them all. "How does it feel to be a part of this Tournament? What would your parents say to you being entered do you think? And do you think they would like your choice of . . . partner" The woman got out in a simpering polite tone, that in no way masked the woman's view on Harry's relationship.

Harry felt Hermione tense and hold him tighter at the second question, but at the third Harry could almost feel the waves of expected rejection pouring of Hermione. Looking over to the other champions he saw their own looks of outrage, knowing they had his back he turned to the woman who had a green quill already moving over parchemnt.  
Deciding he'd get a look at it in a minute he started talking.  
"Bloody scared but I'm going to make the best of the situation, I have no Idea, and how dare you make insinuations into my private life! Accio Parchment and Quill" He said with a flick of his wand, as he did so the floating items soared into his hands, and before the reporter could object, the other champions stepped up to read the parchment as well. Fleur keeping her wand trained on the reporter.

_Harry Potter, a youth forced into the tournament gave this exclusive interview to our reporter.  
When asked how he felt about being in such a tournament, he said white faced adding to the truth of the matter "Bloody Scared"  
This reporter found this hard to believe, Our Saviour scared of a tournament – are we sure he belongs in the house of the brave, I for one am not sure._

_When asked how he thought his parents would feel about him being entered, it was with tears in his eyes, and a wishful expression when he quietly said "I don't Know" This reporter wished to ask more but did not feel it was their place._

_Finally the question was put to the Boy-Who-Lived did he think his parents who sacrificed their lives for him would be accepting in his chosen of a girlfriend, to which he got very aggressive and verbally accused this reporter of making insinuations. We can only hope that he isin full control of himself and not under some sort of animal hormone control, as the other male champions seemed to react strongly to such an innocent question._

_What is this pull that Miss Granger has on our men? Is it a hereto unknown animal magnetism like the Veela Thrall?_

As he finished reading the parchment Harry looked up with fury flowing through his body, and stepped forward along with Cedric and Viktor. Fleur stepped up to pull the visibly upset catgirl into her arms trying to comfort her.  
Faster than the reporter could move Harry's wand came up and sent out a petrifying spell.  
As he finished Viktor threw a silencing spell as Cedric levitated the woman and they finished making their way to the great hall. Upon entering it Harry called out.  
"Headmaster, we require the presence of the DMLE." He called.

Flitwick looked up from his place at the table and nodded before leaving his seat and making his way to them. when he saw who they had bound and silenced the look he gave 'Atir' was positively gleeful. "This way Mr Potter" and he lead them straight to his charms office with it being closer.

-o.O.O.o-

Amelia Bones sat at her desk, her headache was threatening to reach migraine mk 1. She knew Fudge had been a useless minister, but the mess she'd inherited off him was mind boggling.  
Just sat in the desk in front of her were copies of the laws he was going to try and get passed in the next 3 years, should he have become successful then the Muggleborn populace would have become nothing more than a labour camp filled magical workforce to be used as wanted by the purebloods.  
Shaking her head in disgust at this she looked at the names that went into drafting these and realised one thing. A set of names repeating over them all.

Malfoy, Nott, Mculcibur, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson – or as she referred to them as "The Imperious Getaways" due to the fact they never stood trial for their Death Eater activities, all loudly proclaiming Imperious and with Fudge suddenly getting a new Beach House with St Mungo's having an extra boost in funding they were "Believed" Shaking her head she wished for a distraction when she wrote a memo to her replacement in the DMLE, requesting the other 5 be 'Brought in to help their investigations' glad that no matter what she'd always have the Aurors on her side.

The wished for distraction appeared when her secretary stuck her nose in the door and spoke.  
"Madam Bones. You won't believe this – you know how the Prophet wouldn't help in getting us their premier muckracker Miss Skeeter?" Amelia looked up slowly nodding her head.  
"Well she may have been Slytherin ambitious but she forgot cunning! Harry Potter and the other Tri-Wizard champions plus two others have caught her. Shaklebolt wants to know whether you'd like to go with him to collect her?" Amelia's grin needed no answer – quickly picking up some slips of parchment and slipping them in her pocket on the way out, she saw Shaklebolt waiting for her.  
Nothing was said as they made their way to Hogwarts.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione was currently sat on Harry's lap with his arms around her holding her close, her head leaning against his chest, a tear or two occasionally leaving her eyes.  
She couldn't believe what the woman who currently sat bound and silenced opposite them had wanted to send in to the paper as an interview, had that been printed she knew there'd be a backlash towards her, she was now seriously wondering if revealing her secret when she had was a good idea.

She took a watery look about the room. Cedric and Viktor were stood watching the reporter, Fleur and Katie had sat either side of her and Harry.  
Katie having seen the calming effect it had had when Ginny did it in the past to help her friend was gently stoking her back as fleur had hold of one of her hands, before she started talking to her.  
She noticed that Fleur had a very fine layer of feathers sticking out her neck, showing just how angry the Veela woman was. Having read up on them since the world cup she knew two things. You either were a Veela or you weren't, and it had to be an extreme amount of anger they were feeling if they were starting to transform an having to hold it in.

This anger however didn't show itself when the woman started talking to Hermione quietly after she did let out a small sob. "'Ermionee, Do not let zis perzon get to you, zis iz zee reaction she would want. 'ou are better zan 'er" Fleur said before Harry could even open his mouth.  
She felt him plant a kiss to the tip of one of her pointed ears before whispering. "She's right love."  
Although their words helped she still couldn't hold back the tears.

The door swung open and Flitwick lead in Madam Bones and a tall dark skinned Auror.  
looking towards the bound woman Amelia's smile held all the warmth of an Antarctic winter blizzard. "Ahh Miss Skeeter, how . . .nice to see you, my Auror's have been wanting a word with you. Shack."  
Shaklebolt stepped forward and slipped on a set of magic inhibiting cuffs before sending a Finite to the woman. Looking at Potter who had told Flitwick her identity she spat out.

"How did you know who I was? You've never seen me before!" Hermione could almost feel Harry's eyeroll. "Madam Skeeter, I may not be a Ravenclaw but I'd have to be really REALLY stupid not to figure out a reversed first name, and 'Terskee' as a last name?  
Oh have you met my Girlfriend? She wouldn't allow me to stay stupid for long if I was, Hermione, may I introduce you to bitch Skeeter who's article had the minister at the time signing an execution order." His last words sent the woman's complexion so pale Hermione thought she'd faint.

"Miss Skeeter, you should be glad that didn't happen" Harry continued. Had the order been carried out, Voldewart would have seemed like an appetiser by the time I was through with you.  
I warn you now, stay away from me, my friends or anyone I associate with. For your part in nearly causing the death of a protected person of House Potter I ask the DMLE to investigate this woman." Harry finished, looking away from Skeeter to the Auror.  
He nodded "With pleasure." He said as he reached for Skeeter.  
"It doesn't matter! That parchment was part of a charmed set, it's match is in the care of the Prophet, that article about that Freak of Nature" She sneered towards Hermione as she said this, will still get printed!

Hermione felt Harry stiffen at the word 'Freak' and her own tears forgotten she grabbed hold of him.  
She could feel the magic rolling off him in waves, as well as his breathing going irregular, not caring at who was in the room she turned on Harry's lap so she was straddling him, putting both hands either side of his face forcing him to keep eye contact.

-o.O.O.o-

Fleur saw what was happening to the rest of the room the minute Skeeter finished talking, anything not secured was spinning about the room, fortunately not hitting anyone – The magic pouring off Harry had the taste of raw fury to her other senses. :_Mérdé!: _She thought as she felt Hermione pull her hand free.

Watching as she forced Harry's round emerald eyes to meet her slitted cinnamon eyes mere inches from each other, she felt the magic in the room calm.  
No words were said, but no one could deny the effect Hermione was having.  
She wondered what in the sentence Skeeter said had set Harry off, as his eyes looked so full of remembered pain that the only stabilising force she could see was Hermione's look back of love and compassion.

Fleur indicated that the two from the ministry should get the reporter out while she was still in one piece. As she was escorted away Skeeter tried one more barb, however she hadn't even got the first syllable out when Fleur's silencing charm hit.  
Once they had left she turned to the Headmaster and spoke.  
"May we have a bit of privacee S'il Vous Plait" Having her mother as one of the top Healers in France Fleur had learnt a fair bit, and recognised the look of a person lost in flashbacks.  
Flitwick nodded to her and left the champions plus Katie and Hermione in the room.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry tensed up at the words 'Freak of Nature' and wa transported in his minds eye back to the worst incidents of his childhood. The belt. The broken arms, the beatings. All were playing in a loop in remembered pain, however as the words had been directed to Hermione, in his mind she was next to him, receiving the same.  
He could feel his magic flaring but in his torment thought it was flaring to protect him from Vernon.  
Suddenly he realised he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes, so full of love and compassion, he knew somehow that she wasn't experiencing the pain he could see in his mind she was.

Slowly as his mind calmed, his breathing returned to normal, but he didn't say anything, just kept looking into the eyes of his Hermione, the one woman who knew everything of his past and had stayed by him, what's more beneath the love and compassion he saw complete acceptance of him.  
Slowly as he came back to reality, the emotions swam to the surface, and not realising the fact there were others still near he broke down, pulling Hermione close and burying his face into her shoulder as his sobs shook his body.

-o.O.O.o-

Viktor looked on with Katie in his arms, When Hermione had moved she'd gotten up to give her room, as had Fleur who'd made her way to Cedric.  
"Vat de hell?" He whispered, seeing one of the strongest people he knew break down.  
"I don't know many details, but I can tell you this." Katie said to him quietly leading him to a corner, throwing a silencing and locking charm at the door, as Fleur pulled Cedric away to another corner of the room.  
"In the quidditch lockers when we've finished showering, the lads always come back to the communal area still without their tops on – except Harry, he always wears a vest.  
One time I caught sight of his back without and nearly screamed – it's riddled with scars.  
When I asked what happened all he would say was his Relatives happened. I've been waiting for him to break like this for two years, I'm only glad it happened after he found love."

Viktor was having trouble holding in his anger, he couldn't understand anyone who would harm a child. It angered him to the point that in his home country he used his quidditch fame as a platform.  
Untill the Tournament he would host monthly games that any child could turn up to, and kept his eyes open and watched for the signs. If any of the children he saw showed even the slightest hint of being abused, he pointed them out to a 'Staff member' helping him.  
at which point the Bulgarian ministry took an interest in the case while he took an interest in making sure the child was ok.

So far he'd saved 12 children, and they all saw him as the cool older brother. How did he miss the signs on Harry. Katie must have read his expression correctly as she answered the unasked question.  
"He doesn't give away many clues – you didn't miss the signs because he didn't show them.  
It's only Hermione he trusts enough to let his guard down. Right now to him we don't exist."  
Fleur had come over with Cedric after explaining about bad flashbacks half way through Katie's talk and spoke.

"Oui, in 'ees mind zere iz only 'im and 'Ermionee in 'ere. We must let 'im know zat no matter what, ze zings we saw 'ere will never be repeated, we 'e realises we were in 'ere"  
Viktor nodded, determined to do all he could to help Harry – He wondered had his relatives even been charged? Making their way back to the duo they could hear Hermione talking quietly.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione held on to Harry as the storm of emotions tore through him. He hadn't let go since that day they spoke by the lake, she had known he was holding the pain in, knowing that somehow he still held the worry that he wouldn't be accepted by her for his relatives. When she had held his gaze earlier, first to help bring him out his flashback, she tried to push all she felt for him into her eyes, willing him to see.

After some time as his cries slowed she spoke, quietly as not to startle him.  
"Harry, come on it's ok. Love come on, I'm here, it's ok, talk to me." She said this over and over until he lifted his head and looked up to her and spoke, his voice hoarse from the cries he'd muffled in her shoulder. He described what he'd seen, how it affected him.  
"Oh Harry, it's ok" Hermione said pulling him into another gentle hug.  
When Viktor sat in the chair next to him Harry tensed up again, knowing they'd heard, he was shocked at Viktor's next words.

"It is never easy. You hide de pain behind a mask to de world. A mask dat become part of you. Because of dis, you never know ven you break. I promise dis, vat happen here, I shall never speak of to any von else. Ok."  
Harry looked up and nodded his thanks as fleur waved her wand at him.  
"Just a leetle charm, stops it being obvious 'ou 'ave been upset."  
Harry smiled a little before as Hermione climbed off his lap and they all stood. Katie came over to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Take good care of him." Hermione looked up to Katie and nodded, nearly poking her eye with one of her ears.  
Cedric had pulled Harry to one side and it seemed whatever he'd said to him helped as well.  
It was a happier group that left the room headed for dinner.  
They would deal with the article fallout tomorrow, but for today, they would just enjoy each other's company.  
Hermione smiled once more as they left and Harry's arm snaked round her waist, no matter what, they would always be there for the other.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N 2:

It has been brought to my attention that I seem to have made a mistake with their ages, I would like to point out I haven't. Because of how their physical relationship is developing, I have messed with their ages a bit because I will not write any scenes beyond the explorations they're doing now until they are of the age of consent in the UK.  
I have already toned down one scene because of this - on top of that I am going to have to re-edit the limes to "Conform to 's ratings - Unedited versions of my stories can be found on my yahoo group - link in my profile.

I will also be posting un-edited on a less restrictive site when I find one I'm happy with.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I Just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 19

Breakfast the 16th of November started out as most other days. That was until Fleur ran in to the hall looking a bit wild eyed.  
"'ARRY, CEDRIC, VIKTOR!" She called out looking like she was about to faint in a panic.  
Cedric was by her side in an instant arms around her.  
Harry came over with Viktor who had taken to eating at the Gryffindor table with Katie.  
"Fleur calm down, deep breaths, easy there" Cedric was saying over and over. Seeing it wasn't helping Harry looked up to the staff table and caught Madam Pomfrey's eye.  
Getting the hint the Healer came down and waved a diagnostic spell.

"She's in shock and a mild panic, I'll just run up to the Hospital wing and get her a calmi-" *POP* Dobby was stood in front of her with the potion in a vial already at the proper adjusted dose for a Veela.  
Taking it she thanked the little elf before passing the vial to Cedric to help Fleur drink it. Harry and Viktor stood back, both casting notice-me-nots around the end of the table after their own girlfriends had joined them.

Once Fleur had calmed down Madam Pomfrey went to leave after telling her she wasn't to do anything exciting for the rest of the morning.  
As she turned to go, Fleur grabbed her sleeve. "Non! Madam Pomfrey, you need to 'ere zis."  
Turning to the other champions she spoke.  
"Madam Maxine 'as just told me what ze fist task iz. Zey are making us face ze dragons." She said quietly.  
Madam Pomfrey looked fit to scream in anger. "Of all the irresponsible, two bit brained. Urgh – Thank you Fleur for getting this information to me, I'll stock up on all my potions and supplies ready, god knows how many minor injuries I'll be treating the handlers for." She turned and walked off muttering about idiots.

Harry felt Hermione trembling slightly as she grabbed his arm. Looking around at the others he spoke.  
"We are so not doing the whole work on this ourselves. Fleur do you have friends you trust with you from Beuxbatons? Viktor the same for Durmstrang?"  
At both their nods Harry looked to Hermione and quickly glanced around the hall and then up towards the Room of Requirement.  
All he needed for the affirmative was the slight smile, and seeing her ears raise from the half flat position on top of her head to know she agreed.  
"Cedric, Fleur Viktor, bring those you trust implicitly back here at the end of breakfast. Don't worry about it being a Tuesday. If they're gonna make us face dragons then we're enlisting all the help we can get in training and ideas."  
He felt Hermione's trembling slow a little as he dropped the notice-me-nots and looked to Hermione once more. A single glance decided she'd get the 'puffs and 'claws they trusted while he'd gather the rest of the Gryffs.  
Going over to the table he went up to Neville who was sat with the Weasleys.  
"Nev, Gin, Gred, Forge, I need you to hold back at the end of breakfast.

Looking at how serious his face was set they all nodded as he made his way back to the end of the table where Katie was sat with Fleur, looking around he saw a two of the older Beauxbaton students had already separated and making their way towards Fleur with concerned expressions.  
Hermione had just moved away from Susan and Hanna and was headed towards Draco and Luna.  
Taking a deep breath to centre his thoughts he sat on the bench near Katie as Krum approached with two other Durmstrang students.

"Ok, Dobby thank you for sticking around, can you do my a big favour and get the Room set up and get a couple of elves to go to Flourish and Blotts and get every book on dealing with dragons they can find, charge it to my trust vault." Dobby nodded before popping away as Hermione came over and plopped herself down into Harry's lap. Her tail was swishing and kept hitting Katie, who just decided to ignore it.  
"Right, 1. Hermione stop teasing Katie, 2. At the end of breakfast I need you all to stay back so I can lead you to where we're going to get together. More will be explained when we get there."

As they sat and chatted amongst themselves Hermione looked towards Harry and mouthed the word 'Snape.' Harry nodded noticing the rest of the group had seen the arrival of the most hated professor in the school.  
"Potter, I see you've gathered a. . .Fan club along with your . . .pet." At that last word Snape went flying down the hall to land hard 20 feet away.

Looking up in shock Snape saw it was Draco who had his wand out and speaking.  
"Professor Snape, I suggest you apologise to Miss Black, else I will be forced to report your Actions to our Head of House Lord Black. And as such, your insults would demand satisfaction. Your apology?"  
Draco finished, his features hard with suppressed rage.

-o.O.O.o-

Inside Draco was shaking with anger. He'd had to put up with this man as his godfather as he grew up. He did nothing but re-enforce the Pureblood propaganda in the snake pit. As far as Draco was concerned this man was no more a reformed person than his own biological father was. When he heard what the man had said about the girl he was quickly coming to think of a sister he saw red and threw the banishment charm at Snape.

Snape got to his feet after hearing the threat from Draco, and it seemed like he had forgotten where he was, for his next action stood in the middle of the great hall took everyone by surprise. "I will never apologise to a mudblood!" Quick as a flash his wand came out and he pointed it at Draco and shouted out "Crucio!"

Draco heard the Incantation and could have dodged, but knew if he did the curse would slam into the little blonde Ravenclaw at his side who he was becoming quite taken with, instead he dove in front of her making sure that if Snapes aim was off it wouldn't hit her but him.  
Even as the curse struck and he screamed in agony it he forced Luna away so she wouldn't be hurt by his thrashing. Thankfully his pain was short lived as at the utterance of the Curse Neville was already moving along with Professor Flitwick who was showing every bit of his goblin heritage as he bore down upon Snape his own wand firing a disarming hex.  
Draco's last thoughts before he passed out into unconsciousness were for Luna.

-o.O.O.o-

Snape's wand flew out his hand but he had no time to register this fact as at that precise moment Neville Longbottom shoulder charged him in the gut that any Muggleborn or Muggle-raised student would call a perfect rugby tackle.  
As Snape went down, Neville followed and started to throw his fists down on to the potions master.  
It was only the combined efforts of Cedric, Harry and Viktor that pulled him off, Even then as they pulled him away he let fly with a couple of vicious kicks that slammed into the mans' groin and side, eliciting groans from the semi-conscious man.

"50 points each for an excellent showing of Muggle style defence of others, and teamwork in showing how to restrain someone from going further than they would regret in the right frame of mind." Flitwick said as Pomfrey took a look at Draco.  
"He'll be ok, I need him in the Hospital ward for observation for the day just to be sure." She said before levitating his body away. Luna looked on tears in her eyes.  
"He just took it, made sure he would, Snape was going to miss him and it would have hit me, I could see it happening. He pushed me out the way."  
Harry looked to Ginny who was near her, who before he even looked had slipped in the chair next to Luna putting an arm across her shoulders.

"Easy Luna, he'll be alright, what's say we go up at lunch to check on him ok?" Ginny said.  
Luna nodded as she saw Flitwick binding Snape before sending his patronus to the head of the DMLE offering for her Auror's to come and pick up Snape.  
Slowly still in shock at what they'd seen the students all left the great hall except those that Harry had gathered.  
When they had all gone Professor Abbot came forward to the group and tried to move them along, but a stern faced Harry stopped him with the back-up of the group all nodding.  
"Sir, do you acknowledge that we four." Harry said gesturing to the other champions. "are the Tri-Wizard champions?" The Professor nodded. "Then please note that article 65 paragraph 4 of the Tri-Wizard tournament rule book states, that 'In the unlikely event that the champions should agree to work together and/or train together to overcome the tasks of the tournament, they are allowed and encouraged to form a team of trusted advisors to help them prepare for the challenges.' As such this is our team, now, we are going to go and carry on with our training."  
With that Harry turned wrapping his arm about Hermione's waist and led everyone out the door.

-o.O.O.o-

Fleur along with everyone else followed Harry and Hermione, though being the ones directly behind Hermione fleur had to dodge her tail a couple of times.  
Holding on to Cedric's arm she couldn't believe that she'd been lucky enough not only to meet 3 men who were immune to her Allure completely, but that their friends were able to sit and hold rational conversations with her and only appear to be slightly distracted was a welcome change.  
She was brought out her musings when they stopped having gone up to the 7th floor and were stood near a tapestry of some insane knight trying – unsuccessfully – to teach some trolls how to dance.

She was distracted when Harry started pacing the wall opposite. When a door appeared though, she was sure that there hadn't been one there a moment ago, and from the look on Cedric's face she was right.  
Following everyone through the door she began to wonder will the surprises never stop.  
looking around the room she saw a bunch of semi-circle sofa's enough to seat them all around a plain round table, with a fireplace that kept the room comfortably warm, on one wall were bookshelves piled high with every book on dragons in existence it seemed.  
On the other

'Arry why ze round table?" she asked him as she carried on looking round and spotted the table with a snacks and drinks aplenty.  
"That's simple, none of us are better than the other." He stated before his face went stern. "I know we don't all know each other but I trust yours and Viktor's judgements, all I ask is that any bigotry, bullying behaviour is left at the door."

He seemed a bit nonplussed at the visiting schools contingents' response of laughter. It was Viktor's turn to speak as he elaborated around his laughter. "Ve understand vy you said vat, but if you knew us, den you never would haff said dat, if ve see dat sort of ving happening, it vould become race between French, Bulgarians an you lot to see who vould stop it virst!"

Fleur managed to regain her composure and carried on speaking as she dragged Cedric to a sofa as everyone else sat down.  
"'Ou must undeztand, we 'ate ze bigotry 'ere in Britain, ze only reason ze ministries agreet to 'old ze tournament 'ere waz zo we could show zat bigotry iz useless, zat and of course zo I can beat 'ou men in zee tasks." She finished with a smile as the rest of the room laughed at her last comment.  
"You vish blondie." Krum said with a smirk.

"Oi, I'll have you know it's silvery-blondie if you're gonna mock my girl!" Cedric said with an exaggerated eye-roll, while everyone else was laughing.  
"Well at least I know I'll come first now, what with you distracting each other for me!" Harry said.  
"Boyz, behave." Fleur said trying not to laugh herself, unfortunately Ginny broke her with the single comment of saying that asking Harry to behave was like asking the rain to stop.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione couldn't stop her mews of laughter at the byplay, but the best was beneath it all she realised everyone new in the room as well as her friends from Hogwarts accepted her.  
"Ok, ok, let's get back on track." Harry said.  
"Now we've got a week before four of us have to go and face a dragon each. So, who here are more into research – and yes Hermione I know that's your forte." Harry finished.  
Hermione mock-growled at him as she whispered "Behave." To him as she looked around the room.  
The twins, and 1 of the Durmstrang students put their hands up.  
"Right, you lot, if you agree, working with Hermione, go through the books, and see what you can find about defeating the dragons." The people mentioned nodded their heads.

"Ok, I know Ginny knows a lot of obscure hexes that frankly I'm bloody glad I haven't pissed her off enough to use on me."  
Ginny just laughed as she mock pouted at him.  
"who else?" Both of the Beauxbatons students who were with with Fleur raised their hands, as well as Luna. "Ok, how about this? You four pool your knowledge and then wright out a list of hexes/jinxes that you think will help on top of what the rest are going to train us up with?"  
They nodded.  
Hermione was struggling very hard not to kiss Harry right now, she loved it when his take charge clever side came out to play.  
She was certainly going to 'Play' with him later.

"Right, so that leaves Neville and sorry I didn't catch your name" Harry said.  
"Dmitri Greyback" The Bulgarian said. At those words she felt Harry stiffen. The older man looked at Harry and spoke. "Ves, I am related to vat monster Fenrir, I intend to become a Hit vizard to purge ve stain ov our family honour. If you know anyvon he bit den please introduce me. I hav a vault already set by ve Bulgarian ministry vat pays compensation to his victims." Harry nodded and Hermione felt him relax, so she let go and summoned a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill from her bag and started drafting a letter to Remus.

"Ok, Neville and Dmitri, you both know duelling right?" Dmitri nodded quite assuredly but Neville less so.  
"Ah, are you sure about me Harry, I'm not that good, even though I use my da's wand and he was a great wizard."  
At this Fleur, Cedric and Viktor all shouted "WHAT?!" as everyone looked at Neville in shock before Harry spoke. "Neville, a wand has to be matched to a wizard – Your wand probably worked brilliantly for your dad, but it may not be the right wand for you. In fact I'm willing to bet that's why you have as much trouble as you do."

"B – But my Gran insists I use my Da's" Neville said looking downcast. "She wouldn't let me get my own – not until I prove I'm not useless-"  
*SLAM* Hermione had to grab hold of Harrys arm as his fist impacted the table. "Right – that's it, Neville you're coming with me this Hogsmead weekend and getting your own damn wand – nobody withholds someone's basic right if I can help it."  
Hermione could see that Harry's temper was on edge, deciding to do what she could to calm him she ignored the fact they were in company and climbed into his lap, pulling his arms round her.

"Harry love calm down." She said quietly.  
Feeling him relax she smiled a little before moving off him and heading over to the bookshelves, the research group going with her.  
as she scanned the bookshelves she decided to grab three books that all seemed to be about defeating dragons non-lethally.  
She and the others returned to the table as she heard Harry talking to Katie.

"You know how you taught us those Kata's to keep or body's in shape for quidditch? Do you think you could go a step further? Teach us hand to hand? We have no idea what we're going to face with the next challenges after the Dragons."  
"Sure I can Harry, I'm allowed to teach up to my belt, and you're just that lucky that I happen to be a black belt. Plus Susan can help, she spars with me all the time." Katie replied, and was glad to see the Hufflepuff nod.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry looked at Katie's face as her grin went slightly maniacal. "There will be only one condition on that training though. Harry gulped. Last time she'd said anything like that him and the rest of the Quidditch team had been up in the air for three hours a day every day for a month.  
"And that is?" He said quietly looking at her.

"Oh, nothing much, Just that all of us could do with that training. I'm sure that you agree." She gave her trademark agree with me if you know what's good for you look.  
Harry though had no intentions of disagreeing, and just nodded along, the rest around the table just groaned at him. But Viktor who was at the snack table grabbed a grape and threw it at him.

Harry caught the incoming projectile and just ate it as he looked over to where Hermione was with her group.  
Thinking about things he looked at Fleur and Cedric and spoke. All humour gone "What do you know about previous tournaments?" Both of them looked at him in confusion. "Zere isn't much I could find" Fleur said while Cedric shrugged his shoulders nodding to Fleur indicating his answer was the same.

Viktor re-joined the table as he spoke. "Ve information I haff is vat it vill haff three tasks, vat is it." Harry sighed and nodded. "Ok, I'll get some books on the tournament and after the task, when we can tone out training down a bit we'll look at things that have happened in previous tournaments. I know Hermione has been researching it since it was announced and even more so since my name came out of the goblet." They all looked towards the catgirl who's tail was swishing as she scanned through her book.

Shaking his head Harry couldn't help but admire her bravery.  
Amazingly there had been little backlash within the school of her appearance, and yet he knew outside the castle walls it was going to be a much more hostile world. That she not only knew this but still was willing to be her true self, he couldn't help but be amazed.

-o.O.O.o-

The next 3 days passed by in a flurry of activity for the group that to the rest of the castle became known as the 'Tri-Wizard Contingent'  
It was on the morning of Saturday 21st when Harry awoke to Neville shaking his shoulder.  
"Come on mate, you'll be late for our run else, an I dunno 'bout you but a peeved Katie isn't my idea of a good time." Harry groaned, this was one aspect of getting into physical shape Harry hated, the entire group had all agreed, that although only the champions were taking part in the tasks, they would all train, not just Katie's daily self-defence sessions, but everything the champions had to do – except the tasks.

Getting up Harry made his way over to the shower and set it to cold hoping the shock would induce some sort of clarity to his mind, thankfully as soon as the cold water hit it woke him up.  
As he finished he quickly got changed into his exercise clothes and made his way to meet the Gryffindor contingent in the common room.

Spying Hermione looking distinctly rumpled he walked over to her and planted a toe curling kiss upon her. As her pulled away her heard her whisper "Wow" With a cheeky grin he gave her rear a quick spank and fled.  
Hermione soon chased after him with a little playful "Get back here" as the others followed laughing.

As they got to the Mian entrance to see she'd pounced on his back and had wrapped her legs and arms round him.  
The next thing Harry knew was when she put her muzzle near his ear and drew her tongue along it quickly. "There's more later mister." She whispered in his ear before letting herself slide off him.  
As she did Harry heard Luna's giggles to Draco's comment as he came around the corner.  
"But Luna how will I know I'm not infected with Nargles if you don't use the new improved Wrakspurt intervention technique."

Hearing him say this Luna finally lost it and started letting out full blown laughs.  
Looking round, he saw all the group looking to him. "My turn? Really?" They all just nodded while Hermione just pressed her body against his letting out a little purr. Rolling his eyes he looked to Draco. "Ok I know I'm gonna regret this but. What?"

He saw Draco look at him with some humour in his eyes, but beneath that before he said anything there was a serious look as well, and before he answered he looked directly into Luna's grey eyes.  
Seeing her nod Draco answered. "Well, it's like this – until you lot, and I guess me Luna hasn't had much luck with friends so came up with her animals, they were her friends and her shield. When she realised we were truly her friends she stopped using them around us. I mean until today when did you last hear about nargles?"

Harry and the others nodded as they watched Draco go nearer to Luna before continuing. "I don't know when it happened to be honest, but this one." He said poking Luna in the side making her giggle "Has become very dear to me, I'm hoping that it will mean something more in the future but if it doesn't, I'll still always be here for her." And with that he put his arm round her shoulder.

Harry had his arm around Hermione at the time and couldn't help but smile at how happy Luna now looked. The twins decided to use this moment to break out in their own intimable style and started talking.  
"Gred it's just not right. . ."  
"Quite right Forge it isn't . . ."  
"How could he know . . ."  
"Just the right words . . ."  
"To say when we still. . ."  
Get slapped!" They finished together making the rest laugh as they saw Cedric and Susan catch up to them.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione smiled as they made their way out to meet Fleur's contingent by the Beuxbatons carriage, she looked about and couldn't help but think over the changes in her life, She had a boyfriend who loved her, A father, she had decided that Christmas she would call Sirius dad for the first time out loud. In Draco who had turned out to be more intelligent than most would have thought she had a brother by adoption.

She had a family that cared, one that included Harry, so he got the family he deserved too, they had friends, she just couldn't believe how it all had started with a quiet talk by a lake.  
She was looking forward to the Hogsmead trip later, Primarily because they were going to sneak to Diagon Alley for Neville's new wand, but Harry had promised a stop at Flourish and Blotts and lunch at the Cauldron followed by Fortescue's Ice cream.  
Looking towards Draco a moment she could only be thankful Snape's Curse didn't last too long, and like madam Pomfrey had said he was better by the next day.  
Now all they needed to worry about was the next task in 3 days.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N2: Ok I know my standard note at the end says flames will be ignored, but I honestly couldn't help but laugh at the one review.  
I understand I have a grammar problem but when it's pointed out in a review like this.

lrn2grammar

Do people really think I'll take it seriously? No I'll just laugh my head off. My advice to whoever that guest is this, Please for the love of god learn the difference between texting and writing on a public forum.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

Cover Artwork: courtesy of LordRahl80

* * *

The floo at the Leaky Cauldron flared up, and Harry made his usual exit of flying out headfirst, straight into someone. "Oomf" the man said as he landed on the floor with Harry. "I hate floo-travel" Harry mumbled.

Harry looked up in surprise to see it was his godfather. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"  
Sirius grinned back at him and said. "Well a certain pointy eared girl of your acquaintance informed me of the visit today." Sirius said as Hermione stepped out of the floo and into Harry's arms.  
Harry looked down into her beautiful face and leaned down to quickly peck the top of her muzzle.  
As he was pulling away she cheekily darted the tip of her tongue out to brush his lips.  
"Aw man, they still bein all lovey?" Draco's voice was heard as he stepped out of the fireplace.  
"They've been like this all morning, since we finished the run." He moaned to Sirius.  
"Hush you" Hermione said over her shoulder as they followed Sirius to a larger table that he'd reserved while waiting on the rest of the group.

"So who else is coming?" Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and passed it over to Sirius.  
"That many? For one persons wand?" Harry shook his head at this while indicating for Hermione to continue.  
"Nope, in our research for the tournament, we checked up on wand lore and the laws the ministry have for wands. There's no law against having more than one, and a custom wand always works better for you than a fitted one. So Neville's getting two, Ollivanders and a custom, the rest of us just a custom. But we don't know where there's a wandcrafter, that's where you come in." Hermione said with her cute-innocent expression that always got Harry to do what she wanted. It seemed Sirius was no more immune as he quickly agreed to take them to one he knew.  
"You guys all do know that they cost a fair bit more than Ollivanders, right?"  
At this Draco perked up.  
"That's why we're going to the bank first. Lucius hasn't produced an heir within three months, so I can legally claim the Malfoy fortune now. I wonder how Lucius would feel to know his money had gone towards paying for us lot." Draco said examining his hand as he spoke.

Sirius' head threw back as he barked out his laughter. "Oh you're good, not even in the family six weeks and you pull a prank like that." Shaking his head he looked towards Harry. Knowing he trusted the group with him.  
"Do you want to sort out the irregularities at the bank I mentioned today? Because of them in my capacity as guardian I froze all assets except your trust vault until you could decide what to do."  
Harry looked towards Hermione, who's only movement when their eyes locked was the slight twitching of the ears.  
Both Harry and Hermione nodded slightly at the same time before harry turned and nodded to Sirius. "Excellent, Have you guys eaten or did you all rush out?" Looking around Harry saw Sirius notice the guilty looks from about half the table. Shaking his head Sirius went up to the bar to speak with tom.  
"We'll go after you've all eaten." He said.

Harry didn't mind as he currently had Hermione pressing herself into his side purring quietly as his hand was around her waist and stroking the soft fur there as he'd carefully slipped his hand under her blouse, as he was doing this, although not visible to everyone else he could feel Hermione shifting ever so slightly against his side as she pressed, rubbing herself along him.  
How she was able to do this he didn't know, but because of the reaction he was having to it, he was glad he didn't need to stand anytime soon. :_Talk about feline tendencies:_ He thought to himself as he turned his head to kiss the tip of her ear as the food came over.  
He heard Hermione let out a little mewl of happiness and saw a plate of backed salmon on a salad bed had been put in front of her. Smiling he set to eat his own food and keep trying to not get too distracted by Hermione's pressing.

-o.O.O.o-

An hour later had the group separating all agreeing to meet up in the bank lobby in a couple of hours. Draco had Luna holding his hand while Hermione had latched on to Harry's arm, She couldn't help being a little overly-amorous at the moment, It had been hell trying to supress this side effect when she and Harry weren't together, when your entire being was saying to press up to him.  
Although she had what Madam Pomfrey had said was partial heat, she still retained her mind and wasn't consumed with an overpowering desire to mate like cats were, it was just she got overly affectionate.  
Something that Harry didn't seem to mind, in fact he'd made sure that whenever she was in partial heat that he always gave her the third brush-down to help her with her need for touch.  
She smiled though thinking at what his expression would be like if he knew she wasn't wearing any underwear under her skirt.  
Smiling, she decided that Harry would find out soon about that sometime in the next 6 weeks.

Her musings had distracted her from the fact that they had reached a teller, who was already leading them to an office.  
As they got there they saw it was just a simple room with a desk, five chairs one side and one the other. A single door opposite opened and another goblin stepped through.  
"Greetings, please be seated." He said with an almost sneer as his eyes saw Hermione.

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius saw this reaction to Hermione and as soon as they were sat he spoke, with none of his usual politeness to goblins. "Do you have a problem with miss Black goblin." Sirius said holding in his temper.  
The goblin looked towards Hermione again and this time the words out his mouth would be the last to any non-Goblin. "I see no miss Black, just the lord Potters pet beas-"  
"SILENCE!" Sirius roared out, causing two goblin guards to rush in steel blades drawn.  
Turning to the guards as he, Draco, Luna and Harry stood. Harry's arm about Hermione's shoulders as she turned to press her face into his chest.

Sirius turned to the Guards. "Would one of you please inform the manager that due to an insult by a member of the Goblin Nation." He pointed to the Goblin that had insulted Hermione. "The Black family will be withdrawing ALL it assets."  
Draco nodded and said the same for the Malfoy fortune which he was here to take control of as was his right by law.  
"The Potter family will join them." Harry said.

Sirius knew why this caused the guards and Accountant to pale, that amounted to a quarter of the wealth within Gringotts. "Should this Goblin speak to us again, we will spread word of his misdeeds, I can almost guarantee the Bones, Lovegood and Longbottom families will do the same.  
With that the other guard put his blade against the goblins throat, his meaning clear, utter one syllable and he would kill him. *POP* two angry looking house elves arrived in the shape of Dobby and Winky.

"Who has upset my MISTRESS!" Winky shouted. Harry didn't say anything but glared at the goblin who had spoken. Dobby stepped between the goblins and the group as Winky stood near Hermione grabbing her paw-like hand.  
To this a voice that had the sound of complete authority spoke. "For someone to generate such loyalty from their elves must be rare.  
"Mistress is only Winky's mistress in name for bond. Winky is mistress friend." Winky said to the newcomer which happened to be another goblin.  
"Now what's this about the Black, Potter and Malfoy fortunes leaving Gringotts?"  
"I won't speak until I know who I am dealing with." Sirius said. The goblins nodded. "A wise move – be sure of potential allies and enemies until you know which side they lay. I am Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Horde, known to you as The Goblin King, ruler of the Nation."

Sirius couldn't quite believe what he heard. "I only asked to speak to the manager!" He said.  
"Ah, I see, here in Gringotts there is no difference. So the problem, and how is it one of my own guards and an elf are restraining one of the top accountants?"  
His voice didn't hide the fact it better be a good reason.  
"Your Accountant when he arrived showed an immediate distaste for Miss Black, when questioned, and I am prepared to take truth serum and swear a binding oath to this effect, was that he did not see a Miss Black, only Lord Potters pet beast, inferring she was nothing more than an animal.  
Considering the wars your nation has gone through to get even the partial acceptance by wizards I would have thought people of your race would be more tolerant. Due to this insult to house Black, by a member of the goblin nation, I am withdrawing all assets from Gringotts, after foreclosing on all loans by the Black family.

Sirius knew that the simple fact he had offered the two assurances to the truth and the Goblin accountants pale face told the full truth of his words.  
Ragnok looked towards the guard. "Take him down to the pens, He can spend the rest of his existence as a dung catcher!" The guard grinned evilly at his prisoner before dragging him screaming away. Turning to Sirius he spoke once more.  
"Dragon dung as you know is an excellent fertiliser. The fresher the better, the lowliest of jobs we have, and the harshest of punishments is to be a dung catcher for a week, the name should be self-explanatory. Sirius nodded.  
"In response to your prompt actions in this matter I believe I shall leave my holdings where they are." Sirius said. "Now, can you recommend a new accountant for us, as we were here to see about young Mr Black here taking control of the Malfoy fortune as his right, and to correct the irregularities brought to my attention in the potter accounts.

Ragnok nodded before moving behind the desk and sat. "Please be seated." He said, not batting an eyelid at how Harry pulled Hermione into his lap crossways so she could curl up into him as he gently held her.  
"I offer my personal service to those accounts." Ragnok said. "If you're sure I'll take that offer." Sirius said as Harry and Draco nodded. Hermione just stayed quiet, snuggling into Harry, letting his T-shirt soak her silent tears from what Sirius could see.  
"We'll take that offer." Sirius said all business.  
"Now Mr Black" Ragnok said "All you need do is raise your wand and repeat this. He said slipping a piece of parchment across. Sirius read it with him and nodded to Draco who then took his wand out and held it up as he spoke.  
"I Draco Black, formally Malfoy do by the right of _'renuntiatum Familiarum' _vow lay claim to all Malfoy holdings, assets and Property. This is my right by law and Magic. Ita Erit."

As he finished a white flash about him signified magic's acceptance of his words. "Ragnok, please go through all my holdings, anything dark please destroy. Any goblin made weapons please accept the return of except for those purchased for me. Upon my death, please have it noted that those are then to be returned to the Nation."  
Ragnok nodded almost smiling.  
"Now you mentioned irregularities Lord Black?" He said turning to Sirius. "Indeed, could you please explain why every month 500 Galleons have been going to the Dursley's of number 4 Privet Drive? And why a further 1000 Galleons a month were being transferred out to Dumbledore? Furthermore, we require to see the potter will.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry was incensed hearing that his money had been going to the Dursley's. Remembering all the times it had been beaten into them he was a burden. Now he knew where they got the money to spoil Dudley.  
He however kept any outward show ok emotion under lock and key – he knew it would be a bad idea to anger this goblin.  
Hermione was still upset he could see, but had managed to settle down enough that she could follow the conversation. When he heard the beginnings of her growling though he started running his hand up and down her back in calming motions.  
Ragnok snapped his fingers and a thick ledger appeared on the desk.

"Lets see. The 500 Galleons to the Dursley's was for the care of Lord Potter." Looking up he stopped I take it from your expressions and reactions this did not happen?"  
Harry merely shook his head, remembering the pain he'd suffered.  
"The thousand Galleons was paid as Magical Guardian. . .fees? allocated by Dumbledore. Payment to Dumbledore." Shaking his head Ragnok continued.  
"As he has already been convicted of crimes against you, we can retrieve the balance from his vaults. And shall do so.  
Now do you wish to take up your position as Lord Potter? Should you do so as the last potter it would make you an emancipated minor and you would have to assign a proxy to carry out certain duties you will be unable to attend whilst still at school.  
Harry looked towards Sirius who he knew would end up being his proxy if he did, and only waited for the slight nod before agreeing. Ragnok pressed a button on his desk and a Goblin ran in.  
"Fetch the Potter Head of House Ring" He ordered. As soon as he did the goblin left.

"I must thank you Mr Potter, had you not written us about not having access to your vaults, we would not have been able to ask Mr Black to look into this as your godfather. He recently travelled to the burrow to retrieve your vault key, which was under considerable protection charms." He said.  
"Mrs. Weasley was able to place them, but as she'd keyed them only to you she couldn't remove them without help. Sirius contacted us and had our curse breakers look at it. It seems that the key had an underlying compulsion to make Mrs. Weasley spend your money. Had she touched it she would not have been able to stop herself stealing from you. Because of this, a new key has been made and the old one destroyed. You just need to place a drop of your blood on it" He passed Harry the key as the same goblin that left earlier returned with a box that had the Potter crest on the lid.

Ragnok took the box and placed it on the table in front of Harry. ""There are no ceremonies, just place the ring on your finger.  
Hermione uncurled from his lap and slid into the chair next to him keeping herself pressed against him.  
Harry reached forward and opened the box, in it was a signet ring that also bore the potter crest, he placed upon his right ring finger where it shrank to fit him perfectly.

"Now" Ragnok said as he re-opened the ledger. As Dumbledore was originally the one to seal the will, we can now have it read.  
I will apologise Lord Potter hearing this won't be easy, I was a witness to this will, know that your mother never let you go while she was talking.

With that he took a sealed envelope out the Ledger and broke the seal, as he did so the letter flew up and shaped itself like a howler but the voices that spoke were of normal conversation volume.

_I James Charlus Potter, of sound, mind and body make this will on this day the 31__st__ July 1981.  
__**I Lilly Marie potter, of sound mind and body make this will on this day the 31**__**st**__** July 1981.**_

_Ok here we go, I leave 250,000 galleons to Remus J Lupin and the Potters summer cottage in Devon, and 1 all expenses paid trip to Madam Malkins, and then Harrods to get some nice clothes.  
Don't you bloody dare say no moony!_

**_I leave my potions journal and notes on the wolfsbane potion, I hope you can find the cure you're looking for._**

_To Sirius O Black I leave 250,000 galleons and the care of little Harry. Raise him well my friend._

**_I know at some point you'll teach him his animagus form, so I prepared a surprise for him, I leave the only printed and bound copy of "Finding Your Inner Animal, by the Marauders" I nicked all your notes to do this, just don't teach him until he's 15 – please._**

_To Peter Pettigrew, if this will is read we leave you with the charge of causing our deaths due to betrayal._

_To St Mungo's Hospital we leave 500,000 Galleons_

_To The order of Magical Brethren's Orphanage we leave 500,000 Galleons_

_The rest of our worldly goods we leave to our son Harry James Potter._

_we leave his order of approved Guardians as follows:_

_Sirius Black  
Amelia Bones  
Augusta Longbottom  
Adrian Greengrass_

_Should none of the above be mentioned Harry is to go to the orphanage, we cannot in good conscience send him to Vernon & Petunia Dursley, they would not be well receiving of him._

_Finally to whomever becomes Harry's guardian, a monthly fee of 500 Galleons is to be paid for his upkeep, raise him well.  
Remus sorry old friend, you know we would choose you but the ministry won't allow it._

**_Harry,_**

**_If you're hearing this then it means the protection ritual worked.  
I'm sorry we can't be there to watch you grow up. I will always love you my baby boy, no matter what, remember you are and always will be loved.  
Grow up to be a strong young man, and find yourself a nice partner to share your life with.  
I love you my son._**

_Harry,  
What every you do, always know this, it doesn't matter what you do in life as long as you do what you love, be that quidditch or being the best at potions.  
Find something you enjoy son, embrace it fully.  
Love you_

**_Always_**

The will floated back down to the desk as it finished. Draco and Luna had got up part way through the reading as Hermione had climbed back in to Harry's lap to hold him as he cried. Draco had taken her chair, as Luna sat on his knee.  
Luna had taken Harry's free hand while Draco had put a hand on Harry's shoulder in silent support.

"I know the sound of my parents voices. They loved me" Harry whispered quietly.  
"Very much pup, never doubt that." Sirius said quietly already planning what to do about the Dursleys for ever making Harry doubt that.  
"Come on, let's go." He said before looking to Ragnok. "No more business needed?" Ragnok just shook his head, and indicated they could leave.

-o.O.O.o-

Ginny was sat talking with the twins and the rest of the group in the lobby when she heard one of them saying "Oh shit"  
This not being normal for either of them she looked to where there gazes we pointed to see Harry with Hermione practically holding him up one side, and Draco stood the other keeping an eye on things.

As they got closer Sirius broke away and got to the group first. "He's just heard his parents will. They used Verbal Parchment and left him a message at the end, he's not going to be right for a while.  
Can I leave you with him a moment, I need to go and get a family friend.  
Harry's staying with me tonight, along with Hermione.  
He'll take them home, and then I'll come back take you for your new wands. I'll get Harry's and Hermione's done before we come back.  
Ginny knowing from her talks with Hermione how much Harry wanted to know his parents voices other than his mother's deathscream, knew this had hit him hard, as tears still leaked down his face.  
Cedric spoke up for all of them. "Sure, he needs this. We'll wait here."

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius nodded before quickly leaving the bank and apparating to his remodelled home.  
Remus was sat in front of the fire reading the latest Prophet.  
"Remus, we need to have Harry and Hermione stay tonight, We've just heard Harry's parents will off verbal parchment. It's thrown him for a loop. Can you come bring them back with you, and I'll come back after when the rest of the groups done and floo'd back to Hogsmead?  
Getting up Remus nodded and came over to be side-alonged.

Getting the introductions out the way Remus went over to Harry and Hermione and asked if they were ready to go. The fact that all Harry did was nod worried him. He guided them out the bank where as soon as it was safe to do so he apparated them away back to Grimmauld.  
He guided them up to what would be Harry's room. Once there Hermione said "Thanks Professor, I'll look after him now." She said.  
Remus nodded and left them to it.

-o.O.O.o-

Hermione guided Harry over to the bed and had him sit on the edge, noticing the bathroom door she had a sudden idea.  
"Harry, I'm going to go freshen up and then I'll be here for you ok?" She said quietly.  
When her nodded she quickly darted into the room and closed the door. She called Winky and asked her to go and get her bikini from her trunk. Literally two pops later and Winky was holding the garments passing them to her before she popped away.

Hermione put them on the side for later, before actually going to the sink and giving her face a quick wash. Going back out she saw Harry hadn't moved, gently sitting next to him, pressing against his side she said quietly "Want to talk about it."  
She heard him sigh as he spoke looking in to his hands.

"I . . .I Never knew my mother's voice until today." He said quietly. "Until you I never had any recollection of anyone saying they loved me, and now. . ." He lifted his arm to put around her.  
"And now I know both my parents did. I just don't get it? From everything I've heard about my parents and that will, why wouldn't my relatives at least tell me that my parents loved me?"

Leaning up to quickly kiss his cheek she answered him.  
"If you knew that, you would have had a semblance of a happy thought. They didn't wish to grant even that, which is why I'm glad you never have to go back there, your home is here now, along with me, Draco and Sirius." She finished. "No" He whispered back, My home is only with you."  
Hermione who had been pressing herself against him took this moment to kiss and nuzzle his neck, letting her tongue out a tiny bit to tease him.  
"Hermione" He sighed turning to face her, cupping her face with his hands he leaned in to kiss her passionately.  
She had one arm helping prop her upright as her other was rubbing his T-shirt, feeling the muscles underneath.

It would be a while before either of them left the room.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive Criticism welcome  
Flames will be ignored.

Note: This is an edited chapter end to stay within Fanfiction ratings.  
Unedited versions can be found on my Yahoo groups or hpfanficarchive profile  
Links to both can be found on my main profile page


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

Cover Artwork: courtesy of LordRahl80

* * *

Chapter 21

Harry woke up to the sensation of spooning against a warm furry body, he noted his arm was stretched out and being used as a pillow, his other hand was wrapped about Hermione's waist.  
He could feel how her tail had wrapped about one of his legs and smiled, it was then he noted he'd woken up with his usual morning problem. He went to move so as not to disturb Hermione with it when he heard her groggily speak after letting out the cutest of meow-yawns he'd ever heard.

"Leave it, I like knowing you find me attractive like that." She said quietly  
Knowing she was awake, Harry brought his hand up to gently cup her breast to stroke the fur over it, getting a content purr from her, he had found she loved just having her breasts stroked even if all they were doing was cuddling.  
"Mrew that's nice" She said quietly.

Harry felt her lift her leg slightly as she moved it to lie on top of his, pressing as much of herself against him, but going no further as she continued to purr.

He tightened his arm about her slightly, but taking care to put no extra pressure on her breast.

-o.O.O.o-

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Remus' voice was heard.  
"Dinner will be on the table in an half an hour guys." Hermione grumbling about having to move sat up, unravelling her tail from harry, swinging her legs around to hang over the side of the bed, she reached over and grabbed her wand before dropping the silencing charm.  
"We'll be down then!" She shouted back through, thoroughly discontent at the interruption before throwing the silencing charm back up and put up the silencing charm again.

"Mia, love, I'm going to jump in the shower first, let you get yourself a fifteen minute catnap.  
Purring in happiness at the thought he truly loved and accepted all of her she leaned up to give him a quick chaste kiss.

It seemed no time at all that he was gently running his hand down her back as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up from where she had curled up into his eyes. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." He said as she let out a yawn.  
As she uncurled and stood harry took her in his arms and gave her a mind-stopping kiss before letting her go to shower.

She wasn't long in there only enough to get clean, and once gone couldn't help but growl at the state of her fur. Her brushes were all at Hogwarts.

Going back out after towelling dry, and wrapping it about her she stepped back into the bedroom room where she found Harry sat on the bed, and saw as he was doing something to her bikini bottoms.

"Harry?" She said quietly. Without looking up Harry spoke. "There's a brush over on the side table Mia, once you're done, I'll sort your back for you."  
Smiling at his thoughtfulness she took the brush and made sure all her fur down her front was done, before Laying down.

As Harry picked up her brush and started to work on her back he started talking.  
"Mia, I know what you wanted to ask so I'll let you know. I noticed the trouble you keep having with your Bikini bunching under your tail, and that can't be comfortable, so I've made a couple of changes. They now tie in three places, and I took a small amount of fabric away from the top at the back, so you should have a decent sized enough hole to fit your tail through and still keep your modesty comfortably around home."

Hermione couldn't believe he had done this, but also recognised the tone in his voice.  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She heard him let out a deep sigh. "It's just thinking back to the will, I just don't understand, if everyone knew my parents had a will, and by law the will must be read. . ." He trailed off as he finished her back, and watched as she sat up pulled on her bikini top over her head.  
"Do me up will you?" Hermione asked, holding the bikini top in place as she turned her back to him.

He continued as he pulled the strings round to tie up.  
"I guess I'm just angry at the wizarding population as a whole, how many laws were broken on the say so of one man? I lost the opportunity to even have a family. I didn't even know I had until today. Hermione turned round, and pulled him into her embrace. Careful that the towel stayed on her lap.

"Harry, I hate what you've been through, and I hate that you're hurting. But I promise you this, for as long as I live, you'll be loved, and after. You have a family now. You've got Sirius and Remus, Draco and me. I promise you'll never be alone again."

She felt some of the tension leave him as he sat back and looked at her, before placing a tender loving kiss on her lips.

"You better finish getting dressed or they'll wonder what's taking so long. Harry said quietly.  
Smiling Hermione stood up to put on her new bikini bottoms as Harry averted his eyes.  
Looking at him once she had finished she spoke. "Are. . .Are you sure they won't mind me dressed like this? I can wear one of my silk robes if it bothers them." She said quietly.

"They won't mind my Mia." Harry whispered as he pulled her close.  
"Tell you what take a robe with you, but only put it on if you want to, as soon as you explain the need to go without they won't bother about it, they're not the Grangers."

Hermione smiled and called for Winky, asking her to get her special robe. Harry chuckled at this and Hermione turned and put a hand on her hip cocking it to the side and waving a finger at Harry. "Careful mister, you're the one taking that off me tonight." She said with a slight gleam in her eye causing him to gulp.

With a smile as Winky popped back in with her gown she threw it round her shoulders but left it open. Dropping the silencing and locking charm she walked past Harry and down to the kitchen to get something to eat. "You coming?" she asked, in part because she still wanted to keep the partial heat she was in at bay, earlier had helped but she still needed the comfort of having him close physically.

-o.O.O.o-

Sirius looked up as the kitchen door opened and Hermione stepped in, he was a little shocked at what she was wearing but decided to not make a big deal out of things until he understood why she was walking around like that. When he had taken her into his family he swore he would not ever insist she did something she didn't want to do unless he had a good reason.

"Ah, Kitten, I got to ask, why are you, ah well dressed like that." He finished, seeing how she retreated just at his question he was immediately worried.

Harry had come up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist and gently but firmly lead her to a seat opposite Sirius and he moved another so it was right next to hers before sitting on that one, letting Hermione press up against him.

"Sirius, Is Moony here, I think it'll be better for Hermione if she only has to explain once." Harry said as Hermione looked down a bit. Shaking his head at his adoptive daughters worrying behaviour he sent a quick-message spell to Remus and not two minutes later he walked in. Stopping at the sight of Hermione a moment before sitting in the chair next to Sirius.

Sirius watched with mounting concern as Harry turned to Hermione.  
"Mia, how much do you want to tell them?" Her barely whispered everything was only heard by the Animagus grim and werewolf because of their enhanced hearing.

"Mia, love, how about this, I'll start and you step in when you're ready ok?" Harry said. She nodded her head at this and Harry looked directly into Sirius' eyes. "Please let us finish before you say anything ok?" Sirius nodded

Harry then went on to describe in generalities the problems Hermione had with her fur, how when she lived with the Grangers with the illusion she convinced them that she had made a lifestyle choice of leading towards nudism to cover the true reason, which led to what she was currently wearing.  
"Normally she wouldn't even be wearing the robe, but she was worried about what you'd think." Harry said.

"The other thing you'll probably have noticed today is Mia has been somewhat . . . more affectionate than normal, this is in part controllable, but if she tries to control it then it drives her mental, she . . ."

Hermione lifted her head and looked towards the man who had all but adopted her.  
"Madam Pomfrey says I go into a sort of heat. This has replaced my usual cycles, and when I'm at my most fertile, I crave contact.  
However it's not a 'I need to mate all the time' contact, it's more of just showing affection to the nth degree. I'm lucky that my 'Cat side' see's Harry as my mate, otherwise I'd be affectionate to everyone, as it is, until we got together earlier this year, when I've been in heat, Harry can probably tell you what I've been like trying to control it.

Sirius looked to Harry along with Remus, although he had a more thoughtful look on his face rather than the slightly shocked one Sirius was sure that he was sporting.  
"As she said it changes her cycle slightly, I'm pretty damn sure that that time you've been . . .difficult to be around every 6 weeks, when your need to study goes into overdrive, could be the one side effect, distraction from what you're feeling, and why if people disturbed you or argued with you they were in for a rough week." Harry said looking directly at her.

Sirius watched as Hermione nodded. Stopping to think instead of just react, he held up his hand as he got up and went to the kitchen cupboard.  
"Normally I wouldn't let either of you touch this stuff." He said coming back with a bottle of firewhiskey and four shot glasses.

"I know I was insane when I was your age and got drunk on the stuff – Let me tell you 15 year olds and Hangovers don't mix unless you've got the constitution that I liked to believe I had." He finished sitting down and pouring them all a small shot before passing the drinks over.

"Right my one question is this kitten. Are you comfortable with what you're wearing now? I don't deny I'm a little bit put out by it, but I understand the reason for it – so I will only ask this, that we keep an opaque robe in every room for you, so that if anyone other than family shows up unannounced you can summon it and you'll be decent, and still mostly comfortable.  
Outside the house, I fully expect you to wear clothes. That is the only thing I'll ask, now, in regards to this heat, that you go in, I have given you two linking rooms, so I need to know, can you control yourselves until you're both 16, I won't stop you from anything, but I want to know right now do I need to get you to see the healer for a check-up and the monthly potion?"

Sirius watched as Hermione's jaw dropped. "You . . .you really . . .you don't mind this . . .about me?" She asked seemingly speechless.  
"Hermione, I'm literally a dog for half the time, let me tell you now, when I first became an animagus, something Harry will find out, is until I had complete control over my form, the animal instincts are bloody strong, I could and did fight them. But it wasn't easy. On top of that let me tell you now, you are family, I will never turn on you for something you can't help, I will always be here for you."

Hermione's smile lit up the room, and Sirius realised once more he'd hit the nail on the head, he honestly didn't understand what parents complained about when it came to teenagers, now if only he could stop feeling uncomfortable at his next question – she was his daughter or near enough, he should be wanting to strangle Harry instead of make sure they were safe, the joys of being his godfather he supposed.

"Now, I will ask again, and forgive me for being blunt you two, but your wellbeing is my responsibility, Have you been fully intimate or are you holding off until you're old enough?"

The blush on Harry's face would have been priceless and good teasing material at any other time, but right now that was the last thought on Sirius' mind, He may have a well-earned reputation as a trickster and joker, but the one thing that that night with Snape and the shrieking shack years ago taught him was there were consequences to actions, and from that day on he had always known when to stop joking about.

He only wished he'd stopped to think the night Voldemort went after Harry.

Hermione, who didn't look like she was blushing too badly, unless you counted the inside of her pointed ears which were now bright pink.  
Remus had just sat there nodding along. "We haven't gone all the way if that's what you're asking, so you don't NEED to book an appointment with the healer – but. . ." Hermione stopped and looked to Harry.

Sirius sat back as they had another one of their silent conversations, he knew when a decision had been made when he saw Harry's slight nod and Hermione's smile.

"We think it wouldn't hurt to maybe start the potion now. We fully intend to wait, but if we get lost in the moment . . ." She didn't need to finish the sentence as its meaning was clear.

"Ok, I'll have a word with Madam Pomfrey tomorrow when I take you back. Harry, I'll also be teaching you how to cast the contraceptive charm.  
Harry nodded, his blush seeming to get worse. :_Is that shade even healthy?:_ Sirius thought.

Ok, drink up, you'll need it for my next question. Waiting for the two to finish their gasping and coughing of flames before he started he spoke again.

"Now I can guess at the kind of distractions you two used earlier from the silencing and locking charm on Harry's door I found – But that doesn't help you deal with what happened in Gringotts Harry. I won't ask are you alright with it 'cause that's a stupid question, what I want to know is are you dealing with it ok."

-o.O.O.o-

Harry seemed to withdraw a little as Sirius asked this, something Hermione noticed straight away from pressing up against him. She clambered up into his lap and wrapped her arms around him knowing that although she'd helped with her words before their earlier activities but knew he'd need to talk.

She felt him kiss the top of his head before he started speaking. "Earlier I didn't know how to answer that sort of question. Now though, am I upset about it? Definitely, but is there anything I can do about it? No. I also couldn't understand the Dursley's attitude towards them until Hermione here explained things in terms even I understood. So although I'm having trouble with it all, I will be ok eventually."

She watched as Sirius nodded before he spoke again.  
"Well, anytime you need to talk pup, just let me know.

Harry nodded, and waited until Hermione had slid off his lap into the chair next to him. "So what's for tea?" Hermione heard him ask – Sirius' reply caused Hermione's eyes to light up in anticipation. "Sushi"

After a good meal, she spoke once more to Harry.  
"So, any idea how you're going to get past the dragon?" She asked.

"DRAGON!" Remus shouted. Hermione looked across the table and nodded. "Yup, in 3 days he goes against a nesting female dragon to remove a fake egg in the middle of her clutch."  
Remus sat there with his mouth open in shock.

"Don't worry Mia, I know what I'm going to do. Trust me, if my plan doesn't work, you can smack me afterwards. I promise I'll be fine. So will Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. You'll see.  
He finished with a little kiss on the top of her muzzle.

Hermione decided to leave it at that for now, she only hoped she wouldn't feel like strangling him after the task.

They settled down to eat and talked of small inconsequential things as they meal went on. Once done Sirius got up and signalled the two to follow him.

Hermione's ears started twitching in curiosity at the direction they were going, with Remus hanging back to talk to harry a bit she moved forward to talk to Sirius as they walked.

"Sirius, I just. . .I." She let out a deep breath before speaking again. "I wanted to thank you. You don't know what it means to me to know I'm accepted as myself." She said quietly looking to the floor.

She felt Sirius put his arm about her giving her a quick one-armed hug as they walked.  
"Kitten, I think I do, I grew up in this house, and you've met the portrait of my mother. Imagine coming home your first Christmas and being shunned for staying true to yourself, and your parents didn't like you for it? Didn't accept that you were different." Feeling her stiffen slightly she looked up to him as he'd stopped before putting both hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't have to imagine, but it's like I said earlier, I will never turn on you. I promise" Hermione couldn't quite believe this. Sirius was completely accepting of her.  
She still couldn't quite get over his pet name for her. He'd once said he did it as a contrast to Harry's "Pup" nickname. Either way she liked it as it was another way he showed he accepted her.

Looking quickly over her shoulder she saw Harry and Remus looking on with smiles on their faces as Harry opened his arms when she went towards him.

Purring as she pressed close to him, nuzzling his neck, she didn't hear Remus' chuckle only his words were made out by the content catgirl. "Now I see what you mean about affectionate. And you say you'll be like this for about a week?" Hermione nodded as she kept nuzzling Harry's neck.

"It's alright Remus, like she said, she just gets a bit over-affectionate, who am I to complain?"  
A slight bark of laughter from Sirius got all their attention. "Well said pup, Now, I was going to sort this out Christmas time, but with all that's happened today I thought you'd like a nice surprise before you two went back to school tomorrow."

With that he stepped away from the door to let them enter.

The room was spacious and already had a row of bookshelves within it, but were blank at the moment. There were 3 desks set up close to each other and a couple of couches and chairs arrayed around a fireplace.

"Through that door on the end is a warded practice/duelling room, and because of what you're facing this year Harry, I've managed to spring you and your merry band of helpers who are British-based all passes of exemption for the underage magic usage act.

The smiles on the two teens was worth all the hard work he and Remus had put into the room.  
Inviting them to go in and sit, he wasn't surprised when Harry took one of the armchairs and Hermione sat on his lap and snuggled him.

"So this room, is for you two and Draco, whenever you need to blow off steam or just do a little light reading or extra study.  
There is a condition however, and that is you can't study all the time. You need to have some fun."

Remus who had sat down too spoke up.  
"Hermione, I know that sounds like a rule you'd hate so let me put this to you, how would you feel if all Harry ever did way play quidditch, goof of and joke about, even though you knew he could do better?"

Snuggling into Harry she just shook her head, there was no way she was answering that. But obviously her face said enough as Remus nodded and spoke up again.  
"Exactly, now in your mind reverse the positions to a degree, you like to have fun, but understand study is important, but every time you try to take a break. . ." Hermione could see where his thoughts went, and didn't like them, Mainly because she had been starting to not only brush her friends off for study, she'd even done it once or twice with Harry.

She'd seen flashes in his expression of hurt but hadn't understood why at the time, but now . . .  
"Ok, I get the rule, but how will I know I'm doing too much?"

Harry's arms tightened around her as he spoke. "I'll let you know Mia, I promise." He whispered to her.

"Right then" came from Remus. "We'll leave you two for the evening, and see you later.  
Hermione smiled at him as she watched Sirius lead the way out.  
Cuddling into Harry she started to purr as he ran his hand down her back, She felt him settle in the chair a bit more, and the last conscious thought she had was about how she dreaded three days' time.

* * *

A/n: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored

It has been brought to my attention that my original intent to Have Hermione's nickname from Harry as "Mia" had consistently been typed as "Mia" I have corrected this this chapter - I will be going back and revising chapters in the next few days to reflect this update. Sorry for any confusion


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun!

* * *

Chapter 22

The morning of the first task, Harry found himself with the other champions waiting for the cannon to go off, It was supposed to signal Cedric to go out on his own, but the champions and their study teams had all agreed on doing something different.  
As the cannon went off Harry looked to the other three champions with determination as Cedric went to go, Fleur stepped up to his side, Harry and Viktor fell into step behind him, and to the shock of all present, the four of them stepped out to face the dragon.

No sooner had they all stepped out than they were all casting the most powerful stunners and sleeping spells they knew, Harry tuck rolling to the side, keeping his aim true.  
The dragon didn't seem too affected at first, but these weren't simple stupify's or somnus charms, no. They were all using the charm that _Dragon Handling: for the beginner by Charlie _Weasley said was the fastest way to get a dragon unconscious safely.

After 10 hits, the dragon looked a little off balance, senging out a wall of iridescent fire to Cedric, Harry threw a banishment charm, knocking him out the way, as they had practiced this scenario, Cedric immediately curled up, rolling with the blow, somehow coming to a stop at Fleurs feet.  
As soon as he did she pulled him up, and started sending out the strongest _Defessus Dracone _spells she could manage,a few moments later and the dragon slumped to the ground.

Cedric calmly walked past the dragon to the nest of eggs and retrieved his egg, before turning to the judges table.  
"You've got two choices, Either we go back to the waiting area until the next dragons concerned, and all four of us will take it down. Or you can class this as all four participating, give the other three their eggs and we'll start work on the second task. Together." Professor Flitwick looked ready to burst with pride at this, the other judges however looked . . . Dissapointed.

Karkaroff shouted down to Krum in Bulgarian, to which Krum decided to respond in English. "If you don't vant me in Dumstrang, ven I quit! I vill finish de tasks to keep my magic, but it vill no longer be for Durmstrang! You haff just lost Durmstrang it's Champion! Professor Flitwick, Permission to be Sorted into a House an Hogvarts and complete my education here!" He shouted up. Aware of the looks his fellow Bulgarians were now directing at him, Karkaroff chose to stay silent.

Flitwick, who to Harry obviously understood what had been said by both parties was giving his Durmstrang counterpart that plainly said he didn't want to be anywhere near him, before turning to Viktor. "Mr. Krum, it would be Hogwart's honour to accept you as a student." He replied before turning to the other judges. "I for one vote we end the task now, and award 10 points each, for the task and an extra 5 each for promoting unity between schools, which is what this is all about after all.

The other Judges all took one look at the resolute faces of the champions, and were quick to agree.  
Harry felt a bit of tension go out his shoulders at this. Turning to the others he smiled as they all went to the medical tent so Madam Pomfrey could clear them.

No sooner than she released them all did Cedric find himself wrapped up in the arms of his beautiful French co-champion, while Harry and Viktor found themselves the recipients of human seeking missiles in the form of Katie Bell and Hermione respectively.

Viktor who was braced managed to keep himself upright as Katie slammed into him, looking like she was going to strangle him and crush him at the same time. Harry however hadn't braced himself and found he was soon on his back, Hermione atop him burying her face in his chest mumbling about never scaring her like that again.

"Harry we found those spells so you could work on them individually! Why didn't you tell us you four were going in together?" She asked as Harry got up cradling her in his arms.  
"We didn't want to worry you, the support team did brilliantly, but we didn't want to add the extra stress of you all worrying about a team strategy in the task." He finished.

"Vous complete et chienne d'une sorciére! Ne jamais nous fair peur comme Ça!" Fleur's friend wa shouting at her. Fleur just smiled and pulled her friend into a quick hug.  
"I care about 'ou too" She said to them, before letting them go and stepping back into Cedric's arms.

"Ok, I spy the judges en route with some golden trinkets." Cedric said quietly as the judges approached.  
Professor Flitwick also had in hand the Sorting hat. "As requested, your clues." Barty Crouch Sr. said as the other judges passed over the eggs. Nodding once at them he was shocked when Winky popped next to them with dobby to take the eggs off the champions.

"Winky keeps these safe for you." The little elf said.  
"WINKY! How are you still alive you worthless bei-" He was cut off when Dobby jumped infront of him arms raised in an aggressive manner and found himself looking down the wands of Harry and Hermione."

"That is a member of my FAMILY you are addressing sir." Harry said with cold deliberation. "Potter Elves!" He called, and 5 more pops were heard as the other elves he had taken in showed themselves, looking and seeing Winky upset with Dobby guarding her, they looked and saw who Harry was pointing his wand at.

"You's is winky's old bad master!" one of the elves shouted,  
Harry looked on with anger coursing through his veins. "What you did to Winky after the world cup was inexcusable! Elve's can't use wands yet you blamed her for using mine. Either apologise or say nothing." Harry finished.

Barty looked on with annoyance across his features. "I Apologise, Elf"  
"AHEM! This elf has a name!" Hermione said lowering her wand trusting Harry and the others to guard them as she crouched down to pick Winky up and hold her close. "all of these elves do – they may be bound to us to srvive, but we class them all as family and friends!" Hermione growled out.

Barty's face was a mixture of disgust and loathing as he spoke again. "I apologise . . .Winky" He ground out.  
"Winky not accepting you's sorry! You's only sayings that because my masters makes you!" Winky said back looking him in the eye.

With that answer Barty turned on his heel stalking away muttering obscenities under his breath, while Flitwick and Madam Maxine looked on in shock warring with pride, as Karkaroff sneered.  
"Winky, will you be ok now?" Harry heard Hermione asking the little being.

"Yes miss Black, Winky is beings fine." She said giving Hermione a quick smile as she was put back down.  
Harry just shook his head, he was glad that he had his friends around him, including the elves as they all headed into the castle. The task had certainly whipped up an appetite for him.

-o.O.O.o-

The next Saturday morning four days later the entire Tri-Wizard contingent were sat in the Room of Requirement all looking at their eggs. When they had all opened them and heard nothing but screeching they were all wondering the same thing.

How could that infernal noise be a clue. It was only Fleur who had gone very pale who seemed to have an idea, but as of yet Hermione and the others hadn't managed to get why she was so upset, she then closed her eyes and started to talk.

"Zat noise, it iz ze sound of ze mermaid. If it means what I zink it means zen we will be going to ze mermaids – I cannot, Veela and mermaids are hated enemies. Ze organisers should know zis!" She shouted before collapsing on herself.

"Fleur, don't worry, We'll figure something out – it may not mean that, it simply may mean that that's the language its in." Hermione said quietly as she snuggled next to Harry on the couch.

"Oui, and if it doesn't then we will be joining you on the task!" One of fleurs friends spoke up, and looking around the table it seemed everyone was in agreement, if they were going to pit 1 woman against her mortal enemies for this, they would soon find a lot more people going along with them on the task – just because the champion had to compete, didn't mean the others were going to stand idly by.

"Soooo, how do we hear the clue then?" Hermione asked, mermaids being one of the few races she hadn't read up on.

"Zats' simple, we just have to listen to ze clue under ze water." Fleur answered, still looking somewhat concerned.  
"Right. " Harry said before closing his eyes and concentrating. At the far end of the room a door appeared. Harry got up and nearly tripped over Hermione's tail, shaking her head at this she followed as he lead the entire group through the door.

Once through the gasps of surprise that were generated were understandably from the purebloods among them. In the room was a large swimming pool with a portion of one side the room having a row of cubicles lined up.  
At the deep end of the pool was a diving board set that had three levels to it, Harry saw Ginny's mouth gawping at the scene.

"Flies Gin" was all he said, She returned a teasing poke of the tongue, before looking around once more. "Harry, I love it!" was all she said before noticing one of the cubicles had her name on it. "Er Harry. . . How am I supposed to get changed for swimming if I haven't got my swimsuit?" She asked him. He smiled and called Winky.

*POP* Winky appeared in front of him and waited for instructions. "Winky can you get a selection of swimwear for us all please, enough that everyone has a choice in what they wear?" Harry asked as Hermione slipped her arms about him, before addressing the little elf. "Winky, please can you bring my new swimsuit, the one I asked you to make?" Winky nodded before popping away.

Harry turned to her, an eyebrow raised in obvious query but she just grinned at him before leaning up ad giving the tip of his nose a quick kiss before speaking. "You'll see soon enough. She whispered, turning in his arms so her back was pressed to his chest.

*POP* a table appeared in front of them with an array of swimwear on it and a pink bag with a stylised letter H on it. Hermione darted forward out her boyfriend's arms and grabbed the bag before he could see what was in it and ran to the changing room.

Shaking his head he grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and headed to his own cubicle to get changed. Stepping out he cursed the fact he wasn't able to wear glasses, Viktor overhearing this spoke up.

"You know, ve healer can always fixe vour eyes? Infact, I believe Dmitri knows de spell. Ves he is training to be hit vizard, but he vants to be able heal his men on mission. So he trains as healer too.  
Harry nodded at his words and decided that a word with the man who had sworn to hunt down his traitorous relative.

He spotted the man coming out his changing cubicle and went over. As he explained what he wanted Dmitri nodded, and asked if it was ok to do a quick diagnostic spell so he could find the root cause of the problem.

"I vill varn you, dat this spell vill reveal all past injuries as vell, vill you need a vow not to reveal dis information?" Harry closed his eyes and thought back over his past, he was about to reply to not bother when he felt a beautiful pair of arms with a fine pelt of fur wrap about him.  
Without opening his eyes he took comfort in the fact she was there with him.

"No, if you find the problem and its beyond what you've been taught, you will need to seek help wont you?" He saw Dmitri nod as he opened his eyes. "You ready?" Dmitri asked Harry stepped out the arms holding him and took a deep breath.

Harry Nodded, and a piece of parchment with a quill appeared, Dmitri waved his wand in a complex pattern and the quill started dancing across the parchment listing every injury and the date, whether healed or not, as this happenedhe saw Draco's face along with Luna looking at the parchment from the side, wanting to read but wouldn't until Harry gave his consent.

He sent them a quick smile, letting them know it was ok. As the quill stopped Dmitri looked over the parchment to try spot the problem with his eyes. Without warning however he paled, closed his eyes, looked to the parchment once more and let out a string of words in Bulgarian that were obviously not said in polite society.

"Harry, How many times has the nurse done dis spell on you?" Dmitri asked. Concerned at the mans reaction he told him at least 3 – 4 times a year.  
"Ve vill need to contact people. I found the problem." He said sinking onto a chair that appeared behind him.  
"You, without knowing I would presume, are host to a soulpiece. Not just any piece though, you have a piece of Voldemort lodged behind your scar." He finished.

Harry felt the world spinning around him, his ears filled with a roaring sound, and then he knew no more as blackness enveloped him in sweet unconsciousness.

-o.O.O.o-

Dmitri seemed to be expecting Harry's faint as, as soon as Harry started to drop he caught him. Hermione who was stood near helped him lay Harry down, tears falling down her face as she support Harry's head upon her lap, running the pads of her fingers through his hair.

Felt more than saw Draco crouch next to her. "Hermione, look, now I'm in charge of the Malfoy fortune and estate, ok I've had to ask Sirius to run it until I'm of age, but I'm sure the Malfoy and Black family libraries will have something in there to help.

Hermione didn't answer him, just nodded, letting her tears fall. She couldn't understand why her harry had to go through this, after everything he'd already suffered, he should have been due a break, not more hardship.

Draco wrapped his arm about her and said quietly. "Come on, as far as I'm concerned he's my brother in all but blood, and you, young lady, you are my sister. And I'll be damned if I'll let something happen to my family. He gave her a quick squeeze before letting her go.

"Th. . .thank Dray," Hermione choked out as she cried.  
The others in the room except Dmitri and Luna were all stood there in their swimwear, unsure as to what to do. Fleur was holding on to Cedric tightly, as was Katie to Victor, The twins were busy trying to calm their little sister, when Neville just pulled her against him and held her tenderly.

The others were just sat in a state of shock, until Neville spoke up.  
"O.K. people, we still need that clue. Ginny, get that charmed parchment and write to Sirius, Fleur, Ced, and Viktor go in and listen to the clue." He closed his eyes and his face took on a sharp expression as he seemed to focus on something as a door appeared to the side.

Walking over to Hermione as Ginny started rifling through Harry's bag he knelt down.  
"Hermione, I've sorted a room out just through there, you can lay Harry down comfortably in there ok?" She didn't answer him, just nodded and let him pick Harry up and led her to the room.

She hadn't said a word since Dmitri's diagnostic, just gone numb. She was normally the one to take charge of situations like this, but when Neville had stepped up she just went with it. Happy to let someone else take charge. She just wanted to be by Harry for when he awoke.

-o.O.O.o-

Neville picked Harry up and led Hermione through the door where there was a loveseat in front of a low fire with a little table on the side, Hermione went and sat down agaist the arm, curling her feet under her, draping her tail over the side out the way as Neville lay Harry down head in her lap.  
"We'll stay here until he wakes and takes a dip himself. He'll be ok. I promise." He said to her quietly.

He saw her nod as a couple more tears disappeared into her fur and hoped his promise wasn't one made in vain. "If you need any of us, just call." He said quietly. Hermione nodded once more.  
Shaking his head he concentrated once more and two more small chairs appeared in the room.  
Calling Dobby and Winky quietly. When they appeared he asked if they would sit with Hermione for a while. Upon receiving the affirmative he stepped back out to see Ginny reading the parchment.

"Hey sprite, what's the news?" He asked, still unaware he had become the defacto leader by simply taking charge and taking action.  
"Sirius will be here tomorrow, he's going to scour the black Library with Remus and bring any books he finds. Draco's gone to the owlery to write the goblins, he's evicting Narcissa, and will be visiting the manor next weekend to get any other books that could help." Neville nodded.

"Right then, we can't do much more until we have those books, Ced, Viktor, Fleur grab your egg and jump in, I'll bring Harry's." Luna stepped up and passed him a pad of paper and a pencil.  
"Water proof paper." Was all she said. Nodding he jumped in, seeing that all of the others in the room were jumping in as well. Taking a deep breath he jumped in and sank under the water, indicating to Fleur she opened her egg.

**Taken From Goblet Of Fire**

_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

As the final strains of the lyrical song finished they all surfaced to take a breath before going under to listen to Viktor's egg. This along with Fleur's, Cedric's and Harry's egg all contained the same rhyme.

Shaking his head they all swam over to the shallower end of the pool.  
"Ok, first line even I know means under water, the second line only confirms this." Neville said looking to Luna who he knew was a quick thinker as Draco slipped back in next to her, obviously having returned and got changed again while they were listening to the clues.

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, they're going to place something at the bottom of the black lake, something that they would be willing to risk their safety for, We know there's a mermaid population down there." She finished.

Neville saw Cedric gathering Fleur up and addressed her next.  
"Hey, look, screw the rules, all of us are going down, we'll watch your back, okay?" Fleur just nodded, seeming to burrow into Cedric a bit more.

"So it's something really important. Viktor, what would be something that would make you jump in the lake without hesitation?" Neville asked.  
Thinking a minute Vikto suddenly went angry. "Dey vouldn't DARE!" he said quietly but with power.  
"Vik?" Katie said quietly next to him. "In de past, de second task has been hostages. But I didn't think dat dey vould do dis now." He growled out.

Neville nodded, agreeing silently that this is the most likely scenario as Draco spoke up.  
"Obviously the next lines are a time limit, I'm hoping the last are just . . . to add drama to it. So likely hosrtages?" He asked.

Neville sat in thought as did the others. They all knew Hermione would be Harry's. Cedric went white. "The only people other than Fleur here I'd willingly jump into that lake for is my family!"  
Fleur just whispered "Ma Soeur." At this the groups faces all seemed to take on a harder visage as Viktor only looked to Katie for his answer.

Neville took a deep breath before speaking again. "Ok, we need ways for us all to breath under water, practice casting spells under the surface too. Ginny you and the spell-research team find both non harmful and lethal spells. If we go down there and they have both Veela down there the mermen may get vicious. 'Where our voices sound' I'm guessing its where they live." He finished as the others nodded.

Dobby and Winky suddenly popped next to them with drinks. "Harry is awake, he's goings to be a while." He said. "Ok dobby, just one thing, is he ok?" Draco asked.  
Dobby nodded before popping away. "Ok, now we know everything, I guess we should just relax for a couple of hours, we won't be doing it much after today." Cedric suggested, which the rest of the group readily agreed to.

-o.O.O.o-

Harry slowly swam back to consciousness, as he opened his eyes he was instantly aware of his position on Hermione's lap as he heard her being reassured by Dobby and Winky.  
Groaning a bit he went to sit up but was kept from doing so by Hermione placing her hand on his chest.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked him quietly. "Aside from what I've heard from Dmitri? I'm ok. He hadn't opened his eyes yet just content to lay there as Hermione ran her paw-like fingers through his hair. He lay there as Hermione explained the group were just through the door and only a shout away should they be needed.

"Dobby, Winky? Could you take a few drinks to them and give us a bit of privacy?" Harry asked them.  
Dobby answered the affirmative and then popped away with Winky.  
"Mia love, how are you coping?" Harry asked quietly.  
He heard her take a shaky breath before speaking. "I'm scared Harry, you have no clue what I would do if, if I lo. . .los . . ." he felt her trembling above him and sat up, too fast for her to stop him, turned where he sat and lifted her into his lap holding her, letting her cry her fears out.

"Mai, if he couldn't do me in as a child, nor the other times he's tried here, I can promise you this, I stand a bloody good chance of stopping him next time he tries." He whispered into her pointed ear as it swivelled towards the sound of his voice.

He could tell his words were having an effect as her trembling slowed down.  
"I know Harry, but I can't stop wondering, what if we manage to remove that thing from your scar, what if it changes you and you don't love me anymore!" She whimpered out.

"Mia, that will NEVER happen, I love you know and forever I promise." Harry whispered having now got the truth from her, he swore to himself that would never happen. Gently he leaned down, with his free hand he tipped her chin up and kissed the top of her muzzle, before bringing his lips to hers, and kissing her with all the love he had for her, willing her to sense how much he loved her.

As the kiss broke she moved so he had lay against the end of the loveseat with her straddling him, leaning down to kiss him again.  
It was a while before they re-joined their friends.

* * *

A/N: Loved it? Hated it? let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	23. Health Alert

Sorry to all subscribers.

due to health problems flaring up worse than normal I haven't been able to do much writing, updates will still happen just not as frequently while I focus on getting better.

Sorry for the delay in updates thank you for your patience.

Skipsophrenic


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just write for fun.

* * *

Chapter 23

Harry back flipped in the water just as a red stunner passed where his head would have been moments prior, his transfigured webbed feet giving him the power needed to accomplish this task, as he finished his arc he sent a return stunner along the path of the attacking spell.

As he did this he corkscrewed in the water to dodge a kick from an opponent who had gotten too close, grabbing the limb he shoved hard, following up with a mild banishment charm sending them out of the water and into the air. Twisting around he saw a blue spell heading his way before he would have chance to dodge. '_Shit'_ was all he had time to think before he too was blasted out of the water.

As soon as he left the water the spells on his feet and neck allowing him to move and breathe underwater were cancelled, he felt a jarring sensation that over the past week he'd come to associate with elf popping before finding himself sat on the side of the pool, Draco laying on the ground next to him.

"Damn Potter, if that's a light banishing charm you hit me with, I ain't ever duelling you." Draco mumbled as he sat up. Harry just smiled back at him. "Shouldn't have tried to kick me then Dray" Harry shot back, enjoying the friendly banter between the ex-Slytherin and himself.

Katie who was further along the side along with Cedric and Dmitri laughed. "I know I said we'd all train but I didn't think underwater casting and fighting would be so. . .disorientating." She said after she got over her fit of giggles from the by-play between the two.

"Katie, reason I lasted as long as I did, and was again only taken out by Harry was simple. Yes it's underwater but think about it like this, it's in a way like quidditch, an environment that you not only need to look side to side for opponents but up and down as well." Draco said, trying to help the girl figure out underwater combat, so far in every session she had always been the first knocked out.

Suddenly the water in front of them exploded as both Victor and Hermione were blasted out, appearing next to them courtesy of the elves a moment later. "Mrowr! I almost had her!" Hermione complained loudly. Victor shaking his head looked around somewhat nonplussed.

"Da, she is a formidable opponent" He agreed with her.  
Harry quirked his eyebrow as if to say 'Who?' Although he had a good idea who as he ignored Fleur, Neville and the other Beuxbatons students all flying out at the same time.

"Harry I swear, next session I'll beat Ginny, next session." Hermione swore under her breath so that only Harry could hear her. Chuckling he shook his head. He doubted it, Ginny had taken to underwater combat like he took to flying, she was a devil in the air, but underwater she was unstoppable.

Next thing anyone knew was the water erupting again throwing out everyone except Ginny and Luna. They all watched from the side-lines now, wondering who would win this last bout. Luna was the only other person to ever match Ginny underwater. Looking down to the charmed waters of the pool that allowed those outside to see clearly what was happening, they saw Ginny hiding behind an outcropping of rocks as Luna swam near to a sunken building.

Harry shook his head and realised both girls knew where the other was and were trying to find the best cover before they went for each other. "5 Galleons on Ginny" Neville spoke up. "I'll take that bet!" Draco shouted back.

Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered, "An hour's massage Luna winning." Hermione smiled looking into the water that the Room had made as a replica of the bottom of the black lake.  
"Fine but if Ginny wins I get a full hours brush pampering." She said back. Harry nodded and they both turned to watch the ensuing underwater battle.

-o.O.O.o-

Ginny peered round the rocky outcropping just in time to see Luna enter the hut 50 yards away. She breathed a moment of thanks feeling the water slip through her transfigured gills as she did so. '_Weird sensation'_ she thought.  
Thankful the hut wasn't much further away or she wouldn't have seen it she spotted Luna peeking out a window and. . .Waving?! She was Waving at her?

Ginny ducked down behind the rocks as a stunner passed harmlessly overhead. Thinking fast Ginny looked about and smiled.  
she levitated as many palm sized stones she could at the same time and sent them flying into the window she saw the spell come out of. As she did so she darted away from her outcropping into a thick kelp bed, between the rocks and house.

She watched as Luna reappeared in a different window keeping her eyes trained on the rocks. Ginny quietly spotted a large rock near her and took careful aim with her wand behind it and sent it away with a strong banishing charm into it slamming it into her previous cover. Smiling as the dust kicked up by the collapsing rocks provided her cover she swam into the house, not spotting the little cord her foot tripped.

Carefully she made her way about the house, making sure not to make any noise. As she got to her first corner she conjured up a mirror, carefully using it to look around the bend. When she saw no Luna she made her way round, gradually swimming up to the open door that was to the room with the two windows she'd seen the blond girl looking out of.

Using another conjuring spell she created some small stones before banishing them into the room, at seeing no reaction to this, she thought maybe Luna was no longer in the room, deciding on a course of action she swam into the room as fast as her flipper-feet could propel her. Just as she cleared the doorway a stunning spell flew passed where she was not moments before.

She span in the water throwing up a _protego _just as another stunner would have hit her. As soon as the spell dissipated she swam forwards, grabbing Luna and taking her out the window with her.  
Once clear, Luna managed to shove her away before she could get a blow in to try knock the girl out.

With synchronous reactions they pulled their wands and sent a banishing charm under the other at the same time blasting them both out of the water, resulting in a tie. As they 'popped' on to the side they felt the charms cancel as they turned to the others with smiles on their faces.

Ginny looked again when she saw Draco and Neville shaking their heads. "Oh come on! I had 5 Galleons on you sprite!" Neville said aloud using the nickname he'd given Ginny a while back. Fred and George were nodding before they started.  
"It's true. . ."  
But we knew better. . ."  
"We knew you . . ."  
"Would end up. . ."  
"In a draw . . ."  
"But nobody believed us" They finished together.

Ginny looked around at the others who were all nodding and smiling, some with a rueful expression on their faces.  
Harry stepped forward next. "Well we each understand how to fight underwater when everything's out to get you, I think next time we'll split into teams and work on teamwork." The others nodded but Harry wasn't finished quite yet.  
"For that I nominate Viktor takes point on the training." Viktor looked surprised for a moment but didn't say anything as the others readily agreed while Katie stepped into his arms.

Hermione piped up surprising the others. "I've found out the spell they're going to use to put us to sleep, and I also know the counter spell, you all know how to apply the underwater charms, so I suggest you use those when you find us, and then wake us up so we can help. What do you think?"  
The rest of the group looked to each other all smiling their agreement.

"Good, I'll get the details copied down and teach it the champions first, then the rest of you." She finished with a smile her ears high and her tail pointing straight up in excitement. Ginny smiled as Harry chucked and pulled Hermione close and kissed her. She noticed the others who'd got a partner chose this moment to do the same.

"Aw man come on guys, I'm feeling left out here." Neville complained plopping down on to a chair. Ginny took this moment to make her move. She had liked Neville since first year, but because of her stupid crush on Harry she'd not done anything about it, and now here was her chance. She sauntered over and dropped herself in his lap surprising him and causing him to make a very high pitched sound that could have been a squeak.

Deciding not to wait anymore she darted forward and kissed him. "There you go." She said getting off him and walking over to the refreshment table to get a drink, looking back over her shoulder she smiled cheekily and spoke. "Oh and Neville." She paused waiting for him to look up. "I'd love to go to Hogsmead with you next weekend, thanks for asking."

The rest of the group, burst out laughing at Neville's shocked yet goofy grin on his face.  
Fred and George walked past him talking over various pranks they'd developed for if anyone ever dared harm their little sister. At this Ginny saw Neville's face go white. So did Fred and George, so they decided to lay off and simply finished with letting him know they wouldn't do those things to anyone really, they'd just set Fluffy on anyone who hurt their sister instead.  
Neville fainted.  
The twins ran from Ginny's Bat Bogey hex.  
The rest of the group laughed.

-o.O.O.o-

The end of the transfiguration class was fast approaching when Professor Abbot asked them all to hold back for a minute.  
"Now I apologise for cutting in to your free time like this but I have been asked to inform you all about some changes to the Christmas break. you will not be going home until the day after Christmas. This is because for the first time in 100 years Hogwarts shall be having a Yule Ball. Gentlemen I expect if you go with a date that you will treat the young ladies appropriately. Is that clear?" He finished.

When the class all nodded their agreement he clapped his hands.  
"Excellent – now all you need to worry about is getting a date! Oh Harry, I apologise for this but It's compulsory for the champions to open the ball with their dat. I just thought I would let you know."  
*THUNK* Harry's head slammed in to his desk.  
"Just perfect." He grumbled, before getting his things together ignoring the snickers from his classmates.

Harry made his way out the room and headed towards the fountain outside to wait for Hermione to join him as she had left the class early to get some reference material from the library, however when he saw the tell-tale flashes of spell fire and heard a shriek of pain he shot up from where he was sat rushing towards the sounds, as the sight of the spells disappeared.

The shriek of pain he was hearing was from Hermione. He pounded along the corridor nearly bowling over the first and second years running the opposite direction as he pulled his wand out he saw Cedric rushing towards the same spot from his corridor as another howl of pain rent through the air.

As they both got to the door the sounds were emanating from their wands both shot up and sent a Reducto to the door, the combined power disintegrating it and blasting rocks from the doorway.  
As they moved in, the sight that greeted them sent Harry into a fury.

There on the floor was a beaten a bruised Hermione, lacerations covering her torn clothing as she spasmed under the Crucio curse put on her by Parkinson's pointed wand. Harry didn't even use his wand, he flew through the room rushing into the Slytherin, forcing her against the wall with a hard slam of the back of her head knocking her out.

As he span round he saw Nott, Goyle and Crabbe all teaming up against Cedric, as their curses wore his shields down however they didn't notice Cedric looking past them. With a sudden motion he dropped his shield throwing himself out the room as Harrys bludgeoners slammed into them, cast so fast that there wasn't even a second between them as they flew out the room unconscious.

Harry dropped to the floor next to the shaking and spasming form of Hermione. He pulled her close and held on to her as she clung to him like he was her lifeline. He held her close, trying to offer what comfort he could as he looked up to se Cedric tying up the Slytherins, Pansy included.

As he finished Cedric came over to them and slipped off his outer robe wrapping it about Hermione's bare shoulders. Thankfully Harry thought, the only ripped clothes were her top.  
"Can you carry her?" Cedric asked quietly anger bleeding through the Hufflepuff's words. Harry carefully slipped his arm under her legs as he supported her back with his other, standing and picking her up bridal style as she clung to him.

Cedric nodded and flicked his wand, Harry's things along with Cedric's flew into a bag before the older student picked them up and slung them across his shoulder. "Where the hell are the staff?!" Cedric asked to the air as he levitated the assailants to follow him as they took Hermione to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry called as he put Hermione on a bed while Cedric directed the others to spare ones and then trying them down. Madam Pomfrey came out to see what the noise was but as soon as she saw the state Hermione was in, even sat on the bed refusing to let Harry go she went over and ran a diagnostic spell on her.

As she finished she looked down at the parchment and paled at the list of new injuries. Harry who didn't like waiting decided blunt was best.  
"Well?" His tone was that of someone who was losing their patience and fast. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.

"I can't tell you I'm sorry. Patient confide-"  
"T – t – t- tell th- th- them" Hermione's stuttered breath came out. Madam Pomfrey looked down into the wide pain-filled eyes of Hermione's. "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded.

Harry saw the worry in Madam Pomfrey's face as she started to list off the injuries to Harry and Cedric.

"Multiple Lacerations from cutting curses, piecing hexes to her ears, fractured tailbone in 3 places, multiple fractures to the feet, Brocken wrist, bruising to the face, fractured ribs. Multiple bruisings from blunt impacts and. . .Repeated exposure. . .to . . .Cruciatus." She finished.

Harry looked to the beds with the other Slytherins on them and spoke in a harsh whisper. "I want the Aurors called." Madam Pomfrey nodded.  
"As soon as I've finished treating Hermione that won't be a problem.. As she finished she went to the potions cabinet.  
Returning she passed a vial to Harry. "Help her drink that, it's a sedative, if she's asleep I can treat her better. Harry nodded taking the vial.

Turning to Hermione he held it near her muzzle as she opened her mouth he carefully tipped it in a little at a time letting her swallow one sip before pouring another. Once the vial was finished he saw Hermione's eyes start to close.  
"S- s- s-stay." He heard Hermione whisper as she slipped into sleep. Gently he kissed the top of her head as he lay her down, sitting on the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry mr Potter but I can't let you stay here-"  
Harry looked to Madam Pomfrey a steel resolve in his voice. "Madam Pomfrey, Hermione Black is under the protection of Houses Black, Potter and Longbottom. So long as those" He indicated the Slytherins he and Cedric brought in. "Are where they could hurt her, through word or action, I will stay by her side." Madam Pomfrey huffed at this not looking happy at all.

"Very well." She sighed before she got to work on healing Hermione.  
Cedric made his way to Harry's side placing a hand on the younger lads shoulder.  
"I'll let the others know, and also I'll find out why none of the professors came to see what was happening.

Harry nodded his thanks, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face, even now under a sleeping draught her body shook with the after-effects of the cruciatus curse, what's more there was nothing they could do for the pain except wait it out. The rest of the healing would stop most of the 'small' pains but the last one.

Reaching into his bag he grabbed the charmed parchment, setting quill to it he wrote.

_Sirius?_ He wrote, hoping Sirius wasn't busy.

_**What's up pup?**_The answer came back in Sirius' messy scrawl.

_Hermione's in the hospital wing – attacked – four Slytherins, me and Cedric stopped them – No Professors in sight. Staying by her side until she's better – enacted house protection to do so._

**_ WHAT! How bad is she hurt!_**

Harry listed her injuries, and the course what Madam Pomfrey had done to help her.

**_ Ok, ok, I'll be there tomorrow – first off I want the names of the students who attacked her, I'm going to press charges for the attack on Hermione. I don't care if they're minors, anyone that young willing to use that curse is already too far gone._**

___Agreed, Already asked for Aurors. I'll see you tomorrow – also when you get here, find Cedric, he's looking into why no-one came to help. _

__**_Will do pup, take care of Hermione._**

___Sure thing. See you tomorrow._

Putting the parchment away he closed his eyes swearing that he wouldn't ever leave Hermione unprotected again.  
Settling back into his chair he pulled a book out his bag and started to read. It was the book that he had read with Hermione weeks ago, but he couldn't get enough of the series, and constantly came back to it.

He waited until Madam Pomfrey finished before moving his chair closer to the bed and started to read aloud quietly, the story was at the point where a woman had left her hometown behind taking a white horse, supposedly as intelligent as a human – some in the story said more so – back to the capital, where she thought the 'horses' owner would be.

He didn't know if his reading would help or not, but he hoped somehow Hermione could hear him, know that he had stayed by her side. He would find out when she woke in the morning, for now though, he would carry on reading to her.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N 2: Sorry the chapters a bit shorter than what I'm used to writing. Health is slowly getting better. Not back to normal yet but am taking it easy. Thank you to all who sent me get well messages via the reviews! You helped me to keep a smile on my face. :-)

Until next time!


End file.
